The Bewitcher's Song
by End Cut
Summary: Completed.
1. Chapter One

Chapter One: Life Renewed  
  
Kit Clivelle yawned loudly, brushing a soft curl from her eye and sitting up in bed. She heard a faint shuffling, probably Kylie Newhouse, her roomate. Today was just another ordinary day she would have to spend at the orphanage.  
  
"Get up you lazy bum!" Kit shrieked as her friend jumped on her, trying to wake her up. She opened her eyes and met his piercing gold gaze. "Madam Link won't wait all day to serve breakfast!"  
  
Kit groaned and tried to push him off. He didn't budge, instead he just stared, his eyes laughing.   
  
"Derek! Get off of me!" Kit glowered at him, trying to make him move still, "You'll be in a heap of trouble if Madam Link sees you in our room!"  
  
Derek laughed and put one his hands to her cheek. Kit was shocked, he'd never done anything like this before. Of course, she remebered, she had a certain irresistible charm...  
  
" Derek, please get off, I can't breathe!" Kit looked at him pleadingly. Still no movement, he just continued to stare at her face. Kit decided on what she had to do. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..."  
  
She brought up her legs until her knees were tightly wedged between them. Then, she put up her feet to his stomach and kicked. He went sprawling onto the floor. She couldn't help but giggle as he looked up at her angrily.  
  
  
  
"That hurt, you prat!" He stood up and rubbed his back, "I'm sorry, but you didn't have to kick me in my stomach!"  
  
"How else was I going to get you off of me, then?" Kit asked, finally getting up off the bed.   
  
The blonde sighed and scratched his head. He jumped as Kylie came out of her bed, groaning from lack of sleep. She walked past Derek and her silver eyes got wide. She backed up and stared at him, horrified.  
  
"W-What are you doing here?! We'll be in serious trouble if---"   
  
Kit ran and slapped a hand over Kylie's mouth, holding it there. She gave her a muffled cuss out.  
  
"Derek, GO!" Kit yelled, watching Derek run from the room. She let off her hand, "Get ready, I don't want to explain..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Madam Link stared at Kylie and Kit, who were eating quietly for once. She was a short, dumpy witch with white hair, always in a tightly drawn bun. Even though she was very harsh, they all cared for her deeply. Kit decided that maybe she should hurry faster, she wanted to have time to play Quidditch. Kit glared as Derek Kingston came over, holding his tray out in front of him. He had a soft red blush to his cheeks.   
  
" Kit, I-I'm very sorry about that... I didn't realize-"  
  
"It's alright Derek, I know it was my fault." Kit sighed and scooted down to give him room to sit on the wooden bench.  
  
"So, are you two still up for some Quidditch? I just went into Hogsmeade to buy a new broom and gear. I got you one Kit... for your birthday tomorrow."  
  
Kit smiled innocently at him and fluttered her long black eyelashes.  
  
"Couldn't by any chance be that Cygnus that was just ordered from Calcutta?" Kit asked innocently, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
Kylie stood, clearing her throat. Kit and Derek both grabbed their trays, following her to the kitchenette behind the cafeteria. After dumping them into the bubbly sink, Kit and Kylie both went to their dorms to pick up their gear.   
  
" Hurry up! Madam is starting tutoring in two hours, Derek has to go early, too!" Kylie exclaimed, brushing her short red hair quickly.  
  
Kit grabbed her black Quidditch gear, and went into her bathroom. She stared into the wide mirror, grabbing her toothbrush. She brushed fastly, smiling big to inspect them thoroughly.   
  
Kit had a peculiar secret to her. She was a Bewitcher, an alluring, talented, magical being. Bewitcher's are born from a veela and a vampire. They have three special characteristics about them; they have a unique feature, one of their very own, Kit's was the fact that she had long luxurious purple ringlets; they had eyes that changed to match their mood; (They would turn red for anger, light sparkling blue for happiness, bright and vivid gold for excited and anxious, a deep misty gray when they felt sad and empty, bright green for embaressment, and light purple for calmness and love.) and they all have a black faery birthmark on their upper thigh.  
  
All Bewitchers have three special powers. They can read minds at will, teleport from one area to another, and "Bewitch". To bewitch is simply being able to do extraordinary magic of all kinds of magic with your mind, and only Bewitcher's can do it. Kit was already showing signs of having powerful mind powers, far more than any simple spell or potion can do.  
  
Of course, like everything else in the world, it has many downsides. At times of extreme emotion, they cannot control their magic and will accidently use their powers. A Bewitcher's initial identification is the fact that all men fall for them instantly, the only way to distinguish true love from infatuation is to sing the "Bewitcher's Song".  
  
"Kit hurry up in there you slow little snail! Derek's getting shifty out here!" Kylie yelled impatiently.  
  
Kit pulled on her black gauntlet pads and attached them quickly. She looked in the mirror, light purple eyes staring back. She brushed her hair up into a neat ponytail and ran out, carrying her black robes.  
  
"Finally! C'mon, we have about an hour left to play half pop." Derek said, handing Kit her new broom.  
  
Kit squealed with delight, running her gloved hand over the sleek maroon mahogany. The twigs were clipped perfectly, a pale yellow, the end of the handle had the words Cygnus Five-Eighty painted on in loopy gold letters. Kit threw her arms around him.  
  
"Thank you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving him blushing as they all ran out to the break field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aright you smarms!" Derek said to the other orphans as Kit and Kylie tried not to laugh," This is how half pop works: there are four to six people who pass this here Quaffle around the break field and through the obstacle course; then, the Carrier will shoot it through the tree's loop branch and Kit, that pretty little purple head over there, will act as a Keeper, defending the loop!"  
  
Derek walked up and down the field, where he had the others lined up military style. Kylie and Kit were still choking back laughs when he stopped in front of a tiny nine-year-old, who was quivering nervously.  
  
"You, you'll be Carrier, and the others will be your Protector's." Derek said in a false general tone," Me and Kylie over there are going to be trying to steal the Quaffle from all of you and shoot it at the swings. That's pretty much it!"  
  
The six orphans picked up their brooms and mounted, flying up and hovering. Kylie threw Derek his Nimbus and watched him fly over them. Kit was already in the air, flying at breakneck speed to her post, swerving around to face them all.   
  
"On my mark..." Kylie raised the Quaffle up and threw it high, signaling the start. She hopped on her broom and sped upwards as Sean Murray, the Carrier, seized the Quaffle.   
  
Sean passed it to his sister, Alexia, as he went through one of the obstacle hoops, nearly colliding with a tree. She sped over a branch and flew through the next four hoops easily, tossing the ball back to another player. He shot up and dived down beside Sean, handing him the Quaffle as Derek rammed him. Sean lost his balance and twirled upside down, dropping it.  
  
Francine Killington seized it, swooping under Kylie and heading towards the loop. Sean sped forward and grabbed the Quaffle, lobbing it perfectly straight at the loop. Kit shot over, capturing it upside down.  
  
" Ooh! Nice try guys!" Kit smirked and threw it as hard as she could, sending it all the way to Kylie, who was soaring above the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The reason they play this way is because the orphanage doesn't allow proper Quidditch, they deemed it far too dangerous! Oh, and I'll be switching to another more, familar POV now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry grabbed his glasses off of the nightstand haphazardly, knocking the small lamp over. He placed them on the bridge of his small nose, yawning loudly.  
  
"Any second now..." He mumbled quietly, listening for--  
  
"WAKE UP!" Came the horribly banshee shriek of his evil er--delightful, aunt.  
  
Harry tossed the thin scratchy sheet aside, swinging his legs over the bed onto the floor. Turning on the light, he shook his head sleepily.  
  
"BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Boomed a voice that shook the two-story house violently.  
  
Harry opened the door cautiously and hobbled drowsily down the stairs. He stepped into the kitchen, spotting a small zooming gray object and a purple faced Vernon. Harry would've laughed at seeing his uncle, resembling a steaming fuschia teapot, being circled by a small fluffy snitch. That would be, if he wasn't grasping a large roll of parchment labled "To Harry".  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU---"Vernon was cut off as the small owl hit his head. Petunia scowled as it hit the floor.  
  
"Can I have my letter?" Harry asked, watching Pig fly back up. "It's probably from Sirius..."   
  
Uncle Vernon's face turned purple, then white. This reminded Harry somewhat of Christmas lights...  
  
"TAKE IT! AND THAT BLOODY OWL!" He roared, spraying the floor with spit. He shoved it at Harry, eyeing him evilly.  
  
Harry looked at the barely legible scrawl. Running back up the stairs, he unrolled it, Pig flying rampantly behind. He opened his door, closed it, and jumped on his bed.  
  
"Harry,  
  
I have both good and bad news. The good news is that Dumbledore has agreed to allow you to reside there, at Hogwarts. Only if, though, you watch after your cousin. You see, that's the bad news. You have a cousin, quite distant actually, who is currently residing in an orphanage. Her parents, your father's sister and her husband, died mysteriously. Her name is Katherine Clivelle, and she is a Bewitcher. Dumbledore will be arriving tomorrow, on her 15 birthday, to take you to meet her.  
  
Sirius"  
  
Harry sat wide-eyed. He had a cousin? A cousin!? And what the hell was a Bewitcher?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hee Hee! Please REVIEW! Pretty please with Draco on top? Ooh...that sounds wonderful... 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: What a Nightmare!  
  
Kit opened her tome, waiting in the small room for Master Malcolm, her tutor. He taught her along with Sean Murray, Alexia Murray, and Kyle Holland. She pulled out her feathery quills and her parchment pad, shifting nervously in her seat as Kyle walked in.   
  
He was absolutely gorgeous, with spiky black hair, frosted with blonde hightlights. He had soft brown eyes framed in thin wire glasses, and always wore baggy jeans and button-up polo shirts. Today it was blue one.  
  
"Morning!" He said in his adorable Irish accent, sitting down in the desk next to her.  
  
"H-h-hello..." Kit said nervously, her eyes a bright green.  
  
He laughed as Alexia walked in, skipping obnoxiously. She was a seven-year-old with short curly red hair and a freckly face. Alexia was always smiling and laughing, everyone loved her airy attitude. Everyone except Madam Link, who found her ditzy and incompetent. She was followed by her older brother, Sean who sat in the seat behind Kit.  
  
He had short red hair, with freckles in the exact same spots as his sister. He was always trying to act mature, showing his baby sister the "proper" ways of doing things. They had both been abandoned by their father, a muggle, who hated magic of all kinds. When he had found there was a possibility of them being magical, he dumped them in Hogsmeade, right outside of Honeydukes.  
  
"Hey Kittie! Hows it goin?" Alexia asked, pulling out a sugar quill and sucking on it. She had a squeaky and peppy voice, like a canary.  
  
"Mal will have your freckled head if he sees you with that in class!" Sean exclaimed, snatching it from her.  
  
"Shh! He's coming!" Kyle whispered as Alexia started to protest.  
  
The door opened, revealing a tall, blue haired, and lanky wizard. He had on a black buttoned shirt and denim pants, his wand sticking from his left pocket. This was their teacher, an intelligent wizard, fresh from his final term at Killton, a school in Calcutta.   
  
"Please get out your dream journals, quills, and Dream Tomes!" Malcolm asked, setting his wand on the long desk at the head of the room. "Today we are deciphering your last dreams!"  
  
Kit pulled out her silver diary, which she had selected for a journal for her dreams. She remembered writing in it after playing half pop. She did not want to read it aloud.  
  
"Alexia, will you please read us your dream?" Malcolm asked, sitting on his desk, facing them with his own journal open.  
  
" I was lying in a wheat field with Sean, and we were watching a tall man harvest. He was wearing a long black cape and blue shoes. Sean kept throwing rocks at his back, trying to get his attention, but the man just ignored us!" Alexia turned a page, flipping her pig-tailed hair. " Then, finally, he turned around and I screamed. Then, I woke up, but I never saw his face at all!"  
  
"What really stood out?" Malcolm asked, opening his black leather tome.  
  
"Well...um..." Alexia was thinking back," probably the wheat itself! I remember it was really clear, but we were slightly blurry."  
  
"Kyle, can you tell us what wheat is as a dream symbol?" He asked, looking at Kyle thoughtfully.  
  
"It says, 'When wheat is swaying, it symbolizes physical change,' and when it is still, 'It means danger ahead.' " Kyle said in his adorable accent.  
  
" Well, Madam Portente was giving me a haircut today..." Alexia said as an afterthought.  
  
"Katherine, you next."  
  
"Umm...s-s-sir..." Kit said stammering.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I really think that it's a bit...er...embarrasing!"   
  
"I'm sorry, Kit, but it would be unfair if I allowed you to pass today." Malcolm said, clearly regarding the many times she had passed before.  
  
"Alright...I was running through a white room, crying profusely. I heard laughter, like a child when they play. I didn't see an end or a wall anywhere, and then I hit something." Kit looked warily at Malcolm, who urged her on,"I fell over and looked up...It was a boy wearing a gold and maroon Quidditch uniform.  
  
" He smiled at me and hoisted me up, talking inaudibly. I felt scared that I couldn't hear him, like I had gone deaf. But suddenly the floor went out, pulling us into a blue fire..."  
  
" Well, when Quidditch of any form is in a dream, it usuaslly siginifies finacial aid. And the blue flames mean you are leaving some one important behind!" Alexia exclaimed without being called upon.  
  
"Right, what about the white room?" Malcolm asked interestedly.  
  
"A white room means unexpected news, or a bargining of some sort!" Sean said, Alexia glaring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I know, I know... the symbols aren't like normal ones, but that's cos they are magic peoples and they have special things! HeeHee...Please review and I'll give you a blueberry poptart!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Four: Wait Til Ron and 'Moine Hear...  
  
Shell t the breakfast table, trying not to stare at Dudley. Dudley was sagging over his chair less then usual, his diet taking effect. The only bad thing was, now he had mounds of loose skin. Petunia was proud all the same. Dudley, on the other hand, was livid.  
  
"Mum! I hate this stupid diet! It's making me look like a deflated volley-ball!" Dudley fake whined.  
  
"Well...maybe we could send you to the gym. It would turn it to muscle and maybe," Uncle Vernon sighed," make you look normal again."  
  
Petunia looked at Dudley thoughtfully and nodded. Dudley felt even worse.  
  
"THE GYM! BUT MUUUMMM!" He cried, knocking his bran cereal to the floor. "I DON'T WANT TO GO!"  
  
"But Duddy-kins! You want to have muscle don't you!" Petunia urged.  
  
"Whatever...but make Harry come too!"  
  
Harry glared. He didn't even have to worry about it though...he was leaving!  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. Doesn't matter anyway." Harry replied, taking his plate to the sink .  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry patted Hedgwig, gathering his posessions and stuffing them into his trunk. He hadn't been bothered for a while, still waiting for Dumbledore to pick him up. Last night, he recieved an owl from him, telling him he'd be there at lunch and that he'd Apparate in the living room.  
  
"Well, Hedgwig...we're all ready to leave. I can't believe I'm saying this ,but...I'm leaving for good!" Harry exclaimed, laying on the bed.  
  
He glanced at the alarm clock he'd repaired, it was 11:42. Almost time! He jumped up, grabbed his trunk and rushed downstairs, dragging it along. All of the Dursleys were gone, they had went to get Dudley a membership at the local gym. Harry lay on the couch, setting down Hedgwig's cage. He heard a loud 'pop' and fell off the couch, startled as Dumbledore appeared.  
  
"Why, hello Harry. Are you ready?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry heaved his trunk onto his bed at Hogwarts. He was there, waiting for his escort to take him to pick up his cousin. It felt odd for him to have a relative, one he didn't know about. In a way, he was frightened of meeting this Katherine girl.  
  
"Hey, Harry! I'm supposed ter take ya ter get yer cousin." Hagrid said, stooping down to enter into the door.  
  
  
  
"Wow," Harry said, his face lighting up. "Where is this orphanage exactly?"  
  
"It's in Hogsmeade, right bout near Honeyduke's." Hagrid replied, "C'mon, we need ter hurry up!"  
  
Harry jumped up and walked out with Hagrid. They both walked down the stairs, talking about nothing in particular. As they rounded down the Charms cooridor, Harry thought of something he'd forgotten.  
  
"Today's her birthday, right?"  
  
"Ya, I think so," Hagrid said, walking with Harry down the entrance hall.  
  
"I don't even have her a present..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Back to Kit, she felt neglected...*Kit holds up a sign saying I'm With Stupid, pointing it at the author*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!" Kit exclaimed, staring at Madam Link angrily.  
  
"I have a living, breathing relative and I'm just now leaving here?!"  
  
"Katherine, calm down! He is only just learning of you also." Madam Link replied, putting a few of Kit's things in her suitcase. They were in her room, packing.  
  
"I still can't believe that you waited til just now to tell me!" Kit said huffily, folding her arms across her chest. "I will not leave."  
  
Madam link stared at her stony faced. She set down the shirt she was folding.  
  
"Why is that? One minute you're raving mad that I didn't tell you sooner, now you refuse to leave?"  
  
"Well, I'd have to leave Derek, and Kylie! They are about the only thing close to a brother and sister I have ever had!" Kit exclaimed, picking up the shirt and throwing it to the floor. "I refuse to leave with someone whom I have never even met in my entire existence!"  
  
"Stop being so stubborn! I can see how you feel, most of the orphans here have immediate family that want nothing to do with them!" Madam Link shouted, bending over and grabbing the shirt.  
  
"Can I at least say goodbye to them? I haven't even told anyone!"  
  
"I'll go get them. Is there anyone else you'd like to say goodbye to?" Madam Link asked calmly.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Who might that be?"   
  
"Everyone! I'll miss them all...It's not the least bit fair that I have to leave the only home I've ever known!" Kit said, sitting down on her bed and snapping closed the suitcase.  
  
"I'll just have evryone meet you in the entrance hall. Now get ready quickly! He'll be arriving shortly." Madam Link turned on her heels and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Hagrid announced as he led Harry up a small set of steps.  
  
Harry stepped up to the door nervously and knocked hard. He looked at Hagrid warily, recieving an encouraging smile back. The door opened quickly, revealing a tall, skinny old witch with long black hair in a tight french-braid.  
  
"I am Madam Portente. Mr. Potter, I presume?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be me...Harry, Mr. Potter." Harry said nervously.  
  
"I'll get Katherine, she's just saying goodbye to her friends." The witch turned, leaving the door open, and walked off to where the girl was.  
  
Harry watched a huddle of people move towards the door. A girl stepped into view.  
  
"Hello, I'm Katherine Clivelle, but my friends call me Kit." The girl held out her hand for him to shake.  
  
Harry took it, stunned. She was a little shorter than he, with long, luxurious purple ringletted hair. Her eyes were a bright gold and she had porcelain white skin. She wore a short-sleeved black shirt over a long-sleeved, collared white shirt, and a short red plaid skirt over black panty hoes. She smiled at him, revealing pearly white teeth.  
  
"Hi, I'm Harry, Harry Potter. Are these your friends?" Harry asked, pointing to the group of people.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, this is Kylie and Derek." Kit pointed to two kids.  
  
Kylie had short red hair and chrome colored eyes. She was short and curvy, wearing a white tank top and khaki flares. Derek stood next to her, towering. He had spiky blonde hair and flaming orange eyes, wearing a blue polo shirt and baggy black jeans.   
  
"Hello!" Kylie said friendly, nudging a scowling Derek.  
  
"Hey," Derek replied flatly.  
  
"These are Alexia and Sean, and this is Kyle." Kit said, pointing to three people.  
  
Kyle nodded, very tall compared to the others. He was wearing a polo shirt and blue baggy shorts. Sean, wearing the same as Derek, waved. Alexia, a very short giddy-looking girl, smiled. She was wearing a yellow sundress.  
  
"Oh, this is Hagrid." Harry said, gesturing towards his older companion.  
  
Kit smiled and took his hand, shaking it gently. She turned as Derek and Kylie came up, hugging her tightly. Kit gasped as Derek kissed her on the cheek. She blushed a deep red.   
  
"Sorry about that, caught up in the moment..." Derek said, turning crimson.  
  
"Kit..." Kyle said, shifting a little on his feet.  
  
"Yes?" Kit asked, walking in front of him.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot." Kyle smiled and pulled her into a gentle hug. "Godbye..."  
  
  
  
Kit blushed and walked back up to the door by a smiling Harry. She summoned her suitcase and grabbed it mid-air. Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
  
  
"H-h-how...did you-?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll find out soon enough..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hope that you all liked my little bye-bye scene. I took it from when I moved once...*Kit and Harry frown at the author, both shaking their heads.* Please review! That blueberry poptart offer still stands. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Nothing Out of the Ordinary...  
  
Kit glanced over at Harry, still not fully used to having a cousin. She knew he was famous for that scar on his forehead, but he wasn't the only famous one. She was famous too.  
  
  
  
"So, are you excited about coming to Hogwarts to stay?" Harry asked, smiling at her.  
  
"Very, but I still wonder why exactly I didn't know about you at all...no seemed to know I had any relation!" Kit shrugged and smiled back, showing off her white teeth again.  
  
Hagrid led them past Zonko's, heading for the Three Broomsticks. Harry tugged at his hair, trying to make it set down normally.   
  
"C'mon, Rosmerta is expectin' ya all soon!" Hagrid said, pushing open the doors.  
  
The tavern was completely empty, smelling of lemons. Kit spotted a woman wiping down the bar. They all walked up by her and watched Hagrid tap her on the shoulder. The woman turned around, smiling warmly at him.   
  
She had short, curly black hair, bouncing around her face. Her eyes were a bright green and she was wearing a blue apron over a yellow dress. She was a very curvy woman, quite beautiful in fact.   
  
"This, is Rosmerta." Hagrid announced to Kit.  
  
"Katherine, I haven't seen you since you were a baby! Your hair isn't burgandy anymore, what happened to it?" Rosmerta exclaimed, hugging her profusely.  
  
"Wait a minute! Who are you and how do you know me?!" Kit asked shrilly, pushing her away. She knew it was rude, but she had no idea who this woman was.  
  
"Oh, I forgot! I'm your godmother. Your mother was my closest friend." Rosmerta looked at Kit appologetically. "I was supposed to come and get you, but I felt you'd be safer with Albus."  
  
"Albus? Albus Dumbledore?" Kit asked curiously, "He's the headmaster, right?"  
  
"Yes, that would be him. I'll still visit often, but I'm sure with your connection to Harry, you are in danger."  
  
"What do you mean, her connection to me? Does this have anything to do with Vold- sorry, I mean You-Know-Who?" Harry asked stepping protectively by Kit.  
  
"Yes, she is a Bewitcher, as I'm sure Sirius told you, and she has extraordinary talent. He'd do anything to take that away from you."  
  
"I'm in danger? First, I find out that I have family. Second, I find out that he is the famous Harry Potter. Now, I find that I have a godmother, who knows that Voldemort wants to kill me! When did my life become so complicated!"   
  
Everyone stared at Kit. All with looks of shock on their faces.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Dumbledore swept into the staffroom, carrying the Sorting Hat. He was accompanied by Professor McGonagall. Harry stood by Kit, who was shaking nervously. She sat down as they approached.   
  
"Katherine, are you sure you want to try it on? You could just reside with Harry in Gryffindor." McGonagall asked, setting the hat on a table.  
  
"No, I want to make sure that I am in the right house. If I am related to him, maybe I'll go to the same house." Kit replied.  
  
"Katherine, do you know anything about your parents?" Dumbledore asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Only that my father was a vampire and my mother a veela." Kit said confused.  
  
"Your father went here, at Hogwarts. At the same time your father went here, Harry." Dumbledore said seriously, "He was a Slytherin. I only allowed him here, because he wasn't at all a dangerous vampire. His parents told me the one thing to do to control him."  
  
"What was that?" Kit asked, leaning forward interestedly.  
  
"Whistle. It was the oddest thing I ever saw too." He said, chuckling. " Everytime he looked as if he were turning, I'd whistle, and then he would close his eyes and start to sing whatever tune I had whistled."  
  
"Well," McGonagall pressed, "Are you ready to be sorted?"  
  
Kit nodded, straightening up herself. She took the hat, setting it on her head. Harry watched anxiously as the hat sprang to life.  
  
"Hmm...you cannot be placed. No way to choose between the snake or lion!" The Hat harrumphed, sighed, then slumped over.  
  
Dumbledore pulled the hat off, a look of amusement on his face. Harry couldn't grasp what had happened. Instead, he decided to ask.   
  
"What exactly is wrong, Professor?" Harry asked McGonagall, who was also slightly amused.  
  
"This has happened only once before!" McGonagall announced proudly. "The last time it happened was when a young Kirk Clivelle tried it on."  
  
Kit seemed even more confused to Harry. He shrugged and watched them tickle the Hat .(yes I said tickle!) The Sorting Hat sputtered angrily as they set it back on her head. It started to rock back and forth.  
  
"Friendship, 20%; courage, 40%; wit, 30%; cunning, 10%!" The hat exclaimed, then stood straight up. "Gryffindor!"  
  
Harry smiled widely as Kit removed the hat, setting it on a table. Dumbledore retrieved it, sweeping out of the room, leaving Harry and Professor McGonagall alone with her.  
  
"Another Gryffindor! How delightful!" McGonagall said giddilly, quite out of character. "I only hope you aren't like your father! He and Severus were quite good friends, them and Lucius Malfloy always reeked havoc against my house!"  
  
"Well, I guess I better show to Gryffindor Tower! Shall we?" Harry asked, standing.  
  
"Yes," McGonagall said, regaining her civilized demeanor, "It is quite late. I expect you both would like to awake early to head to Diagon Alley. Tom has invited you to stay until the term starts."  
  
"Tom?" Kit asked, she had never been to Diagon Alley.  
  
"Yes, he works at the pub, the Leaky Cauldron." Harry answered. "Professor?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Potter?"  
  
"What time should we wake?"  
  
"About ten would be fine, I'm sure. Professor Dumbledore shall see you both there by Apparation." McGonagall turned, leaving them in the deserted staffroom.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit stretched, yawning and brushing a curl from her face. She and Harry had stayed up all night, catching up and talking. They both had camped out in the commonroom with blankets and pillows from their beds. All night, Kit heard about Ron and Hermione and all the wonderful things they had done together. She also heard about Draco Malfloy and the other Slytherin's, such as Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. They finally fell asleep at about three in the morning.  
  
"C'mon! It's 10:30, McGonagall just came in." Harry exclaimed, hastily pulling the covers from her face.   
  
Kit groaned and hoisted herself out of the chair, stepping clumsily to the floor and stubbing her toe. Harry grabbed her blankets and folded them, laying them on the floor beside his.   
  
"Oh..." Kit moaned, grabbing her toe and jumping around. "I'll go get my stuff, are you already ready?"  
  
"Yeah, just need to brush my teeth!" Harry stated, running up the stairs. Kit followed him, stepping into the girl's dormitories.  
  
She bounded over to her dresser, pulling out a silvery, long-sleeved button-up shirt. She pushed close the drawer and pulled open another, grabbing a pair of khaki capri's. Kit ran into the bathroom, pulling off her pajama shirt and replacing it with the other, then taking off the silk shorts and replacing them with the capri's. She looked into the mirror, grabbing the brush she had stowed away. After putting her purple hair into two plaits, letting the curls lay in front of her, she brushed her teeth.   
  
"Are you ready?" Harry yelled from the doorway to the girl's room.  
  
"Yeah, just need to get my shoes." Kit said, running out to the closet and pulling out a pair of clog sandals. "Okay."  
  
Kit stepped into them then met Harry outside in the hall. He was wearing an oversized shirt and very baggy jeans.   
  
"Do you want me to---?"   
  
Harry nodded and Kit waved her hand at his clothes, transfiguring them into a pair of blue denim cargo's and a button-up, black, silk shirt. Harry smiled and grabbed the suitcases they had packed last night for their stay. Kit followed him down the stairs and grabbed his arm.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, looking at her confused.  
  
"You know how I'm a Bewitcher?" Kit asked, continuing as Harry nodded, "Well, I can teleport, you know, informal Apparation."  
  
Harry still stared, not sure what she met. Kit sighed and closed her eyes, still gripping his arm.   
  
"Ereht Eme Kat." She whispered, sparks eminating from her body. "Ylki uq!"  
  
They dissapeared in a blinding white flash, being pulled at a fastening pace. Harry felt his stomach drop as they appeared once more. In the Staffroom.  
  
"Whoa..." Harry breathed, gasping for air.   
  
"Well?" Kit asked, flipping her hair, distinctly unruffled. "I love it...don't you?"  
  
Harry gaped at her wordlessly, barely noticing Professor Dumbledore leaning against the wall. Kit smiled at Harry, turning to face the professor.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: I like short chapters...not really but i have bad bad bad BAD evil writer's block! *Harry and Kit chuckle, both hiding something behind their backs* What, what is it?! *Kit shakes her head mischieviously* Damn you woman! give it to me! *Harry nods and holds out his hand.* YOU STOLE MISTER FLUFFY! THAT'S MY ONLY MUSE! *Kit holds out her hands* YOU TOOK MS. SNOOKIES! DAMN YOU ALL! 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five: First Impressions Are Important!  
  
"How are we supposed to get the keys to our room if he isn't even here?!" Kit sighed loudly, lifting her suitcase.  
  
Harry shrugged at Kit, opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Dumbledore told me that Tom would be here!" Harry replied to her question.  
  
Kit screamed as Tom burst from behind her, coming throught the door. He caught her as she fainted.  
  
"Sorry! I had to run an errand..." He stated, setting her at a table. "This your cousin?"  
  
Harry set down his suitcase, "Yeah...she's a bit jumpy..."  
  
Harry opened Hedgwig's cage, letting the owl soar out, swooping to the bar. Harry sighed and lifted Kit up as she regained consciousness. She glared at Tom.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss! I just came in and...there you were! Well, I guess I better get your keys then, eh?" Tom said hurriedly, rushing behind the counter and grabbing two sets of keys. "Now, Miss--"  
  
"Kit! Call me Kit please!" Kit piped up, shaking her head to get the hair to lie down.   
  
"Kit, right, you'll be in the room across from Harry." Tom led them both down a long hall, stopping at two rooms. "Harry, this is your room, Kit, this is your's."  
  
  
  
Harry waved goodbye to him, lifting up both of their suitcases, and entering her room.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"So, you will come with me to get a pet!" Kit prodded, they were sitting in her room at the tavern.  
  
"Fine...I guess if you want me too." Harry sighed, standing up.  
  
"We can teleport if you----"  
  
"I'd rather walk, thank you!" Harry said quickly, remembering his past teleportation experience.  
  
"Be that way then..." Kit huffed, following him out the hall and through the empty tavern. They walked out the door, passing many shops until Harry motioned for her to go into one of the stores.  
  
They walked into a dark shop called the Magical Menagerie, Kit looking around at all of the strange animals. She stopped at a cage full of multi-colored kittens.  
  
"Aren't they adorable!" Kit asked Harry, who was looking at them curiously. "I think I'll get a lilac one...ooh!"  
  
Kit opened the cage, withdrawing a bengal-striped, lilac, female kitten. She scratched it's ears, cooing to Harry at how cute it was. He took her up to the counter.  
  
The teenage sales-witch looked up from her magazine, smacking gum loudly. She looked at the girl as if she had just stepped on her toe.  
  
"Ya do know that those can speak, eh?" She asked, looking at her even more irritatedly. "They'll gain the ability around their ninth or tenth week..."  
  
"Really?!" Kit stroked the kitten," How old are they?"  
  
"That one right there is about seven weeks old, her name is Ikis...she's got a nickname around here though..."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking at the strange kitten.  
  
"Bad Kitty...she loves to sneak outta the pen and run rampant...I don't mind tellin' ya that she's my least favorite animal in here..."  
  
"Well...I'll take her! How much?" Kit smirked.  
  
"Five Sickles..." The witch chuckled, "That little cat ain't worth a Knut if ya were to ask me!"  
  
"Here...consider this my present for you..." Harry withdrew the money, setting it on the counter.  
  
"Bye..." The tiny kitten croaked in a very high-pitched voice. The sales-witch looked annoyed.  
  
"Oooh! She can speak already, Harry!" Kit cooed, stratching it's ears as they left.  
  
"Hawwy!" Ikis giggled, "HAWWY!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: I know that it's awfully short, but I'm saving the rest for the next chapter. *Kit jumps up and down, waving a pink teddy bear, tossing it to Harry* NO! Snuffles! 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six: The Meetings  
  
Harry watched Kit playing with Ikis, trying to get her to say her name. So far, all she would say was, "HAWWY!" Kit was getting rather annoyed.  
  
"Come on! Say, 'Kit'...or, 'Mum'!" Kit persisted.  
  
"K--iiiiiii---wwy!" Ikis giggled, "Kiwwy!"  
  
"At least she's close..." Kit picked up the tiny cat and stood. "Are we going to go to get our stuff?"  
  
It had been a week since they had gotten there, and they still hadn't gotten their supplies. Harry had tried to find any sight of his friends, but they obviously weren't there. He had become slightly discouraged, but resolved to at least help her get her things. After all, his Potions Kit was running thin...  
  
"Alright," Harry sighed, "Have your list?"  
  
"Yes," She smiled happily," and my money."  
  
Harry followed her out of the room, Ikis perched on her shoulder. She purred and rubbed slightly against her neck.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
After leaving the Apothecary, they headed along to Flourish and Blotts, expecting to see some familiar faces. Kit kept wanting to go into every shop, but Harry really seemed to be keen on getting to this certain store. Kit kept pointing at random people, seeing if Harry knew any of them, but it registered no response. She gave Harry Ikis as they stepped into the rowdy bookshop.  
  
"So...what's on the list?" Kit asked, fingers gliding over the books perched on a low shelf.  
  
"We need alot of them...did you get your money?" Harry frowned, " You do have a vault...?"  
  
"Yes! I went and withdrew some more after we went to the Apothecary!" Kit looked slightly abashed.  
  
"Sorry...just wanted to make sure." Harry absentmindedly picked up a third year Transfiguation book.   
  
"Someone's waving at you, Harry!" Kit pointed towards the door.  
  
Harry turned around expecting to see Hagrid, or Ron, or Hermione...but not---  
  
"Oliver?" Harry grinned at the tall figure coming towards them.  
  
"Wow! You've gotten tall over the last two years!" Oliver looked at him warnly, "Hope you aren't too tall!"  
  
Harry knew exactly what he meant. He, of course was talking about how his position on the house team. As a Seeker, he usually did best when he was light-weight and speedy, not as tall as he is now.  
  
"Well, it has been awhile!" Harry grinned again and noticed Kit, who was hacking her head off trying to get his attention. "Oh, this is my cousin, Katherine Clivelle."  
  
Oliver looked slightly confused.  
  
"I only just found out about her," he added quickly as Oliver extended his hand for her to shake.  
  
Kit smiled toothily, shaking his hand gently, "You can call me Kit."  
  
"Hello, Kit, I'm Oliver Wood." Oliver let go of her hand finally, grinning back at her.  
  
"Have you seen the Weasley's yet?" Harry asked hopefully.  
  
"Not yet, but then again, I just got here...Apparated."  
  
"Oh...that's right!" Harry felt slightly stupid, "So, what exactly have you been up to?"  
  
"Well," Oliver smiled sheepishly, "I'm engaged now..."  
  
"Really?!? To who?" Harry pried, Kit had gone off somewhere now, leaving Ikis at their feet.  
  
"Well...I know you've met her...last year at the Triwizard Cup."  
  
"Who?" Harry still had no clue.  
  
"Fluer, Harry...Fluer Delacour!" Oliver was blushing slightly, shifting on his feet.  
  
"Fluer?!?" Harry half-shouted, "How? When? WHY?"  
  
"We met last year when I was traceling with Puddlemere United, we went to France and I bumped into her...we've been together since!"  
  
"Wow...is she here too?" Harry couldn't help but ask this.  
  
"No, she and her cousins are off in Paris getting the arrangements for our wedding in order." Oliver smiled slightly, "So, how did you find out about your cousin?"  
  
"Well..." Harry didn't know how to word it without mentioning Sirius, but he tried anyway, "Dumbledore told me about her...yeah...then Hagrid took me to get her!"   
  
"Oh..." Oliver shrugged, "Have you seen anyone over the summer? The Weasleys?"   
  
Harry found it very odd that Oliver should be mentioning the Weasleys to him...he never thought them to be that close. All the same, he also found it odd that he would be here, in Diagon Alley for no particular reason, no motive or intention that he was letting up on...  
  
"Not really...Ron owled me a week ago," Harry remembered getting the letter the night before he found out about Kit, "Other than that...not at all!"  
  
"Oh," Oliver lightened up, "Well, then I guess you'll be pleasantly suprised..."   
  
Harry definetly knew something was odd, the way Oliver glanced at the door, then smiled at him. Harry turned confusedly to the door and nearly tackled it's occupants.  
  
"Ron! Fred, George!" Harry ran over to them, Ikis bouncing behind him. The Weasleys smiled.  
  
"Wow! You grew over the summer!" Ron and Harry said at the same time.  
  
Harry and Ron laughed, both walking with the twins to Oliver and Kit, who had rejoined him and was talking quietly to him. Ikis climbed painfully up Harry's leg, then curled up around his shoulder.  
  
"Ollie! Good to see you, mate!" Fred smiled at Oliver, hitting him on the back friendly like.  
  
"Spiffing!" George added with a smirk.  
  
"What have you been up to this summer?" Ron asked Harry anxiously, completely ignoring Kit.  
  
"Discovering a few things..." Harry smiled at the confused look the three were giving him."This," He pointed to Kit, "is my cousin."  
  
The Weasleys finally acknowledged Kit, who smiled sweetly. The twins shook her hand, both still smiling amusedly. Ron just looked shocked.  
  
"Hello," Fred said, "I'm Fred, and these are my brothers..." He hit Ron in the ribs, trying to get his attention.  
  
"Hi," Ron said flatly. " I'm Ron."  
  
Kit smiled weakly, thrown off by the stony glare he was giving Harry. Harry gave him a confused look.  
  
"I think that Ron and I need to have a little talk..." Harry grabbed Ron roughly by the arm, pulling him to the back of the shop.  
  
"What?" Ron gave him a suprised look.  
  
"What's your problem?" Harry snapped.  
  
"You should know!" Ron threw his arms in the air, "You didn't even say anything about you having a cousin!"  
  
Harry gave him an exasperated look, "Like I knew! I just found out about her too! Sirius told me!"  
  
Ron's expression lightened, "Sirius? He knew? And you just now found out?!?"   
  
  
  
Harry smiled, "Yeah...but it seems that he didn't really know either."   
  
"Er...Harry...." Ron gave him a nervous look.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ron blushed, "Is she going to Hogwarts next year?"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
After that, Ron considerably warmed up to Kit, although she didn't really know why. All she knew was that Harry seemed particularly happier whenever he was there. The whole day they looked for their school things, and for Hermione Granger.  
  
All of the time that Kit had spent with Harry, it seemed he talked mostly about his friends. She know knew that Hermione and he had been friends since their first year, and they were very close. She didn't know whether to see that a vulnerability, or an attribute.  
  
Just as they were about to call it a day and head back, they spotted Hermione, sitting by Ollivander's with a small boy. She looked very worried...  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Hermione called urgently as they ran toh re, Kit lagging behind due to their large height difference.  
  
"Hermy! Who aww dey?" The little boy squeaked, pulling at the sleeve of her sweater. He had black hair and a flat nose.  
  
"Wow...who's this?" Ron asked, giving her a suspicious look. "I knew you should've never gone to Bulagria with that Krum..he went and knocked you up!"  
  
Hermione went red and gave Ron a death glare, hugging the little boy, "This is not my son! I'm watching him for my parents...he's my cousin!"  
  
Ron looked very relieved, but still suspicious in his own little way. "Well...then why are you so worried?"  
  
"I can't find them! I went into Ollivander's to get my wand checked, it's been frizzling every spell I try, then hen we came out..." Hermione sighed, "they were gone!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Well....that was pretty long. eh? Sort of dramatic there at the end! Oh, and if you were wondering why it took so long to update, it's because I've been so busy! Just started another fic, "The Wonderful Wonder of Songs and Humility," you should check it out! It's a lot funnier than this story! *Kit grimaces, looking neglected* She's just mad because she's not in it.... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven: Muggle Encounters  
  
"What?" Harry gasped, "They just left?"  
  
The little boy let out a muffled sob.  
  
"I don't think they left...maybe they thought that we were somewhere else..." Hermione hugged the boy tighter, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
"Maybe mum's seen them!" Ron said hopefully, "Her and Ginny are getting her an owl, Bill's treat, and they might've bumped into them!"  
  
"Oh, Mikel...you're getting my sweater wet." Hermione looked disdainfully at the large wet spot he was making.  
  
"There they are!" Harry smiled, watching a couple run to them, both looking very relieved.  
  
"Goodness! We looked everywhere!" The woman said, "What on heavens were you doing?"  
  
"I told you, mother," Hermione sighed, "I had to get my wand fixed!"  
  
Kit looked at them oddly, they didn't seem to look like the adults she had seen...they must be---  
  
"Muggles!" Kit gasped, very quietly. "Harry!"  
  
Harry came up to her, "What?"  
  
"Are they Muggles?" She whispered quietly to him.  
  
"Oh! Yes! Have you ever met Muggles?" He wasn't whispering, "These are Hermione's parents!"  
  
"No...actually I've never even seen a Muggle!"   
  
"Who is this, Harry?" Hermione asked incredulously.  
  
"My cousin." Harry smiled, letting Kit introduce herself for once.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kit Clivelle." She took her hand and shook it.  
  
"Hermione Granger," Hermione smiled at her, "I didn't know you had a cousin, Harry!"  
  
"Well...we didn't really meet until a week ago," Kit looked at the Muggles again.  
  
"Oh, this is my father," Hermione motioned for her dad to shake her hand, which he did, "And my mum!"  
  
The woman shook Kit's hand briskly, then smiled at her warmly. She seemed nice enough, as did the man. Kit smiled back, watching the little boy pet Ikis.  
  
"Pretty kitty!" He giggled.  
  
"Hi!" The cat shocked the little boy.  
  
"It can talk?!" The Grangers said together.  
  
"Yes, she can talk!" Kit couldn't see why they were so shocked...Muggles were so weird...  
  
"Well...I've never seen a talking cat before...not in real life anyway!" Mr. Granger chuckled at his little joke. No one else did.  
  
"Well, Hermione! Are you ready to go?" Ms. Granger asked, looking nervously at the cat.  
  
"Yes, I might as well be. " Hermione took a deep breath, "Mr. Ollivander told me that my wand needs to be checked on again, right before school, in case of permanent damage, he said that the core is getting warped, probably from too much heat, and that we should try to keep it in one place when it's being stored...Other than that, I'm ready!"   
  
Kit couldn't see how someone could speak so fast. She never even knew that your tongue could move that speedily. Maybe some people were just fast talkers...or maybe Hermione was just above average.  
  
"Alright, come on Micky!" Mr. Granger took the little child's hand. He was waving back at the cat as they left.  
  
"Bye, Harry! Bye Ron! I'll see you all at school!" Hermione shouted as they stepped into the crowd.  
  
"So," Harry began, glancing at Kit and Ron, "Where is everyone now, Ron?"  
  
"Well, like I said, Gin and Mum are at the owl emporium. Fred and George have probably made it to the Leaky Cauldron, dad told us to meet him there when we were done shopping."   
  
"I guess we can go on then. It'll be good to see everyone again!" Harry smiled, not noticing the nervous look on Kit's face, "Come on then!"   
  
Ron and Harry worked through the crowd, Kit following close behind, clutching the sleeve of Ron's robe. When they finally emerged from the crowd, they were right back at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry and Ron both cracked wide smiles as a short woman and a tall man ran up to them.  
  
"Oh, Harry! We were wondering when we'd see you again! You don't know how worried I've been...ever since what happened--"  
  
"Now, now, Molly! Let's not pry! Poor Harry has probably had it hard, I'm sure you badgering him is the last thing he needs!" The man said, chuckling.  
  
"All the same," Molly said, sighing, "It is a big relief to see you again--"  
  
"Perfectly well!" Arthur finished, smiling at Harry.  
  
"Well, who is this young lady?" Molly asked, looking at Kit.  
  
"Oh, this is my cousin, Kit." Harry smiled, nodding for Kit to shake her hand.  
  
"Hello," Molly smiled, shaking her hand jovially,"I'm Mrs. Weasley, but you can call me Molly!"  
  
"Hello!" Kit grinned.  
  
"And I'm Arthur," The man took Kit's hand and shook it firmly, "It's wonderful to meet your---cousin?!"  
  
"She was my father's sister's daughter, not a Dursley!" Harry added, "She's been living in Hogsmeade, at the Orphanage."  
  
"Oh, the poor dear, what happened to your parents?" Molly asked softly, giving her a sympatetic look.  
  
"No one knows for sure, all that they found was a note that mother left when she took me to the orphanage. She supposedly fled."   
  
"Well, lets go inside for some dinner, shall we?" Ron said, smiling at everyone.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Dinner was an enjoyable affair. Tom had prepared a succulent pot roast, along with buttery mashed potatoes, hot rolls, iced pumpkin juice, and a platter full of corn, green beans, and carrots. They finished it all off with a sumptuous violet pudding.  
  
Harry never felt so happy! He was here. At Diagon Alley, with the Weasleys, and his newly discovered cousin...laughing and joking merrily, not even having to worry about Voldemort, or what the Dursleys were doing without him. He knew that Dudley was probably livid, having got stuck with going to a gym. Probably the first time he had ever even thought about excersizing! Harry was finally free. Free to be his own person, free to do almost what he pleased...that is until he got back to school.  
  
"So, you two are staying here until the first?" Arthur asked,taking a drink from his goblet.  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall owled last night, she's having us teleport to Kings Cross." Harry looked at Kit warily, "I still don't like teleportation."  
  
"Well," Molly smiled, "I was thinking about getting us a room, we could stay with you until then, all of us can go to Kings Cross together!"  
  
"Wow, that would be wonderful!" Harry smiled, too.  
  
"Are we?" Ginny asked hopefully, blushing as Harry glanced at her.  
  
Harry couldn't help but notice that she had grown immensley over the summer. She still wasn't very tall, but she had grown out of her baby pudge, and was now slender and curvy, her hair, as always, was long and shiny. She was a beautiful girl, no doubt about it...  
  
"I guess we could, are their spare rooms?" Arthur asked Tom, who had come by to get their plates.  
  
"We have three large rooms vacant," Tom grinned, "You can stay, free of charge!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"So, you've been living in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked Kit.  
  
"Oh, for as long as I remember!" Kit smiled. "I don't really know when I was left there."  
  
"Y'know, I'd love to live there..." Ron said, laying down on the floor of Harry's room, they were all lounging, getting to know more about everyone.   
  
"I know why!" Ginny said, smirking, "You just want to be near Honeydukes!"  
  
"Guilty as charged...." Ron shrugged as the twins looked up, they had been in the corner, working on something quietly.  
  
"We have a wonderful year planned, for all of you!" George said mysteriously.  
  
"You'll love it..." Fred added, sniggering.  
  
"Oh, stuff it, Fred!" Harry laughed, hitting him in the head with a pillow.  
  
"I'll get you!" Fred yelled, swinging at Harry, who ducked, causing him to whack Kit in the head.  
  
She gasped and grabbed her pillow, hitting him hard upside the head. Fred spun around, then whacked Ginny for good measure.  
  
"You twit!" Ginny squealed, stealing his pillow and trying to hit him, but missed and hit Harry. "Oh no..."  
  
"I'll pay you back!"  
  
Soon enough, eveyone was swinging, not knowing exactly who they had hit. Ron and Harry had teamed up against Ginny, who had whacked Kit, who was bombarding the twins, who had Ginny cornered. Ron then smacked Kit and fell over, due to all of the strength he had put in it. Kit took the pillow and knelt over him.  
  
"So, should I hit you, or should I not?" Kit teased, gripping the pillow menacingly, the others were too into their battle to notice their stillness.  
  
"My votes for not!" Ron said meekly, raising a hand.  
  
"Really, that's just what I'd expe---AH!"   
  
Ron had grabbed kit's arm, pulling her onto him, the others still didn't look up...  
  
"Well, are we even?" Kit asked, smiling down at him.  
  
"No, not yet..." Ron leaned upwards, almost right on her face, his breath was tickling the fine hairs on her cheek. They were just about to close the gap when---  
  
"OW!" Kit yelled, Harry had hit her with a pillow, causing her to knock her forehead against Ron's lip.  
  
"Ahh!" Ron put a hand to his busted lip, looking up at Kit painfully. "Ith's bleedin'!"   
  
Kit got up, rubbing her aching head, and helped him up, still very embarrassed at the situation Harry caught them in. He was smiling knowingly at her, trying not to laugh when the twins broke out in song, an old blues type medley.  
  
"Oh, Kit just hit my head!" Fred sang, then did a deep, dun dunna dunn.  
  
"Now my lip has bled," George smiled, adding another dun dunna dun.  
  
"For the blood I have shed!" Fred sang shrilly, as George did the background, "I just wanted a kiss!"  
  
Ron glared at them then tried to tackle them as the door opened.  
  
"Alright," Arthur had come in, wearing a blue pajamas and a crooked nightcap, "It's time for bed, almost two in the morning! Oh, Ron...what happened to your lip?"  
  
Ron shrugged weakly, still nursing his swollen lip, "Hit the bed...we were having a bit of a pillow fight, right Harry?"  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow before nodding, "Right...a pillow fight, then he fell and hit the backboard..."  
  
Everyone quickly nodded.  
  
"Alright, then, we best all get some rest, Ron can come with me," Arthur was still slightly suspicious, "We need to get that lip healed."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Was that long enough? I can't really tell, but I've been working on my little plot bunny! You'll love my little plot twists I have for the next chapter! *Kit and Harry glare, then sit down on beanbag chairs.*  
  
BTW: That whole, "dun dunna dun," is supposed to be like the old blues and rock songs you hear. If you don't get it, you really won't get the comedy...but, hey! That's alright with me! 


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my buddy-ish friend person, Vicky! I really appreciate you reviewing my story, so THANK YOU! xD (Now, This chapter might be a little long...I was on a sugar rush!)  
  
Chapter Nine: And I Thought Muggles Were Weird...  
  
The next few days were pretty uneventful, the only thing that Harry couldn't ignore was Ron's growing infatuation with his cousin. Harry didn't really think that Kit needed that kind of pressure, what with starting at Hogwarts and getting all of her exams in.   
  
Dumbledore had decided that she would forego her first month's classes, so that she could catch up with the other students, and she would have a tutor to keep her up to speed with the other classes. Harry naturally tried to get Dumbledore to let him be her tutor, but he advised against it, saying that Harry needed to keep up with his own work and that someone who had a little more time and capability should help her. Someone like Hermione, probably.  
  
She'd probably far more busy than Hermione, which is saying quite a bit since Hermione was now a school prefect. She had gotten the letter and wrote Harry a ten page long note about how much responsibility this would be and how much fun she would have. Harry couldn't see how exactly being a prefect would be fun...  
  
Harry still tried his best to simmer down Ron's flirtation...and Kit's. Even though Ron was his best friend, and he would be one of the only people Harry would approve of her being with, he still felt that she didn't need to be flirting constantly with him, instead of at least trying to study for the exams she would have to endure.   
  
On the last day, the day they all had to go to King's Cross, Ron crossed the line.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"So, are we all ready?" Arthur called, heaving Ginny's trunk down the stairs.  
  
"Almost!" Kit yelled, putting her new Hogwarts robes into her suitcase. "I just need to brush my teeth!"   
  
Ron and Harry came into the room, each grabbing one end of her trunk. Harry told Ron he'd take it.  
  
"Don't hurt yourself, Harry!" Ron yelled, chuckling as he staggered out the door. "So, are you done?"   
  
Kit looked out the door of the bathroom, flashing her teeth at him. "Does it look like I'm done?"   
  
Ron smiled, walking across the room to the bathroom. Kit smiled at him.  
  
"Remember when you busted my lip?" Ron asked, standing in front of her.  
  
"How can I not..." Kit blushed, looking down at the floor with a smile. "And the circumstances...."  
  
"Well," Ron lifted her chin up, "What if we hadn't been interrupted? Would you still have..."  
  
Kit smirked as he started to blush, "Well, the question is, what were we about to do?"  
  
"Well...if you think that we were going to...er---snog...you were probably right." Ron blushed, taking her hand and pulling her close.  
  
"Are we continuing?" Kit smiled, leaning up as he did so too.  
  
Just as they closed the gap, Kit was startled by a voice, yelling at them.  
  
"What are you two doing?!"   
  
Kit pulled away, biting her lip innocently, Ron just stood there, listening to Harry yell. After the first few words, he just got a little incoherent, Kit barely caught a few lines. Something about, "You just don't care...all that you have to be doing...I can't believe you two...what would your mum think, eh, RON?!"  
  
"H-harry, please just---" Kit tried to cut in, didn't work.  
  
"AND YOU! You...tests...good grades, but that doesn't matter? NO!" Harry yelled, sending spit across the room, "You just want what ever YOU want! Don't even care..."  
  
He seemd to have calmed a bit, now just muttering incoherently, Kit tried to comfort him, "Come on, now! I'm sorry, maybe I wasn't thinking, it was just a spur of the moment thing! I'm very very very sorry!"  
  
Harry looked up at her, his eyes scanning her suspiciously, "Why should I believe you? HUH?!"  
  
"Oh Merlin! Harry, come on! Like I haven't caught you snogging a girl! Or...staring at my sister!" Ron grinned, obviously pleased with himself.  
  
"But did I ever make a move on her? Maybe I've noticed a few things, but I never once tried to...to---snog her!" Harry was fuming.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Ginny asked, peering into the room, "I heard you yelling, then my name."  
  
"Nothing, Ginny. We were just getting ready to go," Kit smiled, following Ginny out of the room.  
  
"Well, isn't that convenient..." Ron muttered, looking after her.  
  
"Ron, I'm going to be really serious, and I just want you to be clear about this," Harry started, looking at him icily, "I don't want anything going on between you two for at least a month. I know I may be being really weird about this, but I need her to do well. I feel like she's my responsibility, like if she doesn't suceed that it would be my fault. Maybe I'm just being a prat, but I think it's best if you two just tone it down."  
  
"I know how you feel, when Ginny first went to school, I felt like she was my obligation, even though I had three other brothers there to help. She was my burden, my own little sister..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit bustled through the crowd, following the Weasleys with Harry right beside her. She kept hitting people with her trolley, getting loud and rude remarks from the Muggles.  
  
  
  
"Come on," Molly called, standing in front of the barrier. "Kit and Harry, you two through first!"   
  
Kit watched Harry stride casually to the wall seperating platforms nine and ten, nodding to Kit to follow. They both started to whisper quietly, not really saying anything, as they leaned against it, going through the platform.  
  
"Wow..." Kit gasped, looking around awefully. She had never seen so many children in one place.   
  
There were two little twin girls, both hopping up and down, trying to get their mother's attention away from another girl, about Ginny's age. Behind them, she spotted a pudgy boy, looking woefully at his grandmother. She was saying something about a toad.... Beside them, she saw a dreadlocked boy, talking to a large crowd that was surrounding him.   
  
"Who are all these people?!" Kit gasped, looking around still. She spotted a boy staring at her surreptitiously, he was tall and pale, with a pointed nose and demured look on his face. The only thing that really stood out were his sparkling gray eyes.  
  
"Do you know him?" Kit asked Harry and Ron, who had arrived with the twins.  
  
"That's Malfoy," Ron said darkly, glaring at him. The boy seemed to take this as an invitation, and he came over, followed by two large trollish boys.  
  
"Why, hello there, Potter. I see you brought along your little charity group," He nodded towards the three Weasleys, "Looks like your friends need more help than your measly little vault can give them..."   
  
Ron's ears went a bright pink, "Your insults are running thin, eh Malfoy? You can only make fun of us being poor so many times without it getting old."   
  
"He's right you know, we should know about jokes getting old," Fred whispered to Kit. "Happens all the time."  
  
"Don't flatter yourself, Weasel. It's not as if I lie awake at night, dreaming up new scathing banter to use on you. I'm not that fond of you..." Draco sneered, and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Well, Potter...looks like you aren't that revolting after all, espescially if you can get someone as beautiful as this to go out with you," Draco smiled at Kit, who held no expression.  
  
"Don't be daft, Malfoy, this is my cousin," Harry glared at him, standing in front of Kit.  
  
"Well, then, guess you won't mind if I introduce myself, then." Draco smirked suggestively at Kit, she grimaced. "I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin..."  
  
"Katherine," Kit choked out, her mouth dry for some reason, like she had just been fed cotton. "Katherine Clivelle, Gryffindor."  
  
Draco sneered, "Figures, just what this school needs, another goody little Gryffindor..." He rolled his eyes and stalked off, his two bodyguards following closely behind.  
  
George glared after him, "As soon as he finds out that you--"  
  
"Daft little prat...bet he loved finding out that you were Gryffindor!" A voice sniggered, making them jump.  
  
"Whoa...you scared me!" Ron let out a sigh of relief.  
  
Walking up beside them was none other than Hermione Granger, looking very much...out of herself. Her hair was, if at all possible, more dishelveled than ever, and she had dark, black bags under her eyes, which were barely even open. She had the distinctive appearence of someone who had worked for four days straight, and then tried to finish it all off with a nice little temporary insomnia.  
  
"Wow...what happened to you?" Harry asked bluntly, staring in awe at her.  
  
  
  
"Oh...I've been working all week! I got an owl from Professor McGonagall and since I am a prefect," Hermione drew in a deep breath, "I have to help tutor the four new students, two exchanged, one in for relation, and Kit! The other prefects are helping too. We're doing shifts, but I've decided to go over all of our past tests, you know the ones you have to take, and redo them just so that I can be prepared to help you to my full capability!"  
  
Kit stared at her blankly. Again, she marveled at the speed at which her dialouge flowed...amazing.  
  
"Well...you'll be very very helpful!"   
  
"Alright, I've figured out how I'm going to see you all on the train," Hermione began. "I'll come around after the trolley goes through, I'm sure the others won't miss me."   
  
"I was beginning to think that you were just going to forget all about us." Harry grinned at her.  
  
"We'll see you all later," The twins said, going onto the train with Ginny and Lee Jordan.  
  
"Bye!" Harry and Ron called together, Harry adding to Hermione, "We'll be in the back, probably. C'mon, Kit...we need to get a seat!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§* 


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Aren't you so happy, Victoria? Two updates so close together...I guess I got inspired! xD! Well, this chapter may, or may not, be as long as the other one...I'm just trying to get to ten chapters before school ends!  
  
Chapter Ten: Surprise...Times Three! (I think that's about three...or twelve...)  
  
Harry stood aside to let Kit into the compartment, following her in after. She took the seat farthest from the door, right by the window. Ron sat across from her and Harry took the seat beside him.  
  
"So," Ron began, "Have you seen Hogwarts yet?"  
  
"Not all of it, just the staffroom and Gryffindor's commonroom." Kit yawned loudly, "Sorry, I'm a bit tired, I didn't sleep at all last night."  
  
"You didn't?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "I thought you went to bed at ten."  
  
"Oh...I-I couldn't sleep..." Kit blushed.  
  
"Couldn't sleep, eh?" He looked suspiciously at her, "Why not?"  
  
"Well, I'm just so...so nervous a-about school...and tests, yes tests!" Kit laughed nervously, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Tests, right...what were you really doing?" Harry asked, glaring at her, then looking at Ron, " You two didn't---"  
  
"No! I swear, nothing happened, Harry," Ron replied ferverently.  
  
"Really, then what did happen?" Harry asked her, glowering.  
  
"Alright, alright! I went to the orphana---" Kit clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You went where?!" Harry yelled, standing up.  
  
"I went to see Derek and Kylie before I left for good!" Kit spat indignantly. "I would've asked, but I knew you'd say no!"  
  
"I would not!" Harry nudged Ron, "Right, Ron?"  
  
"I think you would have...you are a control freak." Ron said, trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"Shut up, Ron," Kit replied, glaring at him.  
  
"But I was--"  
  
"I'm serious!" Kit hissed.  
  
"That reminds me of something!" Harry gasped, leaning towards Ron, "Sirius wrote me last night."  
  
"What'd he say?" Kit asked, looking at them innocently.  
  
"How'd you---"  
  
"I can read minds, durrh!" Kit smiled, "Besides, I know Sirius! Do you really think he'd ask you to come get me without at least meeting me first?"  
  
"Oh...never thought of that..." Harry shrugged, "He just wanted to know...well, here."   
  
Harry pulled out a folded piece of parchment and smoothed it out. He began to read it quietly.  
  
"Dear Harry,   
  
I know that you're in for a rough year, and I know something that might make it a bit easier for you. I know that in the past you've all had odd characters as your Defense Against the Dark Arts, but this year, your teacher might be just what you all need. She's fairly strict, but gets the job done. I nkow that you've heard of her before, and you've come in contact with her quite a few times, but this year you'll be meeting her in a totally different light! I will only go as far as telling you this, she and I go back, so I know you'll be in good hands.  
  
Sirius  
  
P.s: I'll be keeping in contact with you, through Proffesor Dumbledore, so He'll be giving the rest of the letters I send from now on. Oh, Remus sends his love!"  
  
"Wow, that's quite a lot to say! What does he mean by Remus sends his love?" Kit asked inquiringly.  
  
"Well, I forgot to tell you all, Lupin is letting Siriuis stay with him. Dumbledore put a charm on his house so that no one can tell he's there, except those who he wants to know." Harry smiled.  
  
"Wow, I've never heard of him before..." Kit shrugged, "Are you that mad at me?"  
  
"I still can't believe that you didn't even ask me!" He huffed, "I might've said yes...might've."  
  
"Right, and Hermione has the I.Q. of an ant." Ron muttered dryly, smiling.  
  
"Whatever...will you at least tell me what happened?" Harry asked sourly.  
  
"Well...." Kit blushed, "Derek asked me out...I'm his girlfriend..." Kit threw a short glance at Ron, who was flabbergasted.  
  
"Wha.... Whadidgado?" Ron gasped, looking at her, hurt.  
  
"How? How exactly did you...why?! I can't believe you, Kit!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist against the wall of the compartment, breaking through to the next room. Fred and Angelina Johnson yelled in protest.  
  
"Fred! I can't believe you!" Ron looked in shock at the two blushing teens.  
  
Fred and Angelina were indeed caught in a very compromising position...Fred appeared to have magically lost his sweater, pants, and shoes, which were scattered haphazardly near Angelina's dress, sunglasses, coat, and sandals. Kit reached over and covered Harry's eyes.  
  
"We were just...just..." Fred knudged Angelina, who was pulling her bra back down.  
  
"Umm...studying?" She shrugged and smiled innocently. Ron was sputtering in disbelief as Kit shook her head.  
  
"Studying? Even I could come up with something better than that!" Kit giggled as Ron turned even more red. "Here..."  
  
Kit waved her hand at the two of them, clothing them. Their old clothes lay forgotten.   
  
"Who are you, exactly?" Angelina asked, looking down at the white sundress she was in, which was covered with a black cardigan, "Thanks."   
  
"Oh...I'm Kit...who are you?"  
  
"Angelina Johnson, are you Gryffindor?" Angelina smiled, "I"m on our house team, a Chaser."  
  
"Oh, yes!" Kit shut up at the sight of Harry's face, which was set in a straight and demeaning stare.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll have to explain, but first, can we fix this?" Fred asked, pulling out his wand and piecing it back together.   
  
In a moment, Fred and Angelina came through the sliding glass door, sitting down awkwardly.  
  
"Well, what is it you wanted to 'explain'?!" Ron asked through gritted teeth.  
  
  
  
"We...We're..." Fred stammered, looking painfully at Angelina.  
  
"Well, you see...we're engaged!" Angelina grinned, hugging Fred enthusiastically.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: That was three! The Derek thing, the letter, and the engagement! Aren't you so glad? Well, I did the math and it is three! 


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Okay, Victoria! That's was a very interesting interview! Espsecially since I was just fine-tuning my next chapter, and well...your whole "that didn't seem like something Kit'd do" thing came up quite a bit! Word to the wise, Kit's a Leo (so are you I think) and they're supposed to be really impulsive...I think. To me, that might fit!  
  
Chapter Eleven: A Sorting We Will Go! (sorry, I have a song in my head...)  
  
"ENGAGED! WHAT WERE YOU---" Ron's voice became muffled as Harry covered his mouth, but quickly retracted.  
  
"You licked my hand! Why would you...?" Harry glared at Ron, who was grinning in spite of himself.  
  
"It was too big of an opportunity to miss! Now, back to the task at hand...WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Ron screammed at Fred, who was a slight shade of green.  
  
"What's the big deal anyway? Why shouldn't they? Did you ever think that they might be in love? That, to me at least, is the only reason to marry someone...unless you're," Kit glanced at Angelina questioningly, "You aren't pregnant are you?"  
  
"No! I love him! And I'm pretty sure he loves me, or he wouldn't have asked!" Angelina gave him a stern look.  
  
"Don't even joke about that, Angel!"   
  
"Whatever...I still can't believe you'd do that without letting anyone know!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Well, that's another thing..." Fred coughed loudly, "You and Mum are the only ones who don't..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Angelina screamed, pushing Fred down onto the seat. "You told me she knew! YOU LIED FRED WEASLEY!"  
  
Fred grinned nervously, adjusting himself in the seat. "Well, dad said he wanted to break the news to her, and I wasn't about to have my head bit off!"  
  
"What about me? AM I EVEN A PART OF THIS FAMILY?!"   
  
"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Harry hollered, his face red, "Just bugger off, Ron. Maybe they knew that you were going to react like this, so they decided to wait! Ever thought of that?"  
  
"Well, I-I..."  
  
"Shut up, that was a rhetorical question, now...Kit, go and find Ginny. Stay in her compartment until we come and get you, we need to sort this out."  
  
Kit nodded and walked out, closing the compartment door quietly behind her.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Aren't you excited?" Hermione asked as she and Harry climbed into the carraige, followed by Ginny.  
  
"Well," Harry just gave her a look, "I'm sure this year will be very eventful..."  
  
Harry still hadn't mentioned what Angelina and Fred had said to them, but he felt that they already knew, and just weren't telling. Especially since Hermione and Ginny kept giggling every time Harry mentioned Fred or her, then they'd quickly stop and give each other knowing looks. He wondered if Fred was even planning on telling them before, or if he was just going to keep it a secret until the wedding.  
  
"Where's Kit and Ron?" Ginny asked incrediously.  
  
"They got stuck riding with Malfoy...not exactly the way I wanted her year to start." Harry sighed commiseratingly, "Hope Ron doesn't bloody him up too bad..."  
  
They stayed in a resounding quiet until they bumped up to the front of the looming castle that was Hogwarts. Harry held open the door for the two girls as they clambered daintily out, waiting for him to follow.  
  
"There you three are! We've been looking everywhere!" Ron exclaimed, running with Kit away from Malfoy, who was staring back at them with utter loathing. Harry noticed a clearly visible red mark on his pale cheek.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hermione inquired, giving Kit an accusing look.  
  
"He tried to get all touchy with me, so I had to reprimand him. It was a good thing I got to him first too, Ron was about slug him good."  
  
Ron glared at her, face going red.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked, looking back from one to the other, they seemed to be talking with their eyes.  
  
"You aren't mad at her for hitting him first, are you?" Hermione giggled, watching Malfoy stalk away. "He looks mad enough to kill..."  
  
"Probably is...serves him right though! He better be glad I didn't get to him first!" Harry glared into space.  
  
"C'mon, we need get to the Sorting!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit stood with the first years, just to be announced, luckily for her she wasn't being sorted. She watched the three other new students file up to the High Table, following them up. Dumbledore rose to address the Hall.  
  
"Silence, please! I would wish to welcome you all to another wonderful school year, and also introduce you to our new exchange students." He motioned for a girl to come up, she did so. "Our first student comes from America, her name is Allison Marrillo. Please sit to be sorted."  
  
The girl was taller than Kit, by about an inch, with short auburn hair and small grey eyes. She sat down cautiously as Professor McGonagall set the hat on her head.  
  
"Slytherin!" The girl took the hat off and handed it to the teacher, bounding gracefully to her table. She sat next to three third years.  
  
"Next is Christopher Greland, from India," Dumbledore motioned for a small, tan boy, about thirteen, to come and be sorted. Moments later he bounded toward the Ravenclaws, smiling widely.  
  
"And now is my pleasure to introduce one of our staff's own niece's," Dumbledore smiled at Professor Snape, who was glaring sourly as a tall, slender black haired girl walked up to the stool. "This is Miss Nina Snape, from Beauxbatons."  
  
The girl set the hat on her head, letting it wait a moment before it shouted, "Slytherin."  
  
"And most of you have already met our last student, who has been sorted into Gryffindor, Miss Katherine Clivelle." Dumbledore smiled and let the applause settle, "Let the Sorting begin!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: It's not really that long, I'm being hassled, so expect more next chapter! BYE! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Okay, this chapter should be a loooooooot longer than the last. Maybe even the longest yet...whatever!   
  
Chapter Twelve: How Now, Brown Cow?(has nothing to do with the chapter!)  
  
"So," Ron sighed, scooting over to let Hermione sit between him and Dean Thomas, "Snape's got a niece...I always pictured him as the 'spoiled-only-child' type!"  
  
"Really! And I found it quite suspenseful," Fred began sarcastically, "that our ickle potions professor's niece be in Slytherin! Really, do they think that we expected her to be a Gryffindor?!"  
  
"I'd love to see the look on old Snapey's face if that did happen!" Harry attempted a distorted and shocked face, twisting his mouth into a wide 'o' of horror. The table bursted out laughing.  
  
"He'd probably kill her, then burn the Sorting Hat!" Hermione giggled with Ginny.  
  
"So, where'd Kit go? I expected her to come right back after they announced her!" George gazed around the room.  
  
"She might just be talking to McGonagall about her testing. She starts in two days, lucky her...gets a whole free day." Harry grinned as he spotted Kit running to the table.  
  
"Hey! Ooh...sorry, had to get my testing schedule!" Kit sat down between Harry and Ginny, setting down two folded sheets of parchment on the table.   
  
"What's that other paper for?" Harry asked, reaching to grab it.  
  
"No!" Kit swatted his hand away, smiling, "It's just a p-permission slip for...extended library usage! Yes, that's what it is!"  
  
"They never mentioned anything like that to us prefects!" Hermione retorted, scandalized.  
  
"Well..." Kit blushed, "I got it...um, special!"  
  
Ron snickered, "You're not a very good liar, are you?"  
  
"I'm not lying!" Kit said, crossing her arms childishly in front of her chest.   
  
"Just let me see it!" Harry reached for it again, this time swiping it before she could slap his hand away. "Hah! I'll just read this 'permission' slip..."  
  
Harry unfolded the paper smugly, reading it to himself, "What!" He jumped up, but sat back down quickly.  
  
"Harry, don't over--"   
  
"Who gave you this? WHO, KIT?!" Harry exploded, getting stares sent from every table.  
  
"I don't know, it just...just--"  
  
"WHO?!" Harry asked again, still yelling. "You have to know! It didn't just magi--"  
  
Harry bit his lip, getting sniggers and giggles from the surrounding children.  
  
"What does it say?" Ginny asked meekly, trying not to laugh even more.  
  
"Go ahead, Harry...read it!" Kit smiled, still giggling.  
  
"Kit,   
  
Prove you're not a goodie little Gryffindor and meet me by the Whomping Willow, if you know where that is...  
  
-Unspecified "  
  
"Wow...wonder who it is.." George gave Fred a weird look, "Lets see, can't be a Gryffindor---"  
  
"Or any Hufflepuffs!" Fred added, looking at the tables curiously, "I doubt it was a Ravenclaw either."  
  
"That leaves the Slytherins..." Hermione examined their table thoughtfully, "Pansy, perhaps?"  
  
"Nope, she hasn't even met Kit." Ginny said, cupping her chin with her palm. "What about Blaise Zabini?"  
  
"Logical, but again, he hasn't met her either." Ron sighed, then shared a word with the rest of the table.  
  
"Malfoy..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit, Harry, Ron and Seamus sat in the common room, looking over thick tomes and textbooks, trying to tutor Kit. All Kit was worried about was her meeting, she had made plans to leave at eleven, without Harry of course.  
  
"So you see, Transfiguring porcupines into snuffboxes is very simple! I'm sure you'll ace the test!" Hermione urged, smiling plasticly.  
  
Kit knew no one had the heart to tell her that she stunk at Transfiguration. She wasn't the least bit good at it. She couldn't change a nail to button if her life depended on it. The only thing she expected to do the least bit well in was Divination, and maybe Charms...if she were lucky.   
  
Her first attempt at the porcupine ended up ghastly. Seamus had to shoo away six first year girls, who were crying their eyes out over the mangled little porcupine, whose head had the appearence of a smushed handle, and it's leg were barely visible under the box that was it's body. It took Hermione ten minutes to make it normal again, after which Kit didn't have the heart to try again.  
  
"Don't be afraid to fail, Kit!" Ron urged, smiling weakly, "I didn't even get box my first try!"  
  
"Can we work on this tomorrow, I want to owl Derek." Kit pleaded, giving Harry puppy-dog eyes and a matching pout.  
  
"Whatever, but don't blame me when you fail!" Harry sniggered as Kit gave him a hug.  
  
"Thank you!" Kit turned to Hermione, "Do you have a quill I can borrow? I have to order new ones."  
  
"Yes, come on, I'll take you to get it!" Hermione jumped up, followed by Kit.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Dear Derek,  
  
Sorry about leaving you guys so early, but, shockingly, I had to get back or I'd be missed! What was Madam Link going on about? Something about a grant for the orphanage...whatever, she's probably just senile! I miss you so much! It's only been two days, but I still feel weird being here, away from you and Kylie. Away from you most though.  
  
I hope that you don't find someone else! Of course, with everyone at the orphangage, I doubt it! I think that Kylie and I were the only ones who you even talk too. Other than Kyle, that is! Guess what! Ikis can say my name now! She said it on the train, clear as bell, 'Katherine' it was so nice to hear her say that...I feel like her mother or something...  
  
I'm getting kind of nervous now...I just know I'm going to fail these tests! I can't even make a simple little needle turn into a button! My tutors, the two Gryffindor prefects, don't seem to want to tell me that I'm horrid. It's really aggravating!  
  
Well, I hope that you aren't going crazy without me! Tell Kylie happy birthday for me, I'll be sending her something a little later...I'm kind of stressed out right now.  
  
Love you Always,  
  
Snittie Kittie*  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Katherine, you can't go!" Ikis yelped, clinging onto the girl's neck, digging her claws in selfishly.  
  
"Ow! Ikky! Get off, play with Crookshanks while I'm gone! I have to go, if I don't, I'll never know who sent me that letter!"  
  
"Does Harry know you're going?" Ikis asked suspiciously, jumping onto Kit's bed.  
  
"Yes!" Kit lied calmly, "He said that it was fine."  
  
"Just because I'm an animal doesn't mean I'm stupid!"   
  
"Are you sure about that?" Kit glared at the cat, grabbing her cloak, "Goodbye! Ereht Eme Kat...Ylki Uq!"  
  
Kit teleported away, leaving the lilac kitten sitting there, glaring at the spot she had just been in.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit shivered in the cool night breeze, leaning against the silent tree. She didn't know why it was called the Whomping Willow, it didn't 'whomp'...  
  
"Where are you?" Kit whispered lividly, crossing her arms.  
  
"Up here."  
  
Kit looked up into the bare branches, searching for the source of the voice. She spotted the last person she expected to see...  
  
"Nina? Nina Snape?" Kit grabbed a branch, hoisting herself up into the tree. "What do you want with me?"  
  
The black haired girl smiled maliciously, leaning against the large limb she was laying on. "I was sent to make sure you showed..."  
  
Kit clambered up beside her, taking a branch a bit higher than her's, "Then who did give me that letter?"  
  
"He'll be here in a minute, I just have to give the signal and then..."  
  
The girl cupped her hands in front of her mouth, whistling a tune shrilly. Another tune answered back, a little deeper than Nina's whistle was. Kit looked down to see someone running across the field, then climbing up the tree...  
  
"So it was you?" Kit said, glaring at the blonde who had sat himself beside her.  
  
"Yeah, good old Draco Malfoy!" Draco chuckled evilly, then glanced down at Nina. "You can go now..."  
  
"That's no way to treat your old friend!" Nina giggled, her voice husky, not matching her dainty exterior. "See you later, Malfoy."  
  
The girl jumped out of the tree, pressed a knot on the tree, and ran off into the building. Draco was looking after her, "After all these years, she still refuses to call me by my first name..."  
  
"What do you want?" Kit narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms and leaning against the branch.  
  
"Someone's rude today!" Draco laughed, looking at her with a smirk on his face. "I just wanted to speak with you, thought you might be interesting..."  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, starting to teleport back when she heard a voice, "What is he doing? I can't see through these trees!"  
  
"Did you hear that?" Kit glanced around nervously, "There it is again..."  
  
"What?! Is it a teacher? I knew I shouldn't have told Nina..." Draco started to speak again when Kit covered his mouth.  
  
"Shut up! It wasn't a teacher, it was a boy."   
  
Draco looked at her evilly, trying to pry her hand from his lips. She moved them just as she heard another voice, sounding very familiar...  
  
"I can't believe these two, can't they shut up for one second?! I can't hear what's going on..." It was definetly a girl, a very proper, very british girl, who talking very fastly.  
  
"Uh, I think we should go inside, it is quite late!" Kit said nervously, "You have classes tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah...Can I say something first? Before I leave?" Draco leaned a little closer.  
  
"What?" Kit hissed, trying to lean back, but finding the tree trunk blocking her, making her pressed against the tree, with a smirking Draco leaning in on her.   
  
"This," Draco whispered, closing the gap and pressing his lips firmly against hers. Kit immediatley took action...  
  
"Owwwww! What'd you bite my fuc--" Draco was silenced by Kit's hand, slapping him hard across his pale cheek.  
  
"You filthy little bastard! I have a boyfriend!" Kit slapped him again.  
  
"Oh...and I care?" Draco made a slight hand movement, trying to pull her close again.   
  
"Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" Kit pushed him, shoved him actually, because a push implies some gentleness, causing him to tip off of the branch, and hit the ground below with a dull thud.  
  
"I'll get you back for that, you bitchy little whore!" Draco snarled, storming off into the castle.  
  
"I can't believe she slapped him!"   
  
Kit jumped, she realized that by now she wasn't hearing someone speak out loud, she was hearing their thoughts. She hopped out of the tree, listening for more thoughts.  
  
"Don't hit me...don't hit me!" The first male voice pleaded.  
  
"She's far too close...she knows!" The female voice gasped.  
  
Kit started to swing her hands around wildly, feeling something smooth and soft, then she grasped it, pulling at the velvety material. She slapped the person closest to her.  
  
"You like to slap, don't you?" The boy hissed, groaning in pain, "Nice arm you got there..."  
  
"Ron? Is that you?!" Kit gasped, wishing she hadn't just done what she had...  
  
"Nope, it's just the queen of Hawaii, hiding out in Hogwarts! Yes it's me you dolt!" The voice hissed, the other two laughing.  
  
"And me! I'm Harriet Tubman!" The other male voice laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Ron snapped, stepping into the light.  
  
"And that just leaves Hermione, then?" Kit guessed, pulling the other two into the light, "Yep! Well, I guess everyone's just witnessed me getting attacked by Dr--"  
  
"Attacked? He just kissed you!" Hermione protested, then her eyes got wide, "You almost called him Draco, didn't you?!"  
  
Kit rolled her eyes. What was it with these people and their stupid "first-name basis" crap that they worshipped so highly? She didn't really care if his name was four syllables long, she'd still say the name, not the surname. To her, it wasn't a matter of friendship, it was just respectful.... Maybe that was it!  
  
"Well," Kit began, but cut off. She heard a rustling behind one of the branches, then a muffled curse. "We're being watched..."  
  
Hermione gasped, Harry and Ron both swearing under their breaths. They both looked at Kit expectantly.  
  
"D'you reckon it's a teacher?" Ron asked quietly, edging towards her.  
  
"Would any of your teachers climb up a tree to spy on us or would they just come up to us and hand out detentions?" Kit asked curtly, giving Ron a look of disgust.  
  
"A student, then?" Hermione looked around nervously, "They'll snitch for sure! Oh, and I'm a prefect! Mother will kill me if I get it taken away!"  
  
Kit hissed a shush at them, then looked up, "Is that you? You shouldn't be prowling in a Whomping Willow!"  
  
"There! I see something up there...It's lilac and has a tail!" Ron said the words happily at first, then repeated them confusedly, "Lilac and has a tail...ugh! What was I thinking...I've gone off the deep end...broke my rocker..."  
  
Harry glared at him, "Shut up! Who is it Kit?"  
  
Kit smirked and shot a look of impatience at the three, "It's Ikis!" 


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Woohoo! I'm finally back in binnez! (that's buisiness to all you proper folk!) Well, I should have three more in after thiss'n and then I'll write even more! Oh, if you liked the 'Wonderful Wonder of Songs and Humility', sorry because it's getting discontinued. But I'm leaving what I had up for awhile...seeing as how I had two faithful reviewers...(grins)  
  
Chapter Thirteen: What Do You Want From ME?!  
  
"Your cat, Ikis?" Ron asked increduously, "Why would it be following you?"  
  
"Ron, don't try to understand..." Harry looked into the trees, "D'you want me to get her?"  
  
"No, she's staying out here tonight!" Kit retorted defiantly, "She needs to be punished!"  
  
"For following you when you were in danger?" Hermione asked, giggling as the cat jumped down onto a lower branch, climbing to Kit.  
  
"I didn't mean to say that he was attacking me...it just slipped out! Drop it!" Kit snapped.  
  
"Kit, can I go in now?" Ikis asked, jumping onto her neck and purring.  
  
"Whatever..." Kit walked back to the trio, "Look, I'm going back in before I get into trouble, I'll see you all later..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Harry yawned loudly, getting up out of bed. Another day of work, another day of boredom. It wasn't as if he didn't like school, it was just that he had to go to class while his cousin had the great and perfectly useful opportunity to sleep in and relax.   
  
He decided not really worry about as he pulled on his clothes and robes, slipping on his trainers. The only thing he needed to deal with was getting through this year alive. The fact that he wasn't a prefect was good news to him, he didn't have to stay out all night patrolling the corridoors, or deal with all of the other duties they maintained.   
  
In fact, he would've probably gone mad if had been made prefect. He was happy for Seamus and Hermione, they deserved it!  
  
"Wake, 'Arry?" Ron asked sleepily as he pulled back his curtains.  
  
"Yeah, you should be to!" Harry shook his head as Ron uncerimoniously fell off his bed.  
  
"Hurry up, hurry up everyone!" Seamus Finnegan called to the boys, making Neville and Dean fall out of bed too. "We have to prepared for classes, and I don't want anyone losing points for not paying attention. Understood?"  
  
Okay, maybe Harry wasn't that glad that he was prefect, but still the same...  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Damnit, Hermione!" Lavender yelled, tossing Crookshanks off her bed, "If that cat climbs in here one more time, it's going out of the window!"  
  
"Crookshanks! Don't throw him! He's a creature with feelings!" Hermione grabbed the cat angrily, herself already gotten dressed. "You'll pay for that you...you...you foul little, spoiled little brat!"  
  
Lavender gasped, "I'm spoiled?! Look at you! Prefect and a shoe in for Head Girl, you get the best grades in school, and go traveling every holiday with your wonderful mum and dad! Plus your best friends with the most popular boy in school!"  
  
"I don't want to discuss this anymore!" Hermione said, her voice shaking as she left the room, "Hurry and get ready!"  
  
Kit looked out on the scene from behnd her curtains, thinking that she should stay there. Lavender fell to a heap on the floor, not really crying, but shaking with anger. Parvati, who also was dressed, knelt down and attempted to comfort her.  
  
"Look, she didn't mean it, Lavender. She's just a little stressed lately, and you throwing her cat onto the floor triggered it."   
  
"Well, she didn't have to call me spoiled! I might be rich...but how would you feel if your parents never talked to you, and stayed in their studies all day long? I just wish that I had her life! She gets everything...wonderful and normal parents, a nice home, good grades, and nice friends...no offense Parvati."  
  
Kit watched as Parvati gave her a look of pure disgust, "No offense? How can that not be offensive?! If you want nice friends like Hermione's, then go get new ones!"   
  
Lavender and Kit both stared as Parvati stormed out of the room, her braided hair swinging wildly as she slammed the door.  
  
"Some friends I have..." Lavender mumbled as she pulled on her robes and yanked her bag from the stand.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"I hope that Lavender's okay, she's been crying all day," Seamus confided to Ron and Harry, "Said that the girls were all picking on her, called her spoiled they did!"  
  
Harry gave him a look of pure disbelief, "Lavender isn't spoiled! Why would they say that? Especially not Parvati! They're best friends..."  
  
"She's been telling me that Lavender's a stuck-up plebe and she wants nothing to do with her! Said that she told her she wished she had nice friends, like you and Ron...said Hermione was luckier than her!" Dean said, shaking his head.  
  
"Luckier?! Hermione's in danger because of me!" Harry hissed, "If we weren't friends, she'd be better off, so would Ron!"  
  
Ron glared at him, "D'you think I'd run scared if You-Know-Who wanted to hurt me? I'd stand up and call for you!"  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but Ron's next action of bursting out laughing told him not to care about it either. They had just gotten back from History of Magic, and were out for break, when Seamus and Dean Thomas started to bombard them with questions, then telling about the grueling argument...  
  
"Well, just one more class, mate!" Ron told him joyfully.  
  
"Yay...Divination...woohoo..." Harry said grudgingly, "I can't believe the homework we've got!"  
  
"Fifth year's O.W.L year!" Hermione declared, sitting down on the grass beside them, "I've been waiting for it since I got here!"  
  
"Heard about Lavender, tough, eh?" Ron said, looking at her with a caring expression.  
  
"She's just being stubborn, I couldn't help popping off! It's just that I'm so stressed out...I was tutoring all night, didn't go to bed until midnight---"  
  
"Relax, 'Mione! I"m sure she'll come around!" Harry said helpfully, "Don't look now, but Draco's headed our way...Whoa...what an eye!"  
  
Draco was walking steadily towards them, followed by Blaise Zabini and Nina Snape, all of whom were glaring at the trio.  
  
"So, Malfoy," Harry asked, standing up, "what brings you do damper up our peaceful little chat?"  
  
Draco sneered, "Just came to give a little message to your cousin, Miss Pretty-Potter, haven't seen her have you?"  
  
Ron jumped up at this, "Leave her alone you little ferret! She doesn't need you to ruin her day, I'm sure she'd rather go without this little message of yours!"  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Weasley my dear, dear pet...She'd be absolutely thrilled...at least from what she told me last night." Draco gave a suggestive smirk and lifted his eyebrows.  
  
Harry glared, "She'd never be seen with you, you cheeky---"  
  
"Now. now Potter," Nina warned in her husky voice, "We wouldn't want to give you a detention now would we? I'm sure my uncle would be delighted to have an extra pair of hands to help catagorize his potion's ingredients for tomorrow's classes!"  
  
Harry looked at the three sneering Slytherin's, "Why don't you go tell Kit yourself, Malfoy..."  
  
Harry pointed past Draco, who turned, followed by his friend's to face a defiant and sleepy looking Kit Clivelle. Kit smirked at Draco, pushing past Blaise and Nina.  
  
"How nice of you to drop in, Kittie," Draco murmured, looking at her ferally. "I've been waiting all day to talk about what happened last night..."  
  
Kit smiled, "Well, I'm sure that will be possible, after your classes are over at least!"  
  
Draco looked her over, "Well, my classes are over...at least I can skip the last one..."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Draco! You musn't do that! This year is very important, what with you and you're O.W.L's!" Kit retorted. "No, no no! Can't have my dearest fail all of his subjects, now can I?"  
  
Harry shot her a look of pure disgust, "Dearest?" He asked as the three left, Draco sulking and the others just smirking, "Whatever posessed you to say that?!"  
  
"Harry," Kit said sarcastically, "I just love him sooooo much...Why do you think I did that? I'd rather have no one find out what happened...it's none of their business anyway!"  
  
"But you could've been a little more antagonistic, couldn't you?" Ron asked helplessly, "I mean...what if he thinks you like him?"  
  
"He's not that stupid, Ron...Besides, you two saw how he looked when she sent him off! He was positively livid! Good job, Katherine!" Hermione said, giving Kit a thumbs up.  
  
Kit smiled appreciatedly, "I need to talk to you alone, Hermione...it's about Lavender."  
  
Hermione frowned and looked at Harry and Ron anxiously, "I have to go to Arithmancy, Katherine, we'll have to talk later...Right, boys?"  
  
"Yes, and we have Divination." Ron gave Hermione a glare as she kicked him, "I mean, we'll talk to you, Kit!"  
  
"No, sorry Ron...I'll just see you later then, eh Hermione?"   
  
"Right..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit tapped her foot impatiently, waiting at the door to the Great Hall. While she was trying to badger Hermione into talking to her, Draco Malfoy was badgering her.  
  
"Look, Draco..." Kit sighed, "I'm waiting for someone! They're supposed to meet me and I'm afraid you might discourage them!"  
  
"What, is it Potter? Or Weasley?" Draco asked, smirking, "They'd probably jump at the chance to catch you talking to me, eh? Then they could blame me for whatever goes wrong in your life!"  
  
Kit growled frustratingly, "Look! I don't wish to talk with you now! I'll see you later...come see me at dinner!"  
  
Instantly, Kit realized she had said the wrong thing, but before she could correct herself, Draco smirked.  
  
"Well, I'll come then, shall I? Save me a seat..." Draco leaned forward and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
Kit watched him walk away, thinking, "What have I gotten myself into..." 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N: Okay, here's the next installment! Well, I think that I have a new reader, well....one that I know about. Hi, Chelsea! Please, if you read this story, REVIEW! You don't even have to be registered! I'd love any kind of review! Even a flame! Whoa...I'm very desperate, that is if I want people to diss my fiction...Okay! Now, to the story!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Fraternizing With the Enemy!  
  
Kit sat down at the Gryffindor table, making sure to seperate herself from everyone else, just so Draco didn't have any victims. She hadn't seen the three, but she knew where they were...staying to do their homework for as long as humanly possible. The only thing she understood about their classes, was that Albus Dumbledore himself was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, due to the absence of their real teacher.  
  
Another thing that she understood was that the teacher in question, was due today. So, now all Kit had to do was wait for Draco, and hope that no one would come and sit by her until then. Luckily for her, Draco was already headed her way...  
  
"Finally!" Kit breathed in relief, "So, you're finally gracing me with your presence...my dearest Draco?"  
  
Draco smiled at this, "Gracing wouldn't even come near to describing it, Katherine."  
  
Kit looked around nervously, making sure that no one could hear her next question, "Why are you really here? Are you trying to get revenge or something?"  
  
"Revenge? I was just hoping that we could settle our differences and become close," Draco leaned forward, "Close friends..."  
  
"Tell that to Harry..." Kit mumbled, "Like he'd ever allow anything of the sort! He's so---"  
  
"Over-protective?" He asked, looking at her seriously, "He has no right to control you."  
  
Kit looked back at him, his eyes boring into hers, "I don't know what you mean, we are cousins, and he thinks that because of his ties to... You-Know-Who," Kit didn't think that be audacious now would help, "might put me in danger..."   
  
"The Dark Lord? His ties to you don't mean that you're in danger! It's because of that bond, that you won't be harmed. As if the Dark Lord would hurt his chances of defeating Potter by killing you." Draco put a hand on her arm, "He just wants to feel in control of you, make himself the perfect little hero. Proves his incompetence if you ask me!"  
  
"Incompetence?! What's so---"  
  
"Who's incompetent? Oh! I see...you're talking to Malfoy!"   
  
Kit froze, she knew that voice, and it's twin... "Fred? Is that you?"  
  
"No, it's George, but you were close!" George laughed, sitting down beside her, with Fred following close behind, "Thought maybe you'd need some saving! Saw this twit messing with you and we just felt like helping!"  
  
"She invited me over here, Weasley!" Draco said indignantly, "And, we're having a private conversation..."  
  
"Private? Does Harry know you're talking to this git in private?" Fred asked, looking at Kit suspicously.  
  
"For your information," Kit snapped, "he doesn't have to know every little thing I do! He isn't my mother..."  
  
"But he is your family and he cares about you," George retorted, "So, he'd probably rather at least know about some things that he wouldn't approve of, even if you don't listen to him."  
  
"I don't have to hear this!" She hissed, "Look, what I do is my business, and if I want to talk to Draco, then I can!"  
  
Fred glared at her, "So, that means that you shouldn't care about our house's dignity? Fraternizing with a head-strong Slytherin!"  
  
"I might be a little head-strong, but I could take you on any day! And besides, you're not Kit's family, so why should you care if I talk to her!"  
  
"Because," George started, "We care about her too, we are her friends, even if she doesn't know it...or care!"  
  
The two stood up, walking back to where Ron and Ginny were sitting, who had just arrived.  
  
"Look, why don't you just come to my table..." Draco asked, giving her a pleading look, "I promise I'll behave!"  
  
"It's not you I'm worried about..." Kit said warily, looking hesitantly at the Slytherin table...it didn't look too inviting at all...  
  
"Whatever, I have to meet you for tutoring anyway, at seven o'clock, in the spare classroom in the Charms corridoor, we'll be working on your Potion's exam." Draco gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran off.  
  
"I hope that doesn't become a habit of his..." Kit mumbled, staring after him. She stood up warily, going and sitting down by Ron and Ginny. The twins were down further now, talking to the three Gryffindor Chasers.  
  
"What'd he want?" Ron asked, trying not to make himself sound too interested.  
  
"Well, he just talked to me about...stuff, and then Fred and George came up." Kit said simply, avoiding the two's eyes as Ginny sighed.  
  
"They just thought that he was messing with you, they didn't mean to make you angry." Ginny looked over at the Slytherins, "It's just because he's always teasing and instigating Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
  
The three jumped as the two in question sat down next to them, then began to talk to Kit in hushed voices, so that no one else could hear, "Alicia just told us that she saw you, and him, last night...says that you two---"  
  
"Yes, he did, but no, I didn't."   
  
Fred opened his mouth, as if to argue with her about something, but he quickly closed it as the resounding voice of their whimsical headmaster was heard...  
  
"I'm sure that many of you are wondering what has caused me to step in for your Defense classes, but need I remind you that our new teacher has had a slight delay. But, you don't need to worry, for it is all sorted out, and she is here right at this precise moment...  
  
"Ms. Arabella Figg has come out of the pure goodness in her heart, but not without some hesitation. She has been hassled and shot down for accepting this job, but that has not stopped her. So, now it is my great pleasure and relief to finally introduce...Ms. Arabella Figg!"  
  
As Dumbledore finished the last sentence, a short and elderly woman stood up and looked over the crowd, "Thank you, Albus!"  
  
Kit watched in awe as five people, teenagers, walked out of the room behind them, ushered in by Professor McGonagall. The five children stood beside the staff table, watching the headmaster eagerly as he nodded to the Hall, silencing them.  
  
"Our new education program has arranged a grant for the Hogsmeade Haven, the village's only orphanage. The grant calls for all orphans in question may attend Hogwarts for free, only if they pass their exams. But, these five children have taken their tests in the past four weeks and are fully capable of attending.  
  
  
  
"Professor McGonagall?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Erika Holland, Slytherin!"   
  
A black-haired and blue eyed eleven year-old girl walked down the stairs, walking to the table full of grim-faced Slytherin's and plopping down right next to...Pansy Parkinson and Nina Snape. The next person, one who Kit recognized in a flash, was twiddling his thumbs.  
  
"Kyle Holland, Slytherin!"   
  
He walked down to his table and sat by Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Kit gasped, looking at him pleadingly, he met her eyes with a smirk and a wink. She gave him a quizzical look, which he replied to by looking away. Draco looked between the two, shooting Kit a confused expression, this time she turned away.  
  
"Nola Ingalls, Hufflepuff!"   
  
The girl looked at her table with a demure expression, then bounded to join them, her dark burgundy and uneven hair swishing as she went. She sat right in between Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot.  
  
"Derek Kingston, Gryffindor!"  
  
Kit's eyes flashed excitedly, her mouth hanging open as Derek walked down the Hall, looking for a seat and someone to sit by.  
  
"Derek! Over here!" Kit called, waving her hands, her voice barely heard over the cheers of her table, "Here!"  
  
Derek looked at her happily, seating himself and hugging her energetically. She gratefully returned it.  
  
"And lastly: Kylie Newhouse, Ravenclaw!"  
  
Kit shot up, looking at the High Table and watching her best friend walk gracefully to the table behind them. She sat herself in an empty spot, probably hoping to be alone, but was soon joined by Cho Chang.   
  
"Kylie's in Ravenclaw?" Kit asked Derek, in awe.  
  
"Yeah, the hat thing almost said Slytherin, but it stopped, then... bam! She was in Ravenclaw!"  
  
"What about Kyle? How'd he end up in Slytherin?!"   
  
Derek glared over at him, "Just after you left, he said that he was disappointed in you, said that you'd rather go live with a mudblood than stay with us! He's a Pureblood, and he chose the right time to denounce all muggle and muggleborn children...right when you walked out the door!" 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: I used a wonderfully rhyming name! Heehee...okay! Well, hope you enjoy! Watch out for some more cursing in this one!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Crying Games and Testing Blames  
  
It was ten fourty-two, Derek was up in his dormitory, along with all of the other sixth year boys. Harry had only just found out that he and Kit's three other freinds were all a year older than her, but he didn't really mind that much. All that he was worried about was the fact that Kit had been gone for over three hours.  
  
He wasn't the only one still waiting. Nope, the four Weasley's and Hermione had stayed awake with him, all anxiously waiting for her to come back. The truth was, they were all worrying their heads off. Harry and Ron had to literally drag her away from Derek long enough to get her out of the door, then they showed her to the Charm's corridoor and bid her farewell. Not, although, without Ron offering to stay with her so that Malfoy didn't, 'try any funny stuff...'  
  
Now, after almost four hours, she was still gone. Something Ron had said earlier came back into his head, 'What if he tries to get revenge? He might not be too happy after what she did to him.'  
  
It wasn't as if the thought hadn't crossed his mind over a hundred times before, but when he remembered this...his stomach just seemed to twist and contort.  
  
"Maybe she's alright, I mean...he wouldn't try anything," Ron tried to reassure him, "Especially since their so close to Flitwick's office."  
  
"He's probably in bed right now..." Ginny said grimly.  
  
"Oh...oh my!" Hermione gasped as Kit came through the portrait hole, flustered and bleary-eyed. "We've been so worried!"  
  
Kit sat down between Ron and George, leaning back against the couch sleepily, "Sorry, I-I just k-kept getting the p-potion wrong..."  
  
"Which one?" Ginny asked, sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of her.  
  
"A Shrinking S-solution..." Kit mumbled, shaking, "S-simple, eh?"  
  
"That third year work! I thought you were doing first year exams!" Hermione cried indignantly.  
  
"Draco said that S-snape was testing me on i-it..."  
  
Harry didn't say anything, he just sat their watching Kit shake and splutter, her face flushed and her eyes puffy and red.  
  
"Did he do something to you again?" Ron asked simply.  
  
Kit looked at him, then looked at George...then burst out crying, her hair falling in a purple curtain around her face.  
  
"There, there," George coaxed, pulling Kit into a hug, "Ron's just a prat...he didn't mean to make you cry."  
  
Ron glared, blushing. He tried to help by patting Kit's back, and mumbling some sort of an apology. Harry looked at the embarressed expression Ron wore. It was the same look he always had when Hermione even touched him...  
  
"G-George?" Kit looked up from his chest and hiccoughed.  
  
"Yes?" He asked, still keeping his voice soft and ressuring.  
  
"I'm s-sorry about w-what I said at d-dinner...I d-do care that you're nice to me...a-and I appreciate y-you and Fred helping me..."  
  
"I don't care about that, I just was making a point," Fred said gingerly, scratching his head, "I couldn't care less about that! All that matters is that we keep that stupid ferret away from you..."  
  
Kit's lower lip quivered, "Really? You don't care if I w-was rude a-a-and s-stupid?"  
  
"Look, we can both understand about how you want to live your own life, but the thing that you have to understand is that sometimes we all have to make sacrifices in order to spare the ones we love pain. It's just being considerate," Fred winced as Kit started to tear up again, "N-not that you're inconsiderate or anything...right, George?"  
  
"Yeah..." George said distractedly, stroking Kit's hair as she put her head back on his chest and began to sob lightly, soaking his pajama top.  
  
"Whasapenin?" A groggy voice asked from the bottom of the stairs, "Isomethin wrong?"  
  
Kit looked up wearily, "Derek?"  
  
Derek looked around, then squinted at Kit, "What's wrong, Kit? Are you--You're crying!"  
  
Harry stood up and walked over to him, "This prat was---"  
  
"Who did this to you?" derek asked, rushing to her and scooping her into his arms, out of George's grasp, "It was you, wasn't it?!"  
  
"Look, you git, I didn't do anything to her! None of us did! I was helping her!" George spat, glaring at him.  
  
"Derek," Kit squeaked, tears falling down her cheeks, "I need to talk to George and Fred in private, it's something that I'd only feel comfortable telling them."  
  
Even after she had been crying, her voice was astoundingly clear and commanding. She looked at Derek defiantly, stepping away from him and sitting back down on the couch.   
  
"Uh...I guess we--er...could go in...um..." George looked around the commonroom, searching for a place to talk without anyone hearing, "I dunno..."  
  
Harry thought it was late enough, so he sighed, glancing at everyone, "I guess we should head to bed, eh?"  
  
"But it's not that---oh!" Ron yawned suddenly, "Yeah, I'm terribly tired, what about you, 'Mione?"  
  
She had already stood up, "Yes, we should all," she looked sternly at Ginny, "go to sleep."  
  
Derek looked crestfallen, but was quickly dragged up to the boys dormitories, as Ginny and Hermione left for the girl's, leaving the three sitting there.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit woke up promptly at five in the morning. She was too nervous and edgy to get back to sleep, considering that just last night she had the worst experience ever. After telling the twins what had happened, and having them swear on their graves that would never tell a soul, she felt considerably ...worse.  
  
Maybe she was being náive, but she couldn't help but think that when she stepped into the Great Hall, that everyone would be laughing at her. She never wanted to be the joke of the school, but with Draco...  
  
"Aryuwake?" Ikis slurred, stretching and yawning widely, "Iss rilly early..."  
  
Kit smiled, "Go back to bed, Ikis...I have to go to breakfast, and you have nothing to do today, so sleep while you can!"  
  
The cat yawned again and curled back up in the rumple of blankets, leaving Kit to stare at her, shaking her head.   
  
She looked around the room to see if anyone was awake, the only person out of bed was Lavender, something that Kit found odd. She shrugged and picked up her wand.  
  
"Accio!" She pointed it at her robes, which came flying to her, stopping midair so she could grab them.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
When Kit got to the commonroom, she saw Lavender curled up on the couch, sleeping peacefully while Fred and George sat in two armchairs near the fire, having the appearences of two people who hadn't slept for days.  
  
"Oh," Fred looked at her, putting a hand through his hair, "Did you get any sleep?"  
  
"From the looks of it," Kit sighed, "not any more than you..."  
  
"You still okay? I mean that was awful..." George said, trying to look alert and serious, but only managing to look remotely interested.  
  
Kit nodded slowly, then came and sat on the arm of his chair, "Maybe I shouldn't of told you...it wasn't right of me to put all of my problems on you two...I'm terribly sorry!"  
  
"Don't be! I would've rather you tell us than Harry...he'd probably explode if he knew!" Fred made a loud explosion noise, so loud that it caused Lavender Brown to fall off of the couch.  
  
"I didn't do it!" She screamed, looking around alertly, then glaring at the Weasley's, "Oh, it was just you two! I was trying to get some sleep! I'd hoped that no one would insult or bother me out here..."  
  
She looked at Kit and rolled her eyes, "Oh, I guess that you came to talk some sense into me! What, did little Miss Prefect send you?"  
  
Kit just rolled her eyes in response and turned to George, "I do think you're right, but I still feel bad about putting all of this on your shoulders... it's just that I was so scared! And then I remebered you two telling me you cared, so I came to you!"  
  
Lavender didn't even look at them as she stomped up to the dorms, going in quietly. Kit watched her the whole way, sighing, "If she'd just talk to Hermione..."  
  
"What's wrong? Did she get into an argument with you?"  
  
"No, with Hermione..." She replied grimly, "It's nothing really, it's just that it's so stupid! And it's not like Hermione is helping anything either..."  
  
George looked up as Angelina Johnson, along with Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, stepped into the room, looking around.  
  
"Katie's probably wondering why I didn't meet her last night..." George said vaguely, then looked at Fred, "She wanted to tell me something... seemed urgent."  
  
"There you are! I waited until twelve! Where were you George Weasley?!" Katie said, poking him in the chest when she said his name.  
  
"It was---I was---Kit was crying!" George blurted out, then covered his mouth.  
  
Katie's face turned from cold to soft, "What happened?! Why were you---what did you two do?"  
  
Angelina sat down in Fred's lap, kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Good morning to you, too!" Fred smiled at her, "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"Not as good as I should've...I'm just so worried! Why did I have to be captain?! You could've done it twice as good as I can! And what about Harry?! He's easily the best Seeker in school!"  
  
"But you," Fred smirked, "Are the only person who can make us listen! You're like our mother! Well, not exactly, 'cos then that would just be...gross and sickening..."  
  
"You're ranting, you didn't sleep a wink did you?! I told you--"  
  
Kit blocked them out as Alicia looked at her, "What happened? You can tell us!"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't...I only told Fred and George..." Kit sighed, "It's really embarrasing..."  
  
Angelina clucked her tongue, then looked over at her, "I know what you talking about...That little Slytherin, eh?"  
  
"Yes, but not the way you're implying!" Kit said angrily, "You don't even know what was going on, do you?! All you saw was him kiss me...right?! You didn't see me slap him, then knock him off the tree?! So don't even act like you know what's going on!"  
  
Angelina looked at her with a hand over her mouth, "I-I'm sorry..."  
  
"I don't need this..I'm going to breakfast..." said Kit, walking out of the room.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Over the course of the next month, Harry still hadn't found out what exactly made Kit react so strongly to Ron's question. He hardly even saw her... If she wasn't in her room sleeping, she was talking to the twins. She had become very sensitive and edgy anytime Malfoy walked by, usually dropping or crushing whatever she was holding at that moment, which caused him to laugh raucously.   
  
Most of her time was spent studying, something that really showed through whenever she took a test. The first week she had to take both her first and second year exams, so that she could have a three day break, then she had her third year exams and a week break, then finally she had her fourth year exams, and all of these she passed. The only two she had trouble in were Potions and Transfiguration, both of which Hermione had tried to help her in, especially after how she returned after the last tutoring session with Draco Malfoy.  
  
Although Harry was worried, he never tried to find out what made her so flustered around him, but he still tried to discourage whatever he was doing, seeming to take comfort in her blunders in Potions. And, she was also doing miraculously well with keeping up with her homework from the classes, even without Hermione's help, that she was equal with Harry, who had prided himself on being almost neck in neck with Hermione in class.  
  
Ron was really behind, especially since he was Gryffindor's new Keeper. Luckily for both Harry and Angelina Johnson, though, he was almost as good as Oliver!  
  
On the first day of her classes, though, Harry was thoroughly worried about her...  
  
A/N: Cliffie there! Well, I guess that I'll end it, it's far too long for my standards! Have fun waiting for chapter sixteen, where we learn the source of Kit's dismay! *Kit and Harry both frown, then pelt her with buttered rolls* No! I ended that! I ENDED IT I SAY! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N: Okay...maybe I won't discontinue Wonderful Wonder of Songs and Humility, since Victoria asked me not to! Well, that next chapter won't be out soon, but as soon as possible! Next chapter for this'n is here...right now...  
  
Chapter Sixteen: Patrona-Drama...  
  
Kit was angry, oh was she angry! As if she wasn't stressed enough, what with her recent...mishap. He just doesn't understand what I'm going through! He just thinks that I'm depressed over tests and exams! He knows nothing about me! I hate you...I hate you! Kit thought angrily, entering Transfiguration.  
  
She took a seat away from everyone, but was soon joined by Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Nost of the time, they knew to leave her be, but this time...they just didn't get it!  
  
"Wow, this seat's awfully far near the back..." Ron said, squinting at the blackboard, "You must have good eyesight!"  
  
"20/10..." Kit muttered, looking straight ahead, her face holding a look of pure hatred.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, looking at her as he set his wand on the table.   
  
"I said," Kit hissed, "my vision is 20/10!"  
  
Hermione glared at her, "Why are you angry, huh? We didn't do anything! You should be thankful we haven't badgered you about what happened to you that night, even if we've all been thinking about it, we've left you alone!"  
  
"Do you really want to know?!" Kit snarled, looking at Hermione with bright red eyes, "D'you think it's your right to know whatever makes me cry? I'm not a little girl who spills her heart out to everyone! I only told Fred and George because I knew they'd understand!"  
  
Ron looked at her indignantly, "D'you think we wouldn't under---"  
  
Ron closed his mouth as Professor McGonagall entered, carrying a large pile of leaflets. She turned curtly to the class, then issued them to each student with a flick of her wand.  
  
"These pamphlets will tell you all you need to know about the careers you may be thinking about taking and what requirements you will need from Hogwarts to aquire the position of your choice. I have decided it is time for you all to start looking through the varaiety now, instead of waiting until next term."  
  
Hermione was already flipping through her's excitedly, smiling as she purused her opportunities. Kit looked at hers with mild interest, she already knew what she wanted to do. She was going to be a matron at Hogsmeade Haven. Or a teacher, she loved working with children eitherways. Harry was looking at it as if was going to bite him, and Ron was flipping through it nonchalantly.  
  
The professor sat at her desk and gave them five minutes to glance at them, then turned back to them, "Now that you've all had time to take a gander, I'd like your wands out and your mouths closed please! Today we will be working on one of the four required O.W.L spells, the Vanishing Spell."  
  
After one grueling lesson, Kit had finally gotten the hang of the spell, successfully vanished her frog, even if Hermione had done it on her second try, earning them fifteen House points. Harry hadn't done too bad, at least his frog was translucent, like Ron's. They all left feeling gloomy though, due to the fact that McGonagall had assigned them a sixteen inch essay on it's importance in the Auror profession.  
  
"So, what do we have next?" Ron asked, stuffing his wand into his pocket.  
  
"Herbology." Harry looked at Kit, "Aren't you good at it?"  
  
Kit smiled vaguely, holding up her thumb and tapping it with a finger, turning it green, "That ought to help you!"  
  
Ron laughed with Harry, but Hermione just scowled and stomped off away from the three of them.   
  
"What happened to her?" Ron inquired, watching her enter Greenhouse One, "She seemed a bit irked..."  
  
Kit smiled in spite of herself, happy that she had made her mad. It served her right!  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
By the time they left the dungeons, Harry was even more concered about Kit's behavior. She was acting too pessimistic and popping off to anyone who said anything slightly threatening, and had already earned herself a detention with Snape (she had tipped her cauldron out of anger at being paired with Draco). Harry wasn't at all proud of that...  
  
At least I have Defense class to look forward to! He thought consolingly, just recently getting over the shock of having his old babysitter as a teacher...   
  
As they entered the classroom, the fifth years all sat down in an excited turmor, Harry not at all willing to join in. He and Arebella Figg did get along okay...at least now that he knew she was a witch, but she still made him slightly nervous, even if she was nice to him. She might of been friendly, but she was nearly as strict as McGonagall...  
  
"Alright," He said, looking over at his cousin and two best friends, "I wonder what she'll have us learn for O.W.L requirements..."  
  
As if he was having his mind read (which he didn't think it was, since Kit was staring at Lavender Brown), Professor Figg stepped into the classroom, carrying flyers, with her wand behind her ear and her gray hair pulled into a messy bun.   
  
"Alright, alright! Settle down, settle down... Please take out your wands and quiet down!" She said vaguely, setting down her stack of papers, "We'll be discussing and performing..."  
  
She let out a low suspenseful sigh, "Patronuses."  
  
The class immediate and collectively gasped, murming to one another and looking shocked. Harry merely grinned, along with Kit...  
  
"Now," She began, "I know that one of you knows how to perform a corpeal Patronus, but the rest of you may find a little trouble, for it is not at all an easy thing to learn."  
  
After saying this, she sent a wary glance at Hermione Granger, who was turning slightly pink in the cheeks. Kit put her hand into the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss...?"  
  
"Er--Clivelle, but I was just going to say is that...I can produce a corpeal Patronus too. Learnt it when I was thirteen, when the dementors were in Hogsmeade."  
  
The class again started to whiper and throw her expectant looks, as if willing her to use the charm.  
  
"Settle down! I said CEASE!" Professor Figg trilled, "I would like to let you attempt, but right now, we are only to discuss, we have wasted too much time to start on the actual charm itself."  
  
Kit looked a little relieved and watched her expectantly, twirling her wand between her thumb and forefinger of her left hand. Hermione and the others were all staring at Harry and Kit avidly.  
  
"Alright, does anyone know what the Patronus is used for?"  
  
Hermione's hand shot up, and she was called on.  
  
"They are used to protect and deminish dementors!"  
  
"Ah, correct, take ten points! Now, can anyone else tell me what it's form is determined by? Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry smiled, remembering Remus Lupin's explanation, "It's like a protector, it takes upon the form of something close or symbolic to it's owner, they vary with each witch or wizard."  
  
"Take another ten! Well, as these two have so correctly put it," Figg smiled at the two, "the Patronus is unique to it's owner and protects said owner from dementor penetration! Now, what is the highest threat from a dementor?"  
  
Kit raised her hand this time, trying to get the teacher's attention away from Hermione. Arabella called on her, "The dementor uses a...kiss. It sucks out your soul and makes you worse than dead..."  
  
The professor nodded and addressed the class, just as the bell sounded, "Alright, before you all depart, I want you all to take a flyer. It's not a choice, it is a requirement, and you are not the only ones doing said requirement!"  
  
As the class filed out, they each took a flyer, looking curiously at it as they headed for their commonroom.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit looked over the flyer again, glancing at Harry. He was poring over his Transfiguration essay, his flyer tossed aside. Ron was looking at his, clearly horrorstruck. Hermione was looking at hers with anticipation:  
  
  
  
~P a T r O n A * D r A m A~  
  
All students must attend this demonstration, provided   
  
by the Professors and Headmaster and Mistress. The  
  
meetings will be held by year, First and Second years   
  
will be after lunch, Third and Fourth will be at two,  
  
Fifth and Sixth and Seventh will be at four. All to be  
  
on this coming Saturday and meet on any other open  
  
day during the weeks until Christmas. All are to attend,  
  
No excuses!  
  
Arabella Figg,  
  
~Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor~  
  
Kit was thankful she had at least five days to practice, for she hadn't performed the charm since she was thirteen. She looked back at the other three, all still in the said positions. Standing up and giving Harry a hug goodnight, she crossed the room to say hello to George, who's twin was with Angelina Johnson.  
  
"Are you feeling any better? Heard about the detention...harsh. How was it?"  
  
"Exceptionally lousy, at least compared to the rest of the days events..." Kit sighed, then looked across the room at Derek, who was talking to Ginny Weasley and a few sixth year girls, "Derek dumped me..."  
  
George looked shocked, then scowled, "That git! Does he realize what you're going through right now?! Well, I guess not...but he still---"  
  
"It was an agreement, I didn't want to deal with it..." Kit sighed again, "I'd rather date someone who I can...talk to about things."  
  
George calmed a bit, but was still a little red in the face, "Well, you can't really expect him to understand...he doesn't even know what's going on in your head right now..."  
  
"Well, I still need a little time before I tell Harry..." Kit smirked, "Maybe then you and Fred won't have to kill Malfoy alone!"  
  
"I know...he's very helpful in such matters!" George smirked back, "But still, I really think you need to tell him, it'll help you a lot, even if you don't think you'd be comfortable with it. I'll tell him if you'd like."  
  
"I might just let you do that, but I still think I want to be there..." Kit drew herself up a little, "On second thought! Let's tell him now..."   
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Okay, the fact that this is too big of a cliffhanger escapes me! I don't care! *sticks out tongue* Well, the BIG NEWS is due next chapter, but I'll tell you this much, Kit's going to feel a bit better around Malfoy in the future...*Kit looks at her, then slaps a sleeping Harry over the head, who glares and throws a roll at the author* CEASE!!! 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N: Well, next chapter! Kit's finally going to tell Harry and Ron, but not Hermy! Such a good chapter! I'm sorry to keep you all waiting to find out what happened, but it was...*whimpers* for the good of the plot!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Meeting Number One!  
  
Kit smiled at George's horrorstruck expression, the glanced desperately at Fred, who was rubbing noses with Angelina.  
  
"OY!" He called, making everyone look up from there papers, "Get over here, FRED!"  
  
Fred looked at Angelina, who nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He stood up and walked over to the two, looking mad and dumbfounded.  
  
"What?" He asked curtly, "Why did you call me, oh bestest Brother George?"  
  
"She wants to tell Harry."   
  
Fred looked between the two, waiting for one of them to say, 'HA!', but no one did. Defeated, he sank down to the floor, looking up at Kit with questioning eyes, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Obviously...I think he ought to know."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Ron can stay," Kit objected as Ron attempted to leave with Hermione, "I hope that you want to, don't you?"  
  
"What about Hermione?"  
  
Kit bit her lip, "I'll tell her later, sorry Hermione..."  
  
Hermione smiled consolingly, "It's fine, I've kept things from you too...Now we're even!"  
  
Kit watched her leave, settling herself on the seat beside Ron. The twins looked at her hopefully, but she kept her mouth closed.  
  
"Well, since Kit doesn't seem to want to tell the story herself..." George began, "We'll have to tell it from memory."  
  
Fred took up after he stopped, "Well, from what we know, Kit had a good first half hour, actually getting the potion right, but doing miserably on her written portion."  
  
"Then, she started to feel a bit...uneasy." George said uncertainly, "Mal---"  
  
"Look, I don't want to make you do this...I'll tell them myself." Kit drew in a deep breath, "As they said, I was doing fine until we actually started to talk. Draco decided that it was time to start badgering me about...you," She looked at Harry and Ron, "but I did stick up for you."  
  
She watched them smile grimly, then continued, "He was asking a lot of things, but mainly he wanted to know about Derek, you see, I had told him about him.  
  
"He started to get a little touchy and I just froze..."  
  
Harry scowled, "That's just like him..."  
  
"Please don't interrupt me, this is hard enough to say as it is!" Kit sighed, "As I was saying, I couldn't even react. I just sat there, looking at him with all the hatred I could muster. Then, he had the audacity to ask how...h-h-how it felt..."  
  
Kit's eyes teared up, but she just continued, "I still couldn't do anything...I just sat there, now shocked. Finally, I came to my senses and told him to get off of me...but he just laughed." Her voice faltered, "H-he...tried to k-kiss me, but I just pulled back, not l-looking at him now, then he got angry. He grabbed my arm and t-twisted it and t-then he...he..."  
  
She looked at the twins, then turned away, not able to finish the rest. Fred finished it for her, "He threw her out of her chair, then he kissed her while she was down."  
  
Kit put her hand up, signaling him to stop, then picked back up, "Then he smiled and told me that if I told any teacher, he'd do even worse to me... Then I left, crying all the way back."  
  
"So," Ron snarled, extremely pale and red in the ears, "he got cheeky like he did in the carraige?"  
  
Kit nodded, then wiped her eyes, determined not to cry, "He hasn't talked to me since, well, except when we were paired up today, I tipped my cauldron accidently, he had put a hand on my thigh, and then blamed it on anger..."  
  
The twins both looked grimly at the two, "Well, that's the whole thing. Er...does that help you any?" Fred scratched his head and looked at Harry.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"That's horrible!" Hermione gasped, shifting on the edge of Kit's bed, "How did Harry take it?"  
  
"He left before I could find out," Kit was shaking, "He kept muttering things and sneering as he left...Ron stayed with us though."  
  
"Was he alright with it?" Hermione asked warily, "He was probably worse than Harry...knowing his temper..."  
  
"Actually, he was just worried," Kit said, smiling, "He said that he would've understood if I had told him before, but he was glad that I finally did...guess this all just gives you more of a reason to hate Malfoy, eh?"  
  
She smiled at Kit and peeked out the curtain, "Lavender's still gone... Parvati's finally asleep..."  
  
Kit smiled, "Lavender has a date tonight..."  
  
Hermione's eyes bulged, "With who?! Do I know him?"  
  
"Well...he is in Gryffindor and...he's a prefect..."  
  
"Seamus?!" Hermione gasped, then started to giggle, "That's good! I know she's liked him since third year...told me so!"  
  
Hermione yawned, then looked at her wristwatch, "Goodness! It's already midnight! We must get some sleep!"  
  
Kit smiled as Hermione left, then rolled over onto her side and closed her eyes. George was right, she did feel exceptionally better! Letting all doubts escape her, she dozed off into a soundless sleep.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
I can't believe it! I won't believe it! It's not possible! No one could be so horrible to another person without being under some spell...yes...a spell! I could ask 'Mione...or...damn!  
  
It was Saturday, and Harry paced the commonroom floor, thinking wildly to himself. He wasn't at all ready to face anything or anyone today. His head was scrambled and his mind in a haze. Maybe if he just faked sick...no, he needed to do well this year. He glanced over at Ron and Ginny, who whispering and looking at the girl's stairs hopefully.   
  
"Hey," Harry looked around and saw Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom coming towards him.  
  
"Hey," He muttered back.  
  
"Er--I was just wondering what this Patronus meeting is all about...I can't wait to try it out! It sounds awesome..."  
  
"Patronuses are really hard to produce," Harry said hastily, "So...don't be disappointed if you can't work it! I had a really terrible time trying to do them...but of course I practiced on a dementor-boggart so..."  
  
Neville looked up at him admiringly, "I hope I can...It would be great to know!"  
  
Harry looked past them as they started to talk to each other about what they thought their's might be, trying to catch a glimpse of Kit descending the stars, he really needed to talk with her. And, there she was, but she didn't notice him, instead...she went straight to Ginny and Ron.  
  
"Well, we still have until four..." Harry said, finally taking his eyes away from his cousin, "I really hope that I can get in a bit of practice until then, Quidditch that is!"  
  
Neville and Dean nodded, then said goodbye as Harry went over to Ron.  
  
"Hey, mate," Ron smiled, "Up for a bit of practice? I really need to train up before our first game, only a week away."  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, "I was just about to come get you !"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit stood at the edge of the Great Hall, waiting to go to the stage and perform with her group. She had been grouped with Draco Malfoy, Fred and George Weasley, Cho Chang, and Lavender Brown. Lavender was waiting with wide eyes as the first group got onto the stage. They themselves were group #7, and they were directly behind Harry, Neville, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Angelina Johnson and Derek Kingston, group 6.  
  
The group on the stage now was getting instructions from Arabella Figg. The group on the stage now was Padma and Parvati Patil, Ron, Hermione, Alicia Spinnet, and Kyle Holland. Hermione was trying to do her's, and producing a vague outline of some type of bird, but it faded too quickly too tell. Ron had his already, the crowd around them bursting into applause.  
  
"Wow!" George gasped, "My little brother produced a Patronus on his second try! What is it though?"  
  
Fred's eyes widened, "It's a manticore!"  
  
And sure enough, there was a large silvery half-man/half-scorpion like Patronus, looking around menacingly as students cheered and whistled. Harry was waiting for his turn to try as Padma Patil shot vapory wisps out of her wand. Harry leaned over and whispered something to her, making her smile and screw her face up as she attempted it for the seventh time. This time, she produced a silvery falcon, that swooped across the room, then alighted upon her wrist and disappeared in a glittering mist.  
  
"That was wicked!" A sixth year in front of them gasped as Ron's Patronus disappeared as well. Now Kyle and Harry were doing there's.   
  
Harry produced his straight away, a large glittering silver stag galloping around the length of the stage then turning back to him. Kyle had a little trouble at first, but then he finally did it...  
  
At once, the Hall filled with screams and shrieks from the girls and Ron fainted as Kyle's Patronus erupted from the tip of his wand. It was a gigantic silver spider, almost seven feet tall. Kyle watched it with admiration as it glanced around, then folded it's legs and sat on the stage. Hermione, whose Patronus was a large peacock, finally roused Ron, who was sweating and sputtering. Parvati was edging towards Alicia, who was looking at the spider with an apprehensive expression. It was their turn, so they attempted it as Kyle's Patronus vanished. Parvati's Patronus came upon her twelfth try, a tall, translucent warrior, with a huge scimitar. He was standing in front of her and looking around bravely.  
  
Alicia produced hers, a large glimmering eagle that soared across the crowd, then disappeared over them. The group left the stage and let the second one come up...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: The end! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Alright, I cut it off like that because if I didn't, I wouldn't of had that chapter in so early! Now, we'll find out what the rest of the so-called, 'important people' have as protectors. You'll love these...  
  
Chapter Eighteen: Lookit That There Wizz-urd! (Hillbilly Bob says hi!)  
  
After the second group finished, it was the third's turn. Group number three consisted of Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Crabbe and Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson. The first pair were Katie and Pansy, who both looked at each other sourly, then drew their wands. Katie turned towards the crowd and looked at someone, apparently trying to conjure up some kind of good memory or feeling. She grinned then stood up straight.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She roared, the room filling with a sudden light as a silver beacon erupted from her wand's tip, taking the form of a large grey-hound. It looked at her, then bounded the length of the Hall, getting squeals and cheers from the other Gryffindor's.  
  
Now Pansy drew herself up, determined to better than her and wow the crowd with whatever silvery protector she conjured. She closed her eyes, then boomed, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"   
  
Just as she said it, she produced a large, glittering cobra, that hissed and spit as it slithered the stage, then disappeared in a burst of silvery flames. The room clapped and the Slytherins roared with high approval. Professor Snpe even cheered...  
  
Now, Dean and Seamus came up, wands held to their chests.  
  
"Expecto Patronum!" Seamus called, looking extremely pleased as he grinned at Lavender Brown. His wand burst with a bright light, then shot out a misty bear, that roared loud and menacingly and stood watchfully over him. The crowd clapped and showed approval.  
  
Dean had a little trouble, but he still pulled it off after two tries, shooting a silvery dragon from his wand that made a few sixth year girls shriek when it spit out silver flames.  
  
After Crabbe and Goyle both prduced faint Patronuses (Crabbe's a hippogriff, and Goyle's a tiger.), the fourth group trounced up. Kylie and Nina Snape lead the group, followed by Lee Jordan, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, and Susan Bones. Susan and Ernie stepped up first, both producing Patronuses on their fourth try, Ernie's a owl, and Susan's a swan. Then Lee and Terry stepped up.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Lee rang out, a glowing silver crane that cocked it's head to the side and scanned the room. The girls all let out giggles.  
  
Then Terry produced a glittering zebra. It shook it's long mane and trounced the length of the Great Hall, then whinied and disappeared in a hazy mist.  
  
When Kylie came up, she looked down at the floor. Kit knew she could produce one...in fact she liked Kylie's more than her own! Kylie and Derek had both learned with her, especially since they had dementors surrounding Hogsmeade...Kit almost got a kiss...but she fought it off with her Patronus...  
  
"Un...er--EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Kylie shouted, looking around to see if she had produced one. And sure enough...  
  
"Wicked!" The twins chorused, looking at it with awe as Lavender's eyes became round with shock.  
  
Kit smiled, watching the silvery pheonix alight onto Kylie's shoulder, where it burst into flames. Nina watched her with distinct distaste.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" She roared, twirling her wand to let out her Patronus. The twins looked at it with enamor, as did Cho and Draco. It was a towering silver beacon of evil.  
  
The chimera swept across the crowd, making a few girls faint or shiver. Nina watched it with fervor as it came to a complete stop in front of Kit. Kit stared at it straight in the eyes, her face covered with a mingled expression of horror and fright. Draco was looking at her, his eyes flickering with an undisclosed emotion as she crumpled to the ground when it misted away.  
  
"Are you alright, Clivelle?" George asked, crouching beside her.  
  
Kit nodded, then stood up dizzily. "That thing was unimaginably creepy..."  
  
"Group five's up...don't see anyone we know..." Fred said wistfully, "Reckon we can practice?"  
  
"Er--If you'd like..." Kit said uneasily, not wanting to show them her Patronus until she had to. "I'll just wait...I've been practicing that silly thing all week!"  
  
"Me too," Draco said, pulling out his wand and twirling it nonchalantly.   
  
Fred looked at him glaringly, then turned to Lavender, who was talking to Cho quietly. "Are you two going first?"  
  
"Uh, I thought that Cho and I would go last..." Lavender said, looking extremely frightned, "Or if you'd like we could go first..."  
  
"Yeah, then Kit you and I---" George began, but was cut off by Draco.  
  
"I'm paired with Kit, and you're with that twin of your's." Draco said, looking at him gloatingly.  
  
"Well, rules have been changed, you can do your Patronus with Fred over here!" George said, pointing to Fred who was grinning evilly.  
  
Kit looked at George and mouthed a 'thank you', Draco scowled, "Fine, I can't go against the wishes of a Weasley now, can I? Of course wishes are all they have..."  
  
"I wouldn't pop off, your little bafoons aren't here to protect your sorry--"  
  
"George," warned Kit, "Let it be...we'll see who's laughing after the meeting."  
  
George looked at her suspiciously, "Wha---?"  
  
"Wow!" Lavender gasped as a silver and grey cheetah charged through the crowd, "Johnson's got some skills!"  
  
"Of course!" Fred said, puffing out his chest pompously, "Angel was taught by the best!"  
  
Kit looked up to the stage where Derek was conjuring his Patronus and she smiled. It was the same as before, a shining white lion that swished it's tail menacingly. Draco smirked and rolled his eyes, taking more joy out of looking at his wand.  
  
"It's our turn!" Cho sang, looking at them all with a wide smile, "I hope mine is as cool as Harry's..."  
  
Kit followed Cho and Lavender up, standing by George who was pulling out his wand and smiling at her. Kit drew her own, holding it up to her chest and stepping onto the dim stage. Draco and Fred filed in behind her, both looking at each other as if thumping the other would be almost heavenly. Kit sighed and watched as Professor Figg instructed them how to do, but she was not paying attention. She was looking out on the crowd, her heart swelling with dread as Kylie and Derek waved to her. She waved weakly back.  
  
Lavender chanted the incantation, swishing out a silver unicorn. It whinnied softly, then let her reach out to pat it's neck. She smiled at it and let it evaporate into shining mist. Cho nodded and said the same incantation, her wand issuing a lean and blindingly shiny wolf, glowing brightly against the darkness of the room. Kit spotted Harry in the crowd, who was watching with awe.  
  
"That's so beautiful," Kit heard Parvati sigh to her twin, they were in the front row. She frowned as it evaporated.  
  
George nodded to Kit, who bit her lip, "You go first, I don't have my thought yet!"  
  
George shrugged and attempted his, coming out with a bouncing puppy, which cocked it's head to the crowd and stared at them with doleful white eyes. A few girls 'aww'-ed and clapped enthusiastically. Fred smiled at it as it bounced over to him and Draco. Draco attempted to surreptitously kick it, but it barked at him and he stopped.  
  
Kit drew in a deep breath and thought about the day she and Ron kissed, then smiled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"  
  
Her wand erupted with a bright silver flash, then burst out a large snow-white panther. Kit looked at it praisingly as it crossed the stage and growled at some students. It bounded back to her, purring as she patted it and looked up at Draco. He was glaring at her...  
  
"Wow..." George whispered, "It's wicked..."  
  
"Thanks," Kit whispered as it evaporated, leaving behind glimmering white sparkles. She watched as Fred and Draco came up, wands raised. Draco did his first, muttering the incantion and smirking at Kit, who grimaced.  
  
His Patronus was strangely beautiful. It was a large winged horse, with a long swishing silver tail. Kit stared at him, trying to get into his mind, but she was too distracted. He smiled at her and winked as his Patronus misted away, the room filling with cheers and shouts from his fellow Slytherins.  
  
Fred shook his head and flicked his wand, saying the incantion quietly. His Patronus swirled out like a tornado, making the room fill with a sparkling light. It was a bird, no doubt about it, but it was so large and bright, Kit could barely make out the shape, except that it's wings were about nine feet long apiece. The bird swooped over her, making her shield her eyes from the bright light of it's feathers. She blinked and the light was gone, but her eyes still blurred as she looked around.  
  
She noticed the people in the crowd, some of them were rubbing their eyes, and others were blinking at an invisible flash.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Most of Harry's time was spent practicing Quidditch with Ron and his team, the only time he was truly relaxed. Ron seemed to be doing great, he managed to block all but one goal out of ten shot by Angelina, Katie, and Alicia, all of whom had stopped going easy on him. Harry was extremely glad that he was getting Kit's help on his homework, something that she zoomed through effortlessly, but not as effortlessly as Hermione. Kit and Harry were both getting closer, actually acting like siblings rather than distant relatives.  
  
He was also thankful that Kit was doing well in school. If he ever had his doubts before, they were completely dashed. Hermione was helping her, and, much to his and Ron's surprise, she was actually listening and remembering. She and Ginny Weasley were always talking with Fred and George, laughing and carrying on as he and Ron watched. Still, most of the time Harry spent was devoted to worrying. It had been four months since he had word of Voldemort's actions, and he was extremely scared for his friends welfare.  
  
"Don't worry so much, Harry!" Hermione told him, looking over her Potions essay, "We would've heard if anything was happening..."  
  
"Why don't you ask Dumbledore, that is if you're so afraid for us..." Ron chortled, rolling up his Charms homework.  
  
"It's not that I'm afraid for you...it's just that I'm curious! Don't you guys ever worry about it?! I mean, you're all so close to me...you could be in danger! Volde-"  
  
"Look," Kit butted in, "You-Know-Who wouldn't hurt his chances of defeating you by making himself known! We're actually safe because of this bond..."  
  
Harry looked at her incredulously, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why would he do anything to make you suspicious of him! It'd just draw attention to himself if he came after us..." Kit said dismissively, "Hermione, can you look over this? I'm pretty sure my information is correct, but it's the puctuation I'm worried about..." Kit flipped over her own Potions essay, then handed it to her.  
  
"Well, she is right you know!" Ron said, sticking up for Kit, "He'd just be making himself obvious, wouldn't he? I mean, he's not the most blatant person we know..."  
  
"Well, nonetheless, I'm still not that easy-going about this all..."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Kit!" Hermione said, passing her essay back to her, "It's perfect! I couldn't have done better myself!"  
  
Kit grinned, "Stop lying!"  
  
"Well, maybe a little..." Hermione grinned back.  
  
"So, you up for some practice before tomorrow's game?" Ron asked Harry quizzically, who nodded, "I'll go get my broom!"  
  
"Hey, Ron!" Kit called to him as he ran for the boy's stairs, "Do you want to borrow my Cygnus?"  
  
Ron grinned, "What do you think?! Yes, woman! I'd be crazy not too!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Alright! That took long enough! Well, looks like Kit's feeling a lot better, also look forward to a little romance-y romancing! *Kit looks flustered and hides her face in her hands as Harry makes a kissy-face* You're so immature! *Harry blushes and stops, then sticks out his tongue, Kit looks at the wall, not seeming to notice anything with her red-faced self.* You two just shut up and sit down! *All scowl* 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: DARN IT ALL! Romance warning! Mushy-Gushy! The thought things have been changed to ( * ) instead of the former! It's much easier this way!  
  
Chapter Nineteen: Don't Make Me Glomp You!   
  
(Okay...I can do this! I can sit here and not pay attention to him! I can survive Potions today...I will not tip you...I will not tip you!) Kit thought wildly, sitting down beside Draco as they were paired up. Harry had Nina Snape, Hermione and Blaise Zabini, and Ron was with Pansy Parkinson. Draco smiled as Kit pulled out her wand, scooting her chair a good two inches away from his, even though they were already four inches apart.  
  
(This is going to be interesting) Kit heard Draco think as he watched Snape putting the instructions on the board. He turned to Kit.  
  
"Haven't forgotten our arrangement, have you?" He asked, grabbing the pomegranate juice and adding three drops to their potion. They were making a Projector Draught, which was supposed to project your worst memory to four people of it's choice.  
  
"How could I?" Kit hissed, dropping her salamnder tail into the mixture, "I really don't have much of a choice, do I?"   
  
"No, you really don't..." Draco sighed fakely, "Well, I guess we have to let it simmer for--"  
  
"Ten minutes," Kit finished and tapped her watch with her wand, "I'll tell when time is ready..."  
  
(She doesn't know what I was thinking about when I summoned my Patronus... she'd probably faint from shock...) Draco thought as he stared at her, his pale lips curling into a smirk. (It's too...mushy-gushy and sappy for me to ever think that...)  
  
Kit's eyes widened as he started to visualize her, her face illuminated by the sunlight, her curly hair shining as she smiled at him. She watched as herself said something, but she couldn't read it...maybe he was blocking that unconciously. Then she gasped as he smiled back, blushing.  
  
"Whoa," Kit breathed, looking at him with a look of pure astonishment.  
  
"What?" He asked, looking around then turning back to her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"What happened to you?! I didn't think you'd be capable of doing that to me...that night I mean. You were so...rough and demanding!"  
  
Draco looked at her with complete relief, "I thought you'd never ask..."  
  
"What do you mean?!" Kit asked, whispering.  
  
"I was angry...Pansy was trying to get me to go out with her instead of tutoring, so I just lost it...I'm desperately sorry. I didn't mean to do that to you...I just got this weird feeling, then I thought you were...Pansy herself."  
  
Kit looked at him with disbelief, "You're joshing with me! You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am! I'll prove it to you! When we test the potion, I'll try to get that memory from my point of view and you'll see! I'll show you what happened before I came to teach you!" Draco said wildly.  
  
"Time to stir!" Kit said, recieving a slight jolt from her wrist, "Four clock-wise, then go through the middle and stir twice counter-clockwise."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit never did find out what his memories would've held, because the bell had rang and they had corked their flask and turned it in. Professor Snape told them that they were not to test it, but he would grade them accordingly. After Potions, Kit had her Divination class, and boy was she going to have a time.  
  
As they entered the classroom, Kit breathed in the sickeningly-sweet perfume involuntarily, coughig as she was overcome by it. Kit was a Seer, not particularily a good one, but still more so than Trelawney. She had her first Divination a few weeks ago, but still hated it as much as her cousin! She hated it for other reasons though...  
  
"Today we will be continuing our work on the Orb! I have foreseen that one of you will have a shocking vision, one that will terrify your very heart and soul..." Trelawney said in a suspenseful whispers, causing Parvati to clap her hands to her mouth and Lavender to gasp. "Well, we will use the class Orb, so that we may all see what this vision will be!"  
  
After a few moments, Trelwaney came out, rolling a large shrouded table with purple drapings and a shawled glowing Orb in the middle. She placed it on the center table of the room, beckoning the class with long fingers. Parvati and Lavender, who had made up after the first Patrona-Drama meeting, rushed to her side, looking at the Orb anxiously, the rest of the class filing around it nonchalantly.  
  
"Now, class...I wish for you all to gaze into the Orb and look within it's very depths to see what awaits you!" Trelawney said dramatically, waving her hands over the giant crystal ball. Kit let out a yawn, tapping the Orb with her finger.  
  
"Ooooooooh!" Lavender and Parvati trilled, "Professor! I see something! We see a person!"  
  
Sure enough, the class gathered closer as a draped and shawled figure rose from the mist of the ball, looking up at her surroundings with wide proturbent eyes, magnified by large round glasses. Professor Trelawney was the figure in the orb, but she wasn't alone...  
  
"Professor SNAPE?!" Ron and Seamus chorused, looking at the Orb with their noses pressed to the glass.   
  
Snape turned towards Trelawney, and they ran to each other...then---  
  
"UGH! MY EYES!"   
  
"That's SICK! SIIIICK!"  
  
Kit was working hard not to burst into giggles as she watched the two teachers, wrapped in each other's arms. Both Ron and Seamus had fallen backwards, slipping on the carpet and landing on their backsides. Lavender was covering her face, peering through two split fingers. Parvati was looking from the orb, to Trelawney, the orb, to Trelawney...  
  
"I-I....augh!" Trelawney put her hand to her forehead, then fell to the floor dramatically. Lavender had already screamed, "She's FAINTED! She's FAAAAINTED!"  
  
Ron and Harry were looking at Kit, who had finally burst into gales of laughter. They looked to the orb, then joined her, both clutching their stomachs from the belly laughs they were issuing so heartily.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"That was GENIUS!" Ron exclaimed, laying his head against the couch as he let out a quiet laugh. He, Harry, and Kit were in the commonroom, accounting the story to Hermione and Ginny.  
  
"What if you get caught!" She trilled, looking at Kit sternly, "Trelawney and the whole staff know that you're a Bewitcher! They could find out!"  
  
"Well, if you think that I'm the only one capable of doing something so obvious, then maybe Trealwney will too!" Kit huffed, glaring at her, "Look, I'm not going to get caught. Anyone in that classroom could've done it, and besides, knowing that fraud...she probably thinks that was a real prediction."  
  
Hermione stood up, glaring at the other four as they laughed, "I'm going to bed! You can brag about this all night! Egg her on for all I care!"  
  
Hermione stormed to the girl's stairs, followed by Ginny who looked all but joyful to join her. Harry turned to the other two, "Look, I need to go and write to Snuffles, I'll see you at breakfast, shall I?"  
  
Kit gave him a hug goodnight and looked at Ron, expecting him to follow, but to her surprise, he looked back at her, grinning sheepishly, "Er---can I ask you s-something?"  
  
"Yes?" Kit asked as he sat down on the hearth rug beside her, the fire dying out behind them.  
  
"Remember when you busted my lip?" His ears were turning red, but he was heartened as she nodded, blushing herself, "Well, do you think that...well, do you, do you like me?"  
  
Kit blushed deeper, looking down at the rug and examining it's intricate designs. After a moment, she nodded, looking up at him as he smiled out of relief.  
  
"D'you...well..." Ron coughed, "Will you gaoutwiffme?"  
  
His face turned crimson, this time he looked down at the rug, Kit smiled at him, "What do you think?! Yes! I'd be crazy not to!"  
  
He smiled at her, Kit grinning right back.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Enough gushyness for one chapter? Well, I've had my fill! Quidditch next chapter! Darn! 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Oh my goodness! This is cause for celebration! TWENTY CHAPTERS! Woo-Hooodi-Hoo-Hoo! *Throws confetti, blows a trumpet* Alright, like I promised... Quidditch this chapter! Have fun-diddly-uuuun!  
  
Chapter Twenty: Celebrate Good Times! C'mon! (stupid song!)  
  
Harry watched as Ron came up to the dorm, his face red and his mouth forming a goofy grin. He looked at Harry, then jumped.  
  
"Whoa...I thought you'd be asleep!" He said, sighing as he spotted Harry.  
  
"I couldn't get to sleep..." He said simply, "Why are you so happy?"  
  
Ron's ears turned red, "Well, I'm just looking forward to tomorrow's game..."  
  
"Really? I thought you'd be scared out of your mind...we are playing Slytherin."  
  
Ron's grinned quickly turned into a scowl, "Just my luck, now Malfoy'll have something else to make fun of me for..."  
  
"What d'you mean?! You're practically as good as Oliver! You just don't have any confidence," Harry said, then gave him a suspicious look, "That's not what you were thinking about, and you know it."  
  
"Well, ask Kit tomorrow!" Ron said hastily, jumping into bed and drawing the curtains.  
  
Harry scowled, drawing his own curtains. (Kit better have a crystal clear explanation for this...)  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
The day of the game dawned bright and chilly, the cool October wind blowing lazily. Kit looked around the Great Hall, waiting for Ron and the twins. She was slightly worried what Harry would say, or what Derek would think, about her going out with a boy just a week after they broke up. She'd never had a boyfriend before Derek, and never had a kiss before the one with Ron.   
  
She wasn't too sure what she was expecting when she looked over at his table, but she surely wasn't expecting his hair to be all disheveled, his eyes bloodshot, and his face so tired. She quickly looked away, not able to bear the way he looked. She didn't know why, it was too far away to read his mind, but she knew that something must have devastated him...And he had a game today! Kit wasn't really sure that she should feel sorry for him, after all...he did try to... (Don't think about that! It's not worth getting angry over! And besides, the team is coming now...)  
  
Kit sat down beside Ron, who was pale and sweating as he looked disgustingly at his cereal. Harry and the twins sat across from them, and the Chasers took Kit's other side, except for Angelina, who was beside Fred. She turned away as they gave each other a surreptitious kiss.  
  
"Are you alright, Ron?" Kit asked, putting her hand tenderly on his clenched hands. "You look horrible!"  
  
"I'm fine," He croaked, not looking at her but taking her hand and squeezing it softly, "Don't worry about me."  
  
"He's just worried," Harry said knowingly, "I'm sure you'll do fine Ron!"  
  
"Yeah," Alicia said consolingly, "You did great in practice yesterday! Saved all my shots!"  
  
Ron looked at her painfully, "I missed two of Angelina's...and one of Katie's."  
  
"Ron, you'll be fine!" Kit said, looking at him worriedly, "I don't like seeing you like this. You have nothing to worry about! Besides, I did let you borrow my Cygnus, and you said yourself that it flies perfectly with you!"  
  
He looked at her back, smiling weakly, "At least I know you'll be rooting for me..."  
  
Harry turned to them, his smile turning into a suspicious glare, "What's that all about? Why are you two holding each other's hands? Why are you two---"  
  
"They're obviously an item, Harry," Katie said dismissively, "Now, you must keep your focus whenever we're on the field, Ron... And you Kit, don't go distracting him, okay?"  
  
She blushed, "I won't be distracting anyone...honestly!"  
  
The twins cracked grins, "Glad to see she finally gave you the time of day, little brother. We'll be getting the wedding invitation any day now, I suppose?" Fred grinned, "Why...you two can have a double wedding with u---"  
  
Angelina glared at him and he shut up. Kit knew for a fact he was about to say 'us', but maybe Katie and Alicia didn't know yet, or maybe Lee Jordan didn't, for he had just sat down and looked at him suspiciously.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Ready for the game, Kit?" Hermione asked, sitting down in the stands beside her, "I do hope Ron does well...he looked terribly pale this morning..."  
  
Kit nodded thoughtfully, then turned and watched as Seamus and Dean sat above of them, Lavender and Parvati sitting between. Colin Creevey and his younger brother sat below, watching the field eagerly. Ginny sat beside Kit, and Neville slid into the seat beside her. Ginny turned to Kit, grinninng form ear to ear.  
  
"Oh! I'm so happy for you!" She gave Kit a small hug and looked at her again, "Ron's been talking about you since he first saw Harry bring you into the bookstore in Diagon Alley!"  
  
Kit looked at her mildly, not really up to much more discussion over her relationship with Ron right now, she was far too busy looking at the field, waiting for Gryffindor's team to come out of the dressing rooms.  
  
"Oh! Here he comes, HERE HE COMES!" Colin said happily, watching as the Gryffindor team came walking out onto the field, Angelina in the lead with Fred and George behind her and then Ron, Harry, and the other Chasers bringing up the rear.   
  
She cheered and whistled with the rest of the Gryffindor's, laughing with Hermione as Dennis waved madly to Harry, hitting Colin in the head with his Gryffindor flag. Kit watched as the Slytherin team came out, Draco leading, then Crabbe and Goyle following him. She looked, then took a double take as she saw Pansy in silver and green robes, standing behing the massive forms of Malfoy's cronies. She was followed by the three Chasers.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson's new Keeper?!" Hermione gasped, lookign at the field in horror, "How is she on the team?! I thought that Slytherin only let guys on the team!"  
  
Kit heard the rest of the Gryffindor's booing as the Slytherin's cheered. She watched Madam Hooch walk out into the field, then Angelina Johnson and Draco shake hands briskly, then glare at each other. Kit noticed also that he looked far more presentable then he had at breakfast, but she didn't have too much time to look as Madam Hooch released the balls and blew her whistle.  
  
"And Johnson's speeding to the Slytherin goals, but drops it as Slytherin Beater Crabbe knocks a Bludger into her path, allowing Montague to catch the fumbled Quaffle. He passes to Holland, who tosses to Gryffindor's hoops. Now our new Keeper can show what he's made of..." Lee Jordan yelled fastly.  
  
The Slytherin's all groaned as Ron caught it. He looked so bewildered that you would've thought he didn't know he was on the field. He tossed it to Katie, who tossed it to Alicia who passed to Angelina and she---  
  
"And a superb score by Gryffindor! Way to go Angelina!" Lee yelled gleefully, adding ten points to their score.  
  
"Chaser Holland passes the Quaffle as Fred, or George, knocks a Bludger towards him, making him lose focus and throw to Montague's left, Quaffle's seized by Alicia Spinnet, who passes off to Katie! Katie dodges a Bludger, nice one! And speeds to the Slytherin hoop---"  
  
The Gryffindor's trilled outraged groans of protest. Kyle Holland, Slytherin's new Chaser, had knocked into Katie, causing her to slam into the stands. Harry, who had been circling over everyone looked down as he heard her scream in pain.   
  
"Nasty, filthy, twisted little---"  
  
"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warned, looking at him sternly.  
  
"Sorry Professor...er---Katie's back up, thank goodness! She's lost the Quaffle to Montague, who reverse passes to Bletchley, who scores! Oh no!"  
  
Lee morosely added ten points to Slytherin, tying them with Gryffindor. Kit looked at Ron, who was turning red from embarassment. He looked flustered as he swooped for the Quaffle and threw it back in. Pansy was cackling and Kit spotted Draco above them, chuckling malevonlently.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
  
  
Harry looked around the field, trying to see the Snitch as he ignored the noise below. He spotted Malfoy on the other side of the field, himself scanning the air around him. Harry looked to his left, spotting a glint of gold. He saw the Snitch, if he caught it now, when the score was fifty to twenty, they'd win easily. He looked to see if the other Seeker had noticed, and seeing that he hadn't, raced to grab it, and dove down as it zoomed away.  
  
Harry flew over to the right a little, Draco had rammed him and was now stretching for the Snitch. Harry raced back into position and knocked his hand out of the way. He had the Snitch, he had his fingers closed around it...  
  
"Harry Potter has the Snitch! Gryffindor w---" Lee Jordan cut off.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
  
  
"RON!" Kit screamed, jumping down the stands to get a better look. Ron had just been knocked in the head with a Bludger, and Fred and George were trying to get to him through the mass of Slytherin's, all of them watching in shock and pleasure. Ron looked around hazily, then his eyes rolled up, and he rolled off of his broom, falling towards the ground, clearly unconcious.  
  
"He can't fall from that high! He'll die! RON!" Kit was shrieking, watching helplessly as he sped to the ground. The teachers were all shooing the teams away, trying to get their wands to have a clear path to aim for.  
  
"YES!" Hermione roared as Dumbledore slowed him down, letting him lightly hit the ground. He ran towards Ron and revived him.  
  
Kit couldn't help it, she, like Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione were all heading for his spot on the field. Kit pushed her way through the stands, then hopped over the gate as she ran at breakneck speed to the small crowd around him.  
  
"Is he okay?" Harry was asking Dumbledore quietly, looking at Ron as he scanned the people around him, his face looking mildly surprised.  
  
"I'm fine, you don' need to worry 'bout me..." Ron slurred, smiling at Harry, then turning to Kit, "What's got you all sour?! Nothing to worry about...We did win, eh Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning, "Yeah, we did win..."  
  
"Well, then!" Ron said, standing up and brushing himself. "That's cause for a celebration! None of this gloomy wallowing... I myself can't see what you're all on about!"  
  
Fred and George both grinned, "You crazy little bloke!"  
  
Kit smiled too, taking Ron, hugging him, then kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"I should get hit in the head more often!" He said, grinning even more widely as they all made their way to the cheering mass of Gryffindor supporters.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Well, twenty-one will be devoted to a Hogsmeade visit and a little chat with Sirius and Lupin! *Harry looks happy, then looks at Kit, who's asleep on the floor, clutching a little bear.* She's been asleep all day... *Kit looks up, then dozes back off* 


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Okay, I've been listening to a TON of Wayne Wonder...so please excuse the title! It does have to do with the chapter, shockingly, but not in a way that it implies...BIG WORD OVERLOAD! Okay...just read the story!  
  
Chapter Twenty-One: No Letting Go  
  
Kit grinned at Ron, clutching his hand under the table at breakfast. It was Halloween, and they were about to go to Hogsmeade. Ron had agreed to spend the whole day with her, even though he had been spending every waking moment with her as it was. Kit didn't mind, she loned spending time with him. Harry was going out with Cho now, unsurprisingly, and Hermione was spending the day with Ginny and some Ravenclaws. Ron had asked her who she fancied when she told them of her plans, but she just blushed and mumbled that it was a lost cause now.  
  
Ron and Harry were always trying to guess who it was. First, they guessed Viktor Krum, but quickly ruled it out when they found out that she had left Bulgaria early. Then, they guessed Neville, but quickly ruled that out too, Hermione told them off for badgering him eitherways. Ginny wasn't about to tell, even though Kit knew she didn't know herself. Kit could've easily found out, but she decided it was her choice not to tell anyone. She did suggest Terry Boot, who had been talking to her excessively during Patrona-Drama meetings. They had all gotten to where they could have meetings with the younger students, and were assigned to students as tutors.   
  
Kit was assigned to the Creevey twins, along with Harry. Professor Figg said that they requested him specially. Kit asked if she could help, seeing as how she would've had to tutor Kyle's younger sister. Draco was tutoring Ginny, who had strongly requested Hermione, but Hermione was tutoring Kyle's little sister. Fred and George were with Christopher Greland, a cocky little Ravenclaw, and Ron had a snobbish little American Slytherin named Allison Marrillo. Neville was with a Hufflepuff, who was teaching him more than he was teaching her...  
  
Since they had begun teaching, Kit and Harry were haggled by the Creevey's. Colin took a liking to Kit and Dennis was Harry's little lost puppy. Ron had started to call them the Hairy Potteries, but Harry made him stop. And now, Kit was trying desperately to have one peaceful breakfast with Ron...  
  
"Look, you little midget!" Ron hissed, "I'm trying to eat, with my girlfriend and my friends, ALONE!"  
  
Colin looked up at him avidly, "You're Kit's boyfriend?! Wow..."  
  
Ron blushed, then shoved him away, "Stupid little kid...needs to learn to respect his elders."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Harry watched as Cho and one of her giggly friends walked over to the table. The girl sat by Neville, who blushed and grinned at her. She was blushing too. Harry scooted over so that Cho could sit by him, and she looked down, blushing, "Er--do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks first?"  
  
"Sure..." Harry muttered, taking her hand and causing her to giggle.  
  
He looked at Kit and Ron, who were too busy looking at each other to notice Hermione glaring at them. Harry quickly looked back to Cho, who was watching her friend and Neville.  
  
"That's Cella Helperman, she's been my friend since we were in our second year." Cho smiled at Harry, "She's liked Neville since her fourth year."  
  
"Uh...I guess we're leaving now, I'd better go tell Ron and Kit where to meet, I have to do something with them before the visit's over, you don't mind...do you?"  
  
"Oh! Not at all!" Cho said, shaking her head, "She's your cousin! I understand."  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, I don't want to make you angry or anything---"  
  
Cho nodded ferverently, "I have to help Cella pick out some quills anyway!"  
  
Harry smiled, "Thanks for understanding! I'll meet you in the queue?"  
  
"Yes, go on!"  
  
Harry let go of her hand as she and her friend went to the line, Neville following Cella closely. Harry walked to Kit and Ron, who were looking at Ginny sympathetically.  
  
"What's up?" Harry asked, standing next to Ron.  
  
"Draco's given me homework! He says my Patronus is too faint and that it's not up to Figg's standards." Ginny grimaced, "I have to write a foot and a half long essay about the history of the Patronus, including who invented the spell, when it was first used, and how many times it has saved someone's life...I'll be up all night long!"  
  
Harry shook his head as she said goodbye, and followed Hermione and Terry Boot, "Uh...Sirius is coming, with Lupin."  
  
"Where are we meeting them?!" Ron asked, making sure no one was within earshot, "Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"Yeah...but we'll need to get in from Hogsmeade..." Harry looked at Kit, "Can you teleport four people? Hermione's coming too."  
  
"I can teleport up to twenty people! And I'll be glad to." Kit grinned, "When are we meeting up?"   
  
"We'll meet in front of the Shrieking Shack thirty minutes before we leave!" Harry said, then ran off to find Cho.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
  
  
"So, we're going to the orphanage, then Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked Kit, "Those are the only places you want to go?"  
  
"You can choose the rest! It really doesn't matter to me." Kit looked at him as they walked the brick path leading up to Hogsmeade Haven, and knocked onto the door.  
  
A short and portly elderly witch answered, then looked at the two with shock, "Katherine?! Is that you, my child?!"  
  
"Oh! Madam Link!" Kit embraced her, "I've missed you so much!"  
  
"Child, I was going to owl you this, but your mother sent something to us." Madam Link said, looking at Ron with wary eyes, "She's still alive, but she doesn't want to see you, she did send you this though, come in and warm yourselves!"  
  
Kit looked at Ron with wide eyes, he was walking in with her, looking at her with the same expression, "My mum's still alive..."  
  
"Look, I'll get Derek and Kylie, they're here too, with Kyle and the Murray's. You two just sit here and wait for them and I'll get your package, Kit."  
  
Ron sat down on the long couch in the orhanage's entrance hall. Kit took the seat beside him, taking his hand and squeezing it.  
  
"Do you know what this means?!"   
  
"What?" Ron asked, brushing her hair from her face.  
  
"I might see my mother...She might not want to see me, but if I can figure out where she's hiding..."  
  
Kit trailed off as Kylie and Derek came in, followed closely by Kyle, Sean, and Alexia. Alexia ran to the couch, giving Kit a huge hug.  
  
"I missed you!" Alexia cooed, smiling as Kit grinned, "Sean's been absolutely rancid!"  
  
Kyle wasn't looking at her, but he did mutter a hello. Kit looked back to Alexia, "Now, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."  
  
"Hello," Ron said smiling at her, "I'm Ron Weasley, and you are...?"  
  
"Alexia Anna Ameila Maria Murray!" Alexia recited, looking at him with a big smile, "I guess you are..."  
  
"Are what?" Ron asked, thinking she was making some kind of cute little joke.  
  
"Hot enough for Kit to date! She's always liked boys with freckles!" Alexia giggled, looking at him innocently. Ron's ears turned red.  
  
"That's enough, Ally!" Kit warned, then turned to Sean, "Where's Malcolm?"  
  
"Oh, he's out flying!" Kylie said, then blushed. "It's his nineteenth birthday, so I was giving him his present."  
  
"What'd you get him?" Kit asked.  
  
"Broomstick Servicing Kit, he's been wanting one since last year."  
  
Kit remembered that Kylie had a huge crush on their old tutor, he was only two years older than her, and Kit could've sworn that he had always paid special attention to her.   
  
"I have it, Katherine! I've found it!" Madam Link called, bustling into the room, waving a large package and a large scroll of parchment. "Here!"  
  
Kit obligingly took the items, handing Ron the package as she read the letter aloud quietly:  
  
Dearest Katherine,  
  
I'm sorry that I've been such a horrible mother to you, but you must understand that I've been in such a state of depression that it would be pointless to try to be a good mother. I'm going to tell you what happened, as I know you've probably been quite curious as to why you have no parents to protect you.   
  
The day that I gave you to the orphanage was a horrible day. You're father and I were out for a walk in the mountains, it was your father's favorite place. We were just walking and talking, laughing and generally having fun. As we walked by a particularily high cliff, my purse fell. Normally, your father could fight against the need to impress me, that's why I married him, but this time...He jumped after it.   
  
After that, I turned into my animagus form, a robin, and flew home, calling up your godmother, Rosmerta. She's told me she met you. We made arrangements for me to go into hiding, and to leave you here. She said that she'd take you before you were sixteen, so I was free to go and hide out while you had a normal and safe life. I did not know, of course, that she would be giving you to my nephew, Harry Potter, but it is better that way I presume.  
  
You're father wasn't exactly a great man...He was a Death Eater. I don't know why I ever stayed with him. Another thing you need to know...you are betrothed. The boy's father was one of our most loyal friends, and he thought it would be wise if you were arranged to marry his son. This man is someone I know you have met, for I have talked with his wife of late and she has informed me that you and your betrothed are getting along shabbily.   
  
The man I am speaking of is Lucius Malfoy. His wife was to be your guardian, but she said that she would rather to not have such a high responsibility, so I appointed Rosmerta instead. The boy is Draco Malfoy and I urge you not to go through with the betrothal! He is not the suitor I would like for my only daughter, and I will hope that you get along with my brother's son, and not to ever go against what he says. He is the only remaining relative we have, and I hope you keep with his friends.  
  
Do not try to find me. I do not wish for you to see me in the state I am. I have left you my old diary and a photo album of our family and friends. I've added a few of ones from after your father's death, when I was traveling from place to place. I did stay at the Malfoy's shortly, but left.   
  
Love From,  
  
Zema Potter (I'm back with my maiden name, you should stick with Clivelle)  
  
"Wow..." Ron said, looking at her worriedly, "Are you alright?"  
  
Kit was trembling, "I'm betrothed...I--"  
  
Kit stopped, taking the other package from Ron as he held it out. She opened it, and took out the contents. There were two large tomes, and a small white box. She set down the books and opened the box, gasping at what she saw.There were two rings inside and a silver locket.   
  
The first ring was an ornamental silver one, with a twinkling oval diamond, surrounded by two glass roses. The second was a golden wedding band, with an engraving that read 'an everlasting bond, an irresistable charm.' The locket had her name carved on the outside in loopy letters, on a background of small flowers. She lifted it out, and opened it, gasping as a holographic picture came out. It was her mother and father, holding her as a baby. They were all laughing, but no sound came out.  
  
Ron looked at her as she closed it, and held it, "Was that your parents?"  
  
Kit nodded, and looked around. The only ones in the room were her and Ron. The others must've left.  
  
"We better go, I think that you need some fresh air, it's getting stuffy in here." Ron stood up, waiting for her. Kit stood dizzily, packing everything into her bag.   
  
"Yes, that would be fine! I think we should go get something to eat though, I didn't really eat any breakfast."  
  
"We can go to Honeydukes if you'd like, or get a butterbeer at the pub."  
  
"Let's go to the Three Broomsticks, I do fancy a butterbeer!" Kit said briskly, letting Ron put his arm around her.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Harry and the other's waited anxiously for Sirius and Lupin to Apparate into the shack. They were all sitting on the dusty furniture, waiting for their arrival heatedly. Hermione had conjured some poufs and chairs for them to sit in, she herself on the old bed. Kit was with Ron on a long chair, and Harry was lounging in a soft and squishy pouf.   
  
"Finally!" Harry said as the two appeared with a crack. Sirius looked around at them all, smiling. Lupin took this time to sit on a pouf beside Harry.   
  
"Well, who got chairs?" Sirius asked, sitting down opposite Kit and Ron, on the other side of Harry. Hermione crossed to sit in a pouf in the circle she had made.  
  
"I did... I've been learning lots of new things," Hermione said dismissively, "Keeps me interested..."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "Well, it's nice to see you again, Katherine! Are you having a nice time?"  
  
"So far, only slightly dismal...nice change though!" Kit smiled, then turned to Ron, who was smiling at her, "I guess this means we have about twenty minutes?"  
  
"Yeah, but we don't really need to worry about that now..."  
  
"Yes! I think a bit of catching up is in order? I see you two look a bit cozy..."  
  
Sirius said, grinning at the two, "How long?"  
  
"Oh! Only a few weeks..." Ron answered, his ears red, "Um...hello Professor Lupin!"  
  
"Hello, Ronald," Lupin said brightly, "I'm glad to see you all doing well, ready for O.W.L.'s?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I guess, we still need a bit more work in Defense class, but we should still be ready enough. Hermione's probably getting top scores."  
  
"I will not! It's extremely difficult! I'm sure I'll have just as hard a time as you!" Hermione said indignantly, "I'm not perfect..."  
  
"Well, I just want you all to do your best. What we really came here for is that we think we found out something about what's been going on, something that concerns you, Harry." Lupin said grimly.  
  
"Yes, I think that we can tell you some of it...and I think you might want Ron and Hermione to hear, but I'm not so sure about Kit." Sirius looked at Kit as if she was intruding.  
  
"Kit can hear, she's family after all," Harry replied defiantly, "What is it?"  
  
"We think that Voldemort's sending an attack on the school. I'm sure Dumbledore knows, and we think that he's sending dementors, we've heard about the meetings you've been having."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Okay, was that long enough? I really thought it time to get the whole story about Kit's parents out of the way. Kit and Ron are gonna have a time looking through the photo album! *Harry stares as Ron comes into the room and sits down, looking at Kit as she sleeps on the floor* Well, bye bye! 


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N:Okay, this chapter's devoted to the diary and photo album! Ron, Kit, twins, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione. It might be a little short, but I'm having some writer's block...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two: Take A Picture!  
  
"So, you want to open it now?" Harry asked, looking at the thick leather tome with keen interest.  
  
"Might as well! I'm curious as to where all she's been!" Kit said, picking it up. She was on the couch in the commonroom, sitting down with her legs across Ron's lap.Harry and the twins were with Hermione on the floor, and Ginny was in one of the squashy armchairs to their right.   
  
Kit had decided that she wanted them to see the pictures with her. She and Ron had been going to look at them alone, but naturally Hermione, Harry, and the others wanted to share this moment. She pulled her legs from Ron's lap and slid down onto the floor, Ron following. Ginny came over, anxious to see what lie inside.  
  
"Alright, I guess it's time then, eh?" Kit asked, the other's nodded ferverently as she opened it.  
  
Kit cautiously opened the book, then grinned at what she found.  
  
"You look just like her! Except for the hair color and the eyes, but...wow! You definitely have her smile..." Ginny said, smiling as Kit looked at the picture.  
  
In the black and white photo, there stood her mother and father, laughing and playing with a baby that was most likely her. They were under a large tree, the leaves casting gray shade over the three. Kit flipped another page. It was before then, her parents wedding night.  
  
"I thought you said your father was a vampire..." Ron said uncertainly, "He doesn't look like the one in our defense textbook."  
  
"If you read that textbook," Hermione started cooly, "you would know that vampires can conceal their identities."  
  
"Well, he did a pretty good job..." George said, grinning. "Who's that bloke beside him? He looks kind of familiar..."  
  
Kit leaned in a little closer, then scowled, "It's Lucius Malfoy, my mum told me that he and my father were really close friends, even McGonagall said that they were buds back when he went here."  
  
"Your dad went to school here?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah, he was Slytherin..." Kit said simply, then turned another page.  
  
"More wedding photos...now I know those three!" Harry said enthusiastically, "That's my mum and dad!"  
  
"And Sirius!" Hermione whispered, "They must of been invited by your mother."  
  
"Yeah, bet so," Kit said, nodding curtly, "Wait, there's a caption...'Zema with brother, and sister-in-law. Unknown male guest.'"  
  
"Unknown!" Harry spat indignantly.  
  
The picture was black-and-white, with James and Lily Potter smiling and talking to Zema and Sirius. They all looked up and waved at Kit, grinning and carrying on.  
  
"Let's see the next one before Harry here has a conniption fit..." George sniggered.  
  
Kit flipped the page and smiled, it was her mother and father with James and Lily at a party. Lily and Zema were both in lilac dress robes, and her father was wearing green like James. They're was a banner in the back with the legend, 'Congratulations Lily Potter!' that was just barely visible. This photo was in color, and the four were dancing.  
  
"Must've been the baby shower..." Hermione said, then pointed to the sign below the banner that read in big bold letters, 'It's a boy!'  
  
"She does look a bit heavy..." Ginny said, smiling. "Wouldn't you have already been concieved? I mean you're only two weeks younger then Harry."  
  
Kit looked at her mother, and sure enough, "Yeah, look a bit closer at my mum..."  
  
Kit turned the page after Ginny and Hermione had had their fill of talking about her mother being pregnant. Ron was the first to exclaim.  
  
"It's you! You must've just been born!" Ron grinned, "You're hair is red though..."  
  
"Oh, my hair wasn't purple until I was seven."  
  
Kit turned to the next page and scowled, "It's us with the Malfoy's..."  
  
Narcissa and Lucius were smirking from the picture, holding their son, Draco. He was about eighteen months old by the looks of it, and he was wearing the exact same smirk as now. Kit and her father were next to them, Kirk clutching a grinning her to him, one arm about his wife. Zema was wearing a plasticky smile, and looking at the Malfoy's with distaste. She looked up at them and grinned briefly, then went back to sulking. Narcissa left Draco with Lucius, then went and took Kit.  
  
"Next picture..." Fred said, taking the book and flipping the page, "Lookit! It's ickle Kit and that nasty little Malfoy!"  
  
Kit was on the wooden floor of a dimly lit room. She was about one years old now, and she and Draco were sleeping. Her mother and father were in the corner of the picture with Narcissa and the three were smiling fondly.  
  
"Turn again..." Fred said, then flipped the page curtly, "Ah! This one's a bit newer. but no Kit..."   
  
"This must be when my mother was staying with them, she said that that was te first place she went. Goodness, this must of been about when I was four, look at Draco..."  
  
Draco was wearing little black robes, prancing about the picture as Narcissa and Zema talked quietly. Draco stopped briefly, posing for the picture taker, then took to pacing again.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
  
  
For the rest of the day, Kit told them about her life and explained a few things that she thought were important. She shared some memories she had from when she was young, how she used to sit in her room and think about her mother and father, wondering how they could get rid of her. When she was younger she didn't even know her parents were supposed to be dead. Madam Link had told her that her parents were supposedly dead when she was six.   
  
Fred and George were quiet, but everyone else pressed on, Harry asking, "Did you ever try to find out what happened?"  
  
Kit frowned slightly, "Well I did once, I went to where she had said we used to live, but it was just so...so depressing. I did get to go inside, even though new people lived there, they said they had indeed bought the house from a veelan woman. They let me look around and then gave me a box of things that used to be mine. I have them in my trunk upstairs, but the people said that she was looking horrible and sickly, so I believed she was dead."  
  
  
  
"What all did you get?" Ginny asked, shifting in her chair. They had all relocated, Harry sprawled on the couch, Kit and Ron curled in another squishy chair, and Hermione and the twins on the floor.  
  
"I might show you later, but right now we need to go to dinner. Ron?"  
  
And with that, she stood up, followed by Ron, and left the room.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: I know, I know...it's awfully short, but I don't really want to write anymore today...sorry. *The three glare at her, scowling.* What? *Ron and Harry shake their heads and Kit pouts.* Whatever, don't get mad at me! I don't really feel like writing! *Kit sits down in a huff, looking thoroughly disgruntled, Ron sits beside and copies, looking slightly out of place.* Well, goodbye everyone! 


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Alright, I've made a decision! I'm going to write just thirty-five-to-fourty chapters! That's a lot, I know, but I think it should do perfectly! I might even do a sequel for their sixth year when I'm finished.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three: To Remus's House We GO!  
  
Harry paced the room frantically, muttering and mumbling something fierce(I like that line...). Ron and Kit were staring at him, as Hermione and Ginny whispered to each other quietly. No one knew exactly what was ailing him. They had all just walked in to find him in a state of insanity and left him to it.   
  
"Uh, Harry?" Kit started, but stopped when Harry paused to glare at her with all the hatred he could muster. Then she whispered to Ron, "What's all that about? I didn't do anything..."  
  
"He's like this sometimes, I expect he just got some rejection or bad news." Ron said quietly, shrugging.  
  
"Stupid...not fair...what DID I DO?!" Harry shouted, then stopped, and sat down in a chair huffily. "Don't even ask!"  
  
"Right..." Ron replied dismissively, "You sure? I've heard it's not good to bottle up your anger like that, you could explode or something really bad, Harry."  
  
Harry sighed, "Ron, do me a favor and shut up or I'll do something really bad."  
  
Ginny and Hermione bit their lips, then went back to whispering. They obviously knew something they didn't.  
  
"YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Harry yelled, and Ginny and Hermione jumped, then stared at him.  
  
"It's really not the end of the world, Harry, it's actually quite funny! Just tell them, or I will." Hermione looked at him calmly.  
  
"I caught Fr...." Harry mumbled the rest.  
  
  
  
"What? Who did you catch?" Ginny asked, giggling.  
  
"Fine! I caught Fred and George trying to find students to test a new product on and...they gave it to me...now I have..." Harry went over to Ron and whispered into his ear rapidly.  
  
"Ugh! I feel for you mate, just don't come too close...it could be contagious knowing Fred and George," Ron was talking fastly, trying not to burst out laughing.  
  
"What? What happened?" Kit asked, giving Harry a pleading look, "If you tell me, I might be able to help!"  
  
"Well, I've got these...er--these...uh---" Harry tried to think how to word it without being too blatant. "I have the tiny tentacle things growing on my...you know!"  
  
"Er---alright then! I just need you to stand still so I can blast them off---"  
  
"NO! You're not blasting OFF ANYTHING!" Harry yelped, jumping away from her hands, "That's a bit...RISKY!"  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in peals of laughter, howling like mad while Harry and Kit argued over the problem.  
  
"I won't blast IT off!" Kit screamed, "I've got a handle on my magic! Bewitchers are natural healers you know!"  
  
"Well! I don't want you to naturally heal anything of mine! How many times have you actually done this?!"  
  
Kit paused, in thought, "Well, I suppose about three times!"   
  
Harry looked at her wildly, "THREE TIMES?! ONLY THREE?!"   
  
"Well, I don't see anyone else in here offering to help you who has any experience using Bewitcher healing skills!" Kit said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Fine, just don't mess up!" Harry said through gritted teeth, then closed his eyes.  
  
"Curatio!" Kit muttered, waving the back of her hand at him as she said it.  
  
"I'll go see if it worked..." Harry said idly, running upstairs.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Well, I underestimated you, Kit!" Harry said, smiling at her from across the table at breakfast, "I can't believe it worked! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!"  
  
"Harry, you sound like a ditz!" Hermione laughed, handing Ginny an essay that she had checked for her, "No way Malfoy can say anything about that, and if he does, tell Figg! Have you been working on your Patronus?"  
  
"I can produce a corporeal one now! It's a fox," Ginny answered, beaming.  
  
"Great! Mine's a peacock..." Hermione said, trailing off as Terry Boot came and sat by her.  
  
"Uh, Hermione...Can we talk?" He asked nervously, "It's really important."  
  
Hermione nodded and stood to follow him to the Ravenclaw table. They sat at the far end, seperated from the rest of the students. Harry was watching curiously, then grinned when he saw Terry take her hand, causing her to blush.  
  
"Looks like you were right again, Kit," Harry mused, "I think she does fancy Terry Boot."  
  
Hermione came back a few minutes later, she couldn't stop smiling and was red in the cheeks, "H-he's asked me to be his girlfriend! I'm with Terry Boot now...whoa."  
  
It was the first time any of them ever saw her at a loss for words...   
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
For the students at the school, Christmas holiday couldn't have come any sooner. Kit and Harry had made arrangements to stay with Lupin, and Hermione was visiting Terry and his family. Ron and the Weasley's were supposed to be going to the Burrow, but he wanted to go with Harry. Mrs. Weasley seemed to understand, but as they left, she took Kit aside.  
  
"I know you're both together, and I'm sure you're...very close, but I don't want anything to happen. You're only fifteen and you aren't even married. Now, I'm talking no kissing, no nothing!" Mrs. Weasley said rapidly, looking at Kit as if she was trying to determine whether or not she could understand her.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley! You don't need to worry! Ron and I aren't going to do anything! Even if we were, we wouldn't dare with an adult supervising us the whole time! Now I'm sure that you trust him..."  
  
"Very well then," Mrs. Weasley said, smiling, "You're a fine girl Kit, and there's no reason for you and Ron not to be together, but I'm still his mother and I always worry. Especially now that Fred's engaged to Angelina Johnson..."  
  
Kit returned her smile, then hugged her goodbye. Harry and Ron came up, Ron taking her hand after his mother had his share of warning him and fretting over his clothes and telling him how they'd be over for Christmas dinner. Mr. Weasley finally got her away and told them goodbye, then took Ron aside.  
  
After Ron was released, they boarded the Hogwarts Express and sat down in a booth with Hermione.  
  
"How's Ginny getting home? I mean, Fred and George can Apparate now, and so can Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Hermione looked at Ron and Kit, who were talking quietly and laughing, "What are you two so happy about?"  
  
"Ginny," Kit said simply, then beamed at her and Harry, "She left last night! Didn't you notice she was gone? I got to teleport her home!"  
  
Ron smiled, "I went too...Teleportation's wickedly brilliant...Don't you two like it?"  
  
Harry and Hermione shared queasy glances, "It's great..." They chorused.  
  
After they talked for an hour or so, Hermione left to go and find Terry and his friends, and Cho came in and started up a conversation with Harry quietly while Kit and Ron mused to each other. They occasionally relayed their conversations to each other, but really just stuck to themselves.  
  
When the trolley came by, Kit turned to the witch, "Miss? Do you know when we'll be arriving?"  
  
"Well," She started, "This ride's a bit shorter, so I expect us there in about and hour or so, not that much longer."  
  
They took their purchases and split them up as she left, leaving Kit excited, "You do realize that this will only be the second time I'm not within at least ten miles of the orphanage? I can't wait to get there!"  
  
"Orphanage? You're an orphan?!" Cho said incrediously, "I thought you lived with Harry and the muggles."   
  
"No..." Kit replied simply, "I'm a Clivelle, not a Dursley. I've never even met these people, but I do hear they're horrible!"  
  
Kit and Cho didn't talk much after that, it just seemed that Kit and her were worlds apart, what with Cho being a part of a higher class family, and her having to thrive off of her cousin and his small fortune. She didn't mind it, but she never knew what it was like to live wealthily, or even to get to wake up and know that you're parents will be there when you go to breakfast...  
  
After they arrived at the station, Kit, Harry and Ron grabbed their bags and searched for Lupin. Ron let out a yell of shock as a large black dog jumped on him, knocking him over and making him drop his luggage. Harry coaxed the dog off and patted him on the back.  
  
"Follow?" He asked. The dog barked loudly and wagged his tail so hard that Kit felt a slight breeze.  
  
"Here," Harry said, handing Ron his bags, "You might want these! We need to follow him."  
  
The dog barked again as Hermione and Terry Boot came over to say goodbye.  
  
"Snuffles!" Hermione exclaimed, running up and scratching the dog's ears, "Well, I guess I'll see you all at school when holiday's are over, so...goodbye!"  
  
Hermione gave Ron and Harry hugs, then ran up and embraced Kit, "You better not do anything, Mrs. Weasley's wrath it worse than anything you'll ever have to deal with!"  
  
Terry said goodbye to them, patted the dog obligingly, took Hermione's hand, and left.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Alright, Ron and Harry, you'll be in the back room with Sirius, and Kit you'll get the den. Beds are made and you can set your things in the closets or wherever you see fit..." Lupin said idly, "Ron, can you let go of Kit long enough to let me take you to your room?"  
  
Ron flushed and let go of her, following him and Sirius to the back, Harry going too. Kit stood there, swinging her luggage and looking around. She started to whistle softly then jumped two feet into the air as Sirius and Harry came into the room.  
  
"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Sirius said jovially, "Goodness, jumped clear off the floor... Kind of twitchy?"  
  
"No, I just...I'm a little jumpy in new places..." Kit said, looking at him cautiously.  
  
"C'mon, let's go have something to drink, it'll calm your nerves!" Sirius said happily, taking Kit's bags from her and setting them at the end of the couch, "We'll let you unpack later!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Okay, this is as much as you get! I'll be back with the next chapter later! *Kit glares as Draco, Nina, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, The twins, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, The Chasers, Creevey's, and Pavati, Cho, and Padma, Cella, and Neville come in the room and start to party* I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS! *Dodges a vase* NOOO! My mom's gonna kill me...put that down! PUT THAT DOWN PANSY! *Screams as a cat flies across the room and lands on Ron's back, he's asleep.* No more! I'll be in my room...writing you all out of here!!!!!!! 


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N: Okay, I guess that I'll wrap up holiday's and send them off to school again! Now, I have made my decision and I will write a sequel. Pretty shocking, huh...not really!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four: Poor Little Girl  
  
The holiday's passed by serenely, and before any of them knew it, they were all meeting up for Christmas. Lupin and Sirius had told them that they could go outside and explore, so long as they didn't bring up suspicion. Ikis was livid that she couldn't come along.  
  
"So," Ron asked, putting his arm around Kit and turning to Harry, "What's there to do in the Muggle world?"  
  
"Er...we could go to a bookstore, or a coffee shop. They're kind of entertaining."  
  
"Hmm...I wonder what these Muggles read for fun...Comic books?!" Ron asked excitedly, "Do they have them?"  
  
"Yeah, tons! I've never read any, but I've seen Dudley with them." Harry shrugged, "I think the nearest one's down the road a little further. We can see what else there is to do when we get into town."  
  
Kit and Ron lagged behind a bit, they hadn't really been able to be close all holiday. They got caught once, but Lupin promised to keep it quiet, even though the next morning Sirius kept using the words 'snog' and 'kiss' in every other sentence. Kit still felt a little odd around him and Lupin...of course, they were kind and funny, she just found them a bit eccentric...  
  
"You two trying to get rid of me?" Harry called to them, stopping by a large signpost, the actual sign covered in grafitti, "Lag much?"  
  
Ron went red, "Not at all, not at all, mate! Just looking at the trees and the...snow."  
  
Harry just shook his head and kept walking.  
  
"What's the name of this town anyway, Harry?" Kit asked, looking around as they stepped onto a store's parking lot and cut across it.  
  
"Oh, I'm not quite sure, Lupin told me it's about fourteen miles from Diagon Alley, so I guess near London," Harry said uncertainly, "Wait a minute..."  
  
"Oh my goodness..." Kit breathed, "He's here?!"  
  
Ron turned to the spot that the two of them were staring at. They were gazing into the store's window, at someone at the counter...  
  
"What do you mean?!" Came the cold voice of Draco Malfoy, "I do have enough money!"  
  
"Look kid, you're short by about two pounds," The man said idly, pushing his money back at him.  
  
"What?! I counted it out perfectly!" Draco said, clearly outraged.  
  
"You gave me eight pounds, it's ten, two pounds short!" He said, a little ruffled. "Now I suggest that you get the money or get out of the store!"  
  
Drao glared at him, then jumped as the three of them came into the store, walking over to the counter. Harry stepped up reluctantly and counted out Draco's money, then added the total and looked up at the man.  
  
"Here, he did try to give you ten, but you only noticed the eight," Harry said, pushing the remainder of the money to the disgruntled manager.  
  
"Fine, take your stuff, and get out of the store!" He yelled at Draco, then eyed the other three menacingly.  
  
"Well, you'll be hearing about this from my father! He's very popular in the wiz---" Draco finished the rest in a muffled undertone as Harry clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"We'll just be going then!" He said uneasily and dragged Draco out of the store, the other's follwing his lead and traipsing through the front door.  
  
Draco glared at Harry then ,quite unexpectedly, sighed in relief, "Thanks...I could never talk to Muggles normally..."  
  
"Thanks? To me?!" Harry asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.  
  
"Don't read into it, Potter," Draco drawled, then turned to Kit, "Having fun in Muggledom?"  
  
"How clever, and yes! I am having fun..." Kit retorted, glaring at him, "What exactly are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I tried to get a certain item at Diagon Alley, but they told me it was sold out and recommended this," He shook his bag, "instead. So off I went to this dreadful shop..."  
  
"Whatever," Ron said, then turned back to Harry, "We should go."  
  
"Yes, I agree, we want to get back before everyone arrives," Kit said, "Goodbye, Draco."  
  
He rolled his eyes as Ron put his arm back around her waist and looked down at her, "You don't have to be nice to him, it's not like he has feelings."  
  
Kit smiled weakly, then they left, Harry had to sprint to catch up with them.  
  
"Harry! You ruined our quick exit!" Ron said, shaking his head, "It would've been perfect..."  
  
Kit smiled, "Okay, look!" Kit pointed excitedly to a large building, "Is that where we're headed? It certainly looks like a bookstore."  
  
Harry and Ron followed her inside and found a table. Kit set down her bag and walked anxiously to a row of books, "What is a...'One-Hit Wonder'?"  
  
"Muggle singers who had one good song, then had the rest flop," Harry called to Ron, "Comics over here!"  
  
Ron ran after him, leaving Kit to herself. She skimmed over titles, then something caught her eye...  
  
"'Talent Show Stars: How To Make It'?" She said to herself then shook her head, "Like I'll ever be in a talent show..."  
  
She went back to going through titles until she saw something that made her smile, "Hmm..." She grabbed the book and looked at the cover, "Oh my!"  
  
Kit blushed, then dropped the book, shaking with supressed laughter. The man a few shelves away gave her an odd look, then shaking his head and muttering about kids these days, turned back to his selection. Kit ran over to the two boys, both immersed in an odd-looking comicbook, grinning wildly.  
  
"What's that?" Kit asked, pointing at the book they had.  
  
"Oh, it's some kind of superhero comic thing, 'Spiderman', It's kind of odd to me..." Ron said, then looked at her oddly, "Why are you grinning like a psycopath?"  
  
Kit smiled even wider, "It's just that this book...it was so horribly hilarious!" Kit burst out laughing, leaning against him for support, a few people were turning to look at her oddly.  
  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it, maybe you should sit down..." Ron said uneasily, "The table's just---"  
  
"Don't worry about me," Kit said, "You'd be laughing if you saw it too..." Kit turned to Harry, "What's Kama Sutra?"  
  
Harry, who had barely been paying attention, dropped his comic and looked at her, pertrified, "What?!"  
  
"Er---I thought you might know what it meant...You are a little more in tune with Muggle culture."  
  
Ron, who was watching with avid attention, grinned widely with Kit as Harry turned red and started to splutter.  
  
"Wow, if it got him to blush then it must be something! Where'd you leave it? I must see this!" Ron said, laughing.   
  
"No! It's disgusting! It's a...a..." Harry dropped his voice to a hushed whisper, "sex book."  
  
Now it was time for Ron to blush a deep crimson, and time for Kit to laugh even harder than before, "Told you it was horrible!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Harry headed home, looking back at Ron and Kit, who were talking quietly to each other and laughing, holding the other's hand and looking at the other with enamor. (How can they be so...so--mushy all the time? I wonder if I ever looked at Cho like that...or if she ever looks at me like that...) Harry turned back to the road ahead and shook his head. (I doubt we'll even make it until Easter holidays, she just doesn't act that interested in me...)  
  
He turned up the pathway leading to Lupin's house, hidden by trees. Kit and Ron finally let go of the other and stood on either side of Harry. He shook his head at them as they walked into the house.  
  
"Have fun?" Sirius asked as they sat down, "Everyone's on their way, just got a call from Arthur...seemed very excited to use the phone!"  
  
Harry and Ron smiled, "Dad's always loved those Muggle things!"  
  
Kit jumped as a soot covered figure shot out of the fireplace, "Goodness! Is that you Ginny?"  
  
Ginny nodded, standing up and brushing her robes off, she squeaked when she saw Harry, then smiled sheepishly, "Hello..."  
  
"Come sit before someone else comes," Sirius said, ushering her away from the grate as another figure zoomed out, Mr. Weasley.  
  
They all greeted each other as, one-by-one, everyone came, the twins apparently couldn't help but show off as they Apparated inside.   
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, "Isn't she coming?"  
  
Sirius jumped, "She called too, I forgot to mention that!"  
  
And as if she knew they were talking about her, Hermione came zooming out of the grate, looking around merrily, "Hello!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
The night was spectacular. Kit and Ginny spent the night talking about the book Kit had come across, laughing and carrying on. Harry finally told them to stop. The twins had a short talk with her, telling her about how much Mrs. Weasley was worrying about Ron and her being here together. Kit simply pointed out the fact that they were in the same house and stayed there together, and that nothing had happened yet.  
  
"You've got to understand though," Fred said, "It was the same thing when dad told her about the engagement, she flipped and asked if Angelina was pregnant," He shot a slight smile at Kit, "But in the end, she's excepted it. I'm pretty sure that since she knows about you two, she'll watch you like a hawk."  
  
"Luckily," George said sarcastically, "I don't have a girlfriend, so I'm in the clear!"  
  
"Oh, George! You'll have a girlfriend," said Hermione, who overheard, "If I can get a boyfriend, there's hope for you too!"  
  
Kit shook her head solemnely, "Don't worry, I'm sure that someone likes you! Do you like anyone?"  
  
George shot Fred an odd glance, who interjected with, "Uh, no one important..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Okay! I finally finished! And I miraculously got rid of those slackers! *Kit, Ron, Harry, The twins, and Ginny smile* Yes, they just wouldn't leave... *Ginny blinks* Yes, I did call you a slacker! *The six grin evilly, stepping towards her menacingly* Uh-oh...I better go now! *Kit pounces, then is followed by the other five* "We're sorry, The AUTHOR cannot come to the computer right now, please leave a review!" 


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Alright, I have decided not to leave you hanging for too long, so I wrote this chapter as fast as I'm capable of!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Our House, Is a Very, Very Fine House! (don't ask, it's an old song...)  
  
After a little while, Harry and Sirius cleared the table. Harry sighed remorsefully, they would all have to go back to Hogwarts in just three days.   
  
"So, have anything planned for tonight?" Sirius asked him, setting down a rather large stack of plates.  
  
"Not really," Harry lied. Cho was coming to visit tonight, her family lived a few miles from here. "Are you guys still going to visit Dumbledore?"  
  
Sirius must've noticed his anxiety about having Sirius at the house when Cho came, because he quickly hastened to reassure him, "Look, I know that you don't want her to know I'm here, but she won't unless I myself greet her, and I won't very well be doing that, now will I?"  
  
Harry nodded, smiling, "S-sorry, it's just that I'm so nervous...I've never really had to spend time with her alone, we were always with her friends, or mine."  
  
"James was the same way when he first started to date your mother, back in our seventh year. He always tried to stay near Remus and I, and Lily didn't really like it all too much."  
  
"Did they ever spend time alone?"   
  
"Oh! Heaven's yes...Yes, Lily would always shoo us out of the room," Sirius smiled.  
  
Harry wasn't all too convinced, but he didn't ask anything else, especially since Kit and Mrs. Weasley came through the swinging door into the kitchen, both carrying trays of leftovers.  
  
"Sirius, you had better get ready, we're about to go! But, I know you asked me not to pry, who's going to be watching them? Fred and George are---"  
  
"Perfectly capable!" Arthur Weasley said, walking in behind them. Kit grinned at Harry, who was looking at them with an odd expression.  
  
"Fred? And George?! They're watching us...?" Harry asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes! Unless you want to do the honor's, Harry..." Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Well, we'd best be off! Can't keep him waiting too long, once Remus is done lecturing Ginny and Hermione about staying inside all night, we'll leave!" Molly said, shaking her head.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"Goodness, I hope they don't freeze to death out there!" Kit said, closing the door behind Harry and Cho, "It's absolutely artic..."  
  
Fred and George were in the back room, Hermione and Ginny were in Kit's room, and she and Ron were in the living room, spending a bit of time alone. Fred had teased them about wanting to be alone, but agreed, saying that they probably needed it, what with them being hounded all the time. Kit despised the sarcasm in his voice...  
  
Ron smiled shyly up at her, "Never really been alone before, have we?"  
  
"Not alone like this..." Kit looked to the fire, "It's so nice here, isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Ron said, putting his arm around her as she snuggled next to him.  
  
Kit smiled up at him, almost giggling at the way he looked. He was blushing lightly, his arms shaking. Maybe he'd never been alone with a girl like this. After all, she had only kissed him once, and even then he acted awkward after. (Maybe he needs some encouragement...) Kit thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kit asked him as he looked away from her.  
  
Ron looked at her with a pained expression, "It's just so hard when we're alone like this..."  
  
"If you don't want to be here, that's fine...I just thought that you'd appreciate a little time with me. You've been asking since we got here."  
  
"No!" He looked appalled, "It's not that at all, I do want to be here, with you! I'm just so nervous..."  
  
Kit sighed, "Look, maybe we're not that close yet, but I just thought---"  
  
Kit couldn't finish her sentence, the last traces of her words lost as Ron leaned forward and kissed her.   
  
"Well, I guess there wasn't anything to be nervous about then!" Ron said dizzily as he pulled away, "Wow...I never thought I'd do that."  
  
Kit couldn't say anything, all she could do was stare at him. She definetly hadn't been expecting that....  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
The Weasleys piled in behind Kit and Harry as they chose a large compartment for the ride back. Kit and Ron had been closer than ever, though Harry really didn't know why. All he knew was that it was a complete disaster to be with Cho alone.   
  
After they had left, Cho had got mad at Harry for being so quiet, then she left for home early after dinner and told him it was over. Harry was actually relieved at this, because he had known all along that she wasn't the one he cared about. No, he cared about someone entirely different, although he'd never tell Ron or the twins who it was...  
  
All through the train ride home, Kit and George dominated the conversation. Ron always blushed when she took his hand and shifted nervously.   
  
"Finally," Ginny said as they got off of the train and stood in Hogsmeade's station.   
  
Harry jumped as Hedwig fluttered towards them, she had been let out last night to hunt, clasping a roll of parchment in her beak. She alighted down onto Kit's shoulder, thrusting the letter into her face, so as to be sure that she had seen it. Kit took it, breaking the seal and unrolling it solemnly. Her eyes read over it speedily, getting wider and wider as she read on.  
  
"They can't do this! It's not fair!" Kit gasped, then looked around, "They're putting me in...just read it!" She thrust the letter into Harry's hands, and the rest of them crowded around, all jostling to see what it held.  
  
"Harry, just read it out loud!" Hermione said, joining them as she stepped off the train, obviously wanting to see what all the hub-bub was about.  
  
"Dear Katherine,  
  
We have recieved notice that you are not in your mother's desired house. She has sent an owl and we regret to inform you this, but you are now enlisted into the Slytherin house. You are to report to your former Head of House to recieve a time and date as to when you will move in as soon as you reach the school. Said former Head shall meet you in her office.  
  
After such meeting, you will be able to stay in your house until the designated time and date, then you will have your robes and other paraphernalia changed to suit your new house colors and designs. Your new head will explain the rules and conduct of the house privately, then show you your dormitory area.  
  
Before you are to meet your former Head, you may take up your case with the headmaster, but you must have a good case.  
  
Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Minerva McGonagall "  
  
Kit was near tears as she looked at the appalled faces of her friends. The twins whispered something to each other, then turned back to the letter, shaking their heads, "I didn't think that they could do that, it doesn't really seem fair."  
  
"It's a rule," Hermione said airily, her face very pale, "Read so in Hogwarts, A History. It says that if a parent has a complaint, they may make a case with the headmaster, and that rule also complies to house's."  
  
"My mother wouldn't do that! She had just told me to stick with Harry! She wouldn't just change her mind like that without telling me!"  
  
"Apparently, she did..." Ginny stated simply, not showing any signs of remorse or anger, "And if it's a rule, then you can't do anything about it!"  
  
"Well, there is one thing that she could do, but it wouldn't be possible without a really good case..." Hermione said slowly, then beamed, "We can keep you in Gryffindor! But, I'll need everyone's help!"  
  
Kit looked at her apprehensively, "I don't know, what if my mother really did want me to be in Slytherin! I am betrothed to---" Kit cut off when Ron sent her a warning glance, "I mean she was close to the Malfoy's!"  
  
The twins still weren't talking, looking at Kit as if she were diseased. Harry simply couldn't understand anything, he had no idea what Kit had meant to say, but he had a strong feeling that her mother had nothing to do with that letter...  
  
"Look, we can go with you when you speak to McGonagall," Ron said, "Y'know, for moral support, or just to be there."  
  
"No, I'm going by myself, I want to see this letter and exactly what it said!" Kit's eyes flashed maliciously, "I simply refuse to believe that my mum had anything to do with this!"  
  
Kit didn't even wait to get her things, instead, she gave Ron a huge hug, then kissed him full on the mouth, whispering something, then teleporting. Ron just stood there, staring at the spot she had been standing in with pure admiration.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"No! Did you actually expect me to believe any of this! I know she didn't want me in Slytherin! Whoever wrote that letter is a liar!" Kit yelled indignantly, completely ignoring the fact that she shouting at a professor.  
  
"You haven't even let me read you the letter!" McGonagall shouted back, waving the parchment madly, "Maybe you will find some proof! Otherwise, I expect you to behave better! It's not as if I want you out of my house! You and Hermione Granger have racked up more points combined then I have ever seen!"  
  
Kit sat down in her seat, seething, "Read it then."  
  
"Dear Hogwarts,  
  
I am sorry to inform you, but I feel that my daughter, Katherine Clivelle, has been sorted into the wrong house. She may be fit for Gryffindor, but I would rather her be in Slytherin's house, as to be closer to her suitor. You may not know, but my husband and I made an arrangement for her marraige, so that we might keep the blood of our family pure. She is bethrothed to a Slytherin, and I wish her to be left in his care.  
  
The Malfoy's and I have been very close and we arranged a marraige for Katherine and their son, Draco. She was supposed to have been left in their care at the age of twelve, but she was thought better to be in the care of Hogsmeade's only orphanage. Now, I wish that you comply with my request and remove her from Gryffindor as soon as possible.   
  
Sincerely,  
  
Zema Clivelle "  
  
Kit couldn't find anything wrong with the letter, she didn't even know if what she had thought before was at all plausible. He couldn't have sent that letter, for he didn't know a thing about her mother, let alone the fact that she was once to be left in their care, because Kit herself didn't know that.   
  
"Now, if that is up to your standards," McGonagall began forcefully, "I would like for you to let me designate your meeting with Dumbledore."  
  
"You do not need to do so, I don't wish to argue anything, I have no argument." Kit said monotonously, "I'll just be needing the time and date that I am to be moving into Slytherin's house."  
  
  
  
"Very well then," McGonagall's voice lightened as Kit's eyes filled with tears, but she chose to ignore them, since Kit wasn't noticing herself, "You're to meet Professor Snape tomorrow morning, before your classes start, but you'll have the day off to adjust to being in a different place."  
  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry for how I reacted," said Kit, her voice faltering, but her face held in a stern expression. "I'll be leaving."  
  
"Here, we have a copy of the letter for reference, you can take the original if you'd like." McGonagall handed her the letter, then let her leave with her head held high.  
  
Once in the hall, Kit teleported to her dorm, then fell to her bed in a heap.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Alright, I said it was important, and I call that important enough! Now, if you don't mind, I'm off to go and plot s'more! *Kit and Ron are having a tickle fight* How loverly...bleh *Ginny's sitting beside them, looking dreamily at a sleeping Harry, while the twins are complaining about Kit and Ron's wild antics* That's enough, George! You can't magic them apart, I've taken your wand! Bye! 


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: Alright, I can't very well leave you hanging like that! So, I present to you a new and improved....  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, alright! I haven't done one of these in forever so here ya go! Do I have to explain any further? Why are you plaguing me! READ THE FRIGGIN' STORY ALREADY!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six: I'm All Alone...There's No One Here Beside Me! (Another old song...I'm on some kind of old song binge...)  
  
Harry was starting to worry about Kit. She didn't come down for lunch, and refused to talk to anyone but Ikis, who stayed in the room with her. Hermione and Ginny were trying to talk to her through her curtains, but she would stop talking whenever they came into the room. Ron didn't say anything, he didn't even look depressed. He, like the twins, actually looked kind of angry about the whole thing.  
  
"She says she'll come down for supper," Ginny reported to Harry, "She just needs to get ready...She looks terrible."  
  
Harry sighed and turned to Ron, who was scribbling on a roll of parchment, "What are you doing?"  
  
Ron looked up, befuddled, "Er--nothing! Just writing an essay I forgot to do over the holidays..."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
(I can't stand this! He won't even look at me...Why is he acting so strangely? Does he even understand what happened? Does he know that I wasn't the one who wrote that letter?) Kit looked hopefully at Ron as he reached out...and grabbed the rolls.  
  
"We just heard!" Angelina said urgently to her as she sat on her other side, "Why'd your mother move you to Slytherin?"  
  
"It's rather not something I'd like for you to know," Kit replied edgily, looking at Ron, who was glaring at his meatloaf.  
  
George snapped suddenly, "Why not?"  
  
Harry swiveled around to stare at him as Kit replied, "It's not exactly something I'm proud of. My parents had a stupid notion, and now I have to pay the consequences."  
  
"Tell us then!" Fred hissed, his expression mingled with anger, "What are you so ashamed about?"  
  
Kit gaped at him, her eyes filling with tears, "What? I-I..."  
  
She glared back at him, tears finally streaming down her face, "This is exactly why I didn't want to come down! Do you really want to know why? I'm betrothed to Draco, alright! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"  
  
George's eyes widened, and he hastily sought for an apology, "I'm sorry, I had no idea--"  
  
  
  
"Of course you didn't! You didn't even care, you don't even understand! And you!" Kit turned to Ron, who was watching the scene before him with a solemn expression, as if it were some kind of play, "You said you cared about me! You said you loved me. And now you're acting as if this is something that I did, as if it's my fault. I can't believe you! The only people who really care won't even stick up for me!"  
  
She felt as if her whole world was crashing down around her, all of the feelings she had kept hidden since they got back. She had been a fool to think that any of them would understand, and a fool to think that Ron would actually care.  
  
Kit ignored them all as she stood up and left the room dramatically, leaving an unearthly silence in her wake.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Harry watched as Kit grabbed her trunk and broom, Ikis slung around her neck, sleeping peacefully. She ignored his goodbye's, but gave him a short hug, waved slightly, and walked out of the portait hole.   
  
"I hope this doesn't change anything," Ginny said quietly, "It's just so terrible."  
  
Ron glared at her, "Ginny, do me a favor and shut up about it, I don't feel like talking or hearing about her."  
  
Hermione and Ginny glared back, clearly appalled at the way he was acting. Derek Kingston, who was talking to Dean and Seamus about some of his old memories of Kit, stood up and sauntered over to Ron, staring him in the face.  
  
"Look," He snarled, "I don't care how much you think this is her fault, but you need to act a little more understanding towards her. She's been through a lot and she doesn't need to deal with this...this shit you're putting her through. I've known Kit since she was five, and she's always had it bad. She was teased and ridiculed when she was young, and even beaten by some of the other orphans, so you don't need to act like you're so misunderstood and so hurt, because you don't even know what it's like to be put through a real hell. So, you do us all a favor and shut the fuck up whining about yourself."  
  
Ron was looking straight into his eyes, his own watering as he scowled. Harry was watching both of them in awe, not even noticing that Professor McGonagall was watching everything from the portrait hole.  
  
"I don't care anymore," Ron said simply. Derek smirked and walked back over to his former seat. Harry knew he was lying. Ron did care, he was just too stubborn to admit it.  
  
"That will be enough!" Professor McGonagall finally interjected, but she didn't really have to. The whole room before her was as still and quiet. "Now that you are all done with your little fiasco, I would like to make announcement. As you all know, Miss Clivelle is no longer in our house, but she will always be accepted here. And if any of you would like to owl her, you must run it through me first. Now, if you would all proceed to the Great Hall for breakfast, then we'd be settled."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit looked around Snape's office, trying to compose herself. She didn't feel like making herself seem like a sniveling little child on the first day she was in Slytherin. Whether Ron realized it or not, he had hurt her badly. No, he hadn't just hurt her, he had also made her life worse than before. Kit glanced up as the professor walked through the door, stalking his way to the desk.  
  
"So," Snape said, sitting down and surveying her tersely, "You'll be in my house from now on and I expect you to behave as a Slytherin. I do not wish for your arrogant Gryffindor ways to decline my house's honor, so if you would diverge yourself of that ignorant Gryffindor air, I will probably be able to tolerate you, as will my house.   
  
"Now, there are only five simple rules as to how you are to carry on in my house, and they are all along the same guidelines: obey me, and you should fare well. As I do not have the time to explain every little thing to you, I have taken the liberty of assigning the task to one of your new housemates. You are to spend the next week with him and learn the cliched 'ropes'.   
  
"Now, I will leave you here to meet him and get acquainted so that I may go and perform my professorial duties. Good day."  
  
Snape smiled at her shortly, then stood, walking to the door then turning right back around, frowning, "Sorry, I almost forgot...cæruleus-argenteus." He waved his wand at her luggage, making it emit a series of green sparks. He then swept out of the room.  
  
Kit looked after him, still standing dumbfounded in her spot. She had barely enough time to comprehend a thing that he had said, much less to argue or even say hello. (Diverge myself of my Gryffindor air? What was that about the helper or...what?) Kit's forehead creased as she stood, musing to herself.  
  
"Someone's deep in thought," Came a cold drawl from the doorway. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could still feel his smirking eyes upon her.  
  
"What, are you his favorite or something!" Kit said impatiently, turning to meet his cold gaze.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Really, like he has a heart enough to appoint something as frivilious as a favorite...Eitherways, I am here, and we need to be heading off to the commonroom, before my companions miss the chance to greet you accordingly."  
  
"Whatever, so long as I get out of here, it's creepy..." Kit reached for her things, but was shunted aside.  
  
Draco tutted, lifting her things, "Now I wouldn't be much of a gentlemen if I let you carry your bags, now would I?"  
  
"Don't kid yourself, none of us think of you as a gentlemen," Ikis muttered, shocking him. Kit grinned.  
  
"Great, a talking cat..." He mumbled as they walked out of the room and down some steps. Kit wasn't doing a very good job of lagging, like she promised herself she was going to.  
  
They finally reached a large and smooth stone wall, where Draco whispered the password, just saying it loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Pureblood."  
  
"How suspenseful..." Kit hissed as the wall parted, opening to reveal a large and cold room.  
  
She only saw five students, but knew all of nonetheless. Nina Snape and Blaise Zabini were sitting together on a long green couch, curled up and watching the entrance sinisterly. Pansy was sitting on the arm of a large chair where Kyle Holland was sitting, his little sister on the other arm.  
  
"Well," Draco said, smirking at Kit, "Welcome to Slytherin!"  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Now then! I'll be explaining the accomadations next chapter, and maybe even giving a short lesson on how to treat your housemate! *Kit sticks out her tongue and flips the author off* Hey! No rude hand-gestures! *Ginny and Harry shrug and shake their heads as the twins and Ron leave the room.* It was inevitable... 


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A.N: Alright, this is going to be the longest yet! I'm spending as much time as possible on this one chapter. It's really just an introductory piece, but it's reaaaaaallly emotional and stuff. Poor Kit has to become a full-fledged Slytherin, and we all know what that means...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven: Don't Look At Miss Slytherin, You'll Hurt Your Eyes  
  
As Kit unpacked her trunk, she admired the sleek new look of her robes. Granted that she play along with this little charade, she might just be able to figure out exactly how far Draco would go (not like that, you pervs!). Maybe her short, she hoped it would be short, stay here would turn out to be tolerable.  
  
She did have one major complaint. Whereas Gryffindor's dormitory areas were warm and comforting, the Slytherin's were definitely not. The walls were like cool marble, glittering and flashing in the firelight. There were four beds in the room, large queen-sized canopies, all with the name of it's possessor on the front of the frame. Kit's was near the door, nestled in a large inlet. She was next to Pansy, across from Nina. Millicent Bulstrode's bed was off in a secluded corner, obviously moved from it's original spot in the corner.  
  
The room itself was not at all warmed by the fire, instead it seemed to get colder as each minute passed by, maybe it was just her, but she wasn't looking forward to sleeping here at all.  
  
"All acquainted?" Draco asked, peering in through the door with a sinister smirk on his face.  
  
"No, merely unpacking, not at all acquainted." Kit pulled out her tie and nestled it on top of her sweater vest that she had lain on her bed. "Could you put this in that dresser?"  
  
Kit tossed him a long nightshirt which he tucked into the dark oak dresser that he was now leaning against, "You can't tell me that you're still loathing my existence. I thought we were friends!"  
  
Kit rolled her eyes as he put on a dramatic pout, batting his eyelashes at her. "Friends? When did that happen, I thought we were merely forced to be in the same house, not to be friends."  
  
"You can't be serious." It was his turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Oh, you know you aren't..."  
  
"Are you so sure, Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
Draco rolled his eyes again, sneering at her, "I knew you'd never change, you're just a stuck up little Gryff---"  
  
Draco was forced to swallow his words as Kit jumped up and pressed her lips to his. She didn't want him to finish his sentence, because she didn't want to believe it. Thus, she opted for snogging his brains out.  
  
Kit pulled away promptly, grinning at him, "Am I still a Gryffindork?"  
  
He stared at her in disbelief, unable to say anything, so Kit answered for him, "I think not."  
  
(Well, maybe this won't be so bad after all,) Kit thought as she sauntered out of the room, leaving Draco to stare after her, (Brr, his lips are cold as ice...)  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
"How," Hermione asked, sitting down at a table in Potions with Ron and Harry, "can she already be such a snob, when she's only been in Slytherin for a week?"  
  
Ron didn't know what to think. Over the past week, as Hermione so mildly put, Kit had changed completely. When he attempted to make peace with her at the latest Patrona-Drama meeting, she just glared at him and told him it was over between them, then turned back to Draco, her new partner. He used to be her partner.  
  
She was now holding up the ranks of being one of them. She had all the attributes of a well-bred Slytherin: an airy gait, a sharp enough wit to cut her tongue, and a smirk that seemed almost plastered to her face.  
  
Ron looked over at her mournfully as she laughed at one of Draco's jokes, her hair shining in the dimly-lit dungeon classroom. Her laugh was just the same, like a tinkling wind chime, so melodious and care-free. She used to be like that...care-free. Now she was just another Slytherin, just another girl he couldn't have.  
  
"Oh, Ron..." Harry said benignly, following his gaze to Kit, "She's a lost cause. She won't even talk to the twins anymore."  
  
He sighed heavily, "I just don't get her. Before she just wanted me to talk to her, and now she ignores my existence!"  
  
"She's Slytherin, she won't be bothered with us boring little Gryffindor's anymore." Hermione sighed heavily, "Best not to even care."  
  
Ron's heart panged as Draco put his hand on Kit's and held it, he knew that she wasn't with him anymore, but he didn't want it to be over with so suddenly. He loved her with his heart and soul, but maybe they just weren't meant to be together anymore.  
  
"Silence!" Snape said, sweeping into the room, "I would like for you to all get out your wands, we are not having a Potions lesson, by Dumbledore's order."  
  
Confused whispers ensued as they all took out their wands, wondering what could be so important as to post-pone the lesson that he had been talking about for weeks. They hushed as he moved to address the class.  
  
"As I just said, we will not be having a normal class, but instead we will be practicing some minor defense spells. You may not have been told, but the staff has been told to warn their classes that an army of dementors are assembling a few miles from the school. And this is why you will be taught defense spells in every class you have to attend today.  
  
"The first spell I am going to teach you is a simple deflector, or, if you must, shield charm. The incantation," He waved his wand and a spell appeared on the board, "and the instructions are on the board, you will be split into groups of four. The you have exactly half an hour to practice.  
  
"The groups are thus: Malfoy, Clivelle, Granger, and Potter; Weasley, Patil, Snape, Zabini; Parkinson, Crabbe, Longbottom, Brown; Thomas, Kingston, Goyle, Bulstrode; Finnegan, Kingston, Nott, Holland. You may begin....now."  
  
Snape stepped out of the room, into his office and let them start.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit and Draco smiled as their group assembled. She knew it was going to be easy to deflect their minor spells, seeing as she was now highest in her Defense class. Hermione looked at them haughtily, putting her wand to her chest. Harry did the same.  
  
"Minor curses," Hermione said, looking at Draco warningly, "He said minor curses so we do minor curses only!"  
  
"He just said the charm was for minor curses, he didn't say that it was all we could do." He nodded at Kit, who frowned inwardly, this was going to be very risky.  
  
In a matter of minutes, the room filled with shouts of curses, and the sound of them bouncing off shield-charms. Kit easily evaded Harry's tickling curse, her bright covering making a ringing gong-like noise as the spell evaporated into it. She countered with a complicated teeth engorging charm quickly, almost hitting him. Draco was sending a body-bind at Hermione, who was gritting her teeth in frustration as she conjured her shield.  
  
Kit chanced a look at Ron, who was grinning from behind his shield at an angry Nina. Kit instantly regretting looking away, because just as soon as she had, a wayward spell knocked her flat on the ground, causing her hair to grow at an alarming rate. Draco spotted her, and quickly muttered a reversal spell, making her hair shrink back to it's normal size.  
  
Ron had seen too, because he was now looking at her in shock. She threw him a sneer and turned back to Draco, thanking him as Snape came back into the room.  
  
"Now, we have to end early, I have a meeting I need to get to, so you may all go outside until the next class." He left them all to get their things as he swept out of the room.  
  
In the hall, Kit met up with Nina and Blaise, who were trying to reverse some rather bad thickening charms on their eyebrows. Nina had managed to get her's down to it's normal size, but Blaise had just made his larger.  
  
"Zabini, you idiot." Draco muttered, waving his wand carelessly at him, shrinking it back down, "It's not that hard to reverse."  
  
  
  
"Well, fuck me then! I just got the incantation mixed up with the enhancement," Blaise snapped, his voice deep and gruff. Kit would admit that he was kind of cute, with his dark brooding eyes and spiky black hair, but his personality was warped and twisted.  
  
Nina rolled her eyes as Draco put his arm around Kit, kissing her right in front of everyone. Kit's eyes were wide at the start, but she quickly closed them, enjoying it slightly. She pulled back gently, smirking.  
  
"Do you realize that we're being stared at?" Kit asked sinisterly, her eyes a bright sparkling green.  
  
"Yes, what do you think I was going for? Subtlety?" Draco smirked, backing away a little so that she could see his whole face, not just his eyes.   
  
Kit looked around, her face set as she snuck a glance at Harry and Ron. They were both looking at her in shock and awe. She winked at Ron, who turned red. Draco grinned. Harry and Hermione were glaring at her, as were the rest of the Gryffindor's, all but Ron. He didn't seem to be able to move.  
  
She wasn't really a Slytherin, she was pretending. Even now as she watched her house laugh at Ron's dumbfounded stare, she couldn't help but tear up. She ducked her head and let a solitary tear slide down her cheek, no one taking notice, no one but Ron himself that is.  
  
"Fuck you, Miss Slytherin," Ron hissed, turning and walking out of the hall and up the stairs, Hermione and Harry racing after.  
  
"What have I done..." Kit whispered, burying her face in her hands. She was thankful that the Slytherins were to busy cackling about Ron to notice her.   
  
And in that moment, she was Miss Slytherin. A sadistic girl with no heart. She had humiliated him, humiliated the one person that she truly cared for, just so she wouldn't look like a Gryffindor. Maybe she was a Slytherin at heart. Maybe her mother had known that, and that's why she was in this mess in the first place. She looked up, her face dry, to find Draco looking at her with a glimmer in his eyes. She didn't love him...she'd never love him.   
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Ron looked at George and Katie Bell. They were laughing about something, an odd glimmer in her eyes. George looked like he always did when he told a joke, just trying to make someone laugh. But Katie...she looked at him with the same look that Kit used to give Ron. A gentle and sweet stare, showing all the love she felt for him. She was in love with George, but he was either oblivious, or he just didn't feel the same.  
  
He shifted in his chair, turning away from the two to gaze into the common room fire. He felt as if his world was worthless. A big empty void in his heart as he went back through what had happened in the dungeon hall three days ago. Ron remembered thinking that maybe she was just putting up a wall between herself and her past, trying to please her mother by tolerating being a Slytherin, when Draco had kissed her. He had seen him kiss her before, the night of the Sorting Ceremony, but this was different.   
  
She had enjoyed it. Kit had let him kiss her, even kissed back. And then she turned to Ron, her eyes twinkling as she smirked at him, winking. He knew that she couldn't love him after that. Ron knew.  
  
"Budge up, you great lump!" Fred exclaimed, trying to get his attention. "You shouldn't be so gloomy, we just won against Ravenclaw! And you even came out of it in one piece!"  
  
Ron vaguely remembered the game. He was so distracted the whole time that it was wonder that he had blocked anything but wind. All he remembered was his first four saves, but the rest of the game was a blur. He had spotted Kit with Draco in the stands, holding his hand and whispering in his ear, a wide smile on his face. Harry had told him earlier not to look over there, but he couldn't help himself. She even booed when he made his first save...  
  
"Cheer up, it's not the end of the world! And besides," Fred grinned, "you have a letter!"  
  
Ron looked up at him placidly. He was gripping a hooting Pig, his other hand dangling a roll of parchment. He recognized the seal instantly.  
  
"It's from her!" Ron gasped, snatching at the letter, but Fred took it away.  
  
"Sorry, little Ronnie, but George and I would like to read it with you, along with a few others, seeing as it's to all of us," Fred grinned, "Well, you, me, George, Ginny, and Harry."  
  
Ron's heart fell. It wasn't just to himself, it wasn't special. It was probably just a stupid letter telling them how she wasn't ever going to talk to them again, and that she was disowning Harry or something.  
  
Fred saluted him sarcastically and went to round up everyone while Ron sulked. He spotted Hermione, sitting with Seamus, working on a bathroom chart for February. He suddenly had a fleeting feeling of dread. Valentine's Day was coming up soon, and he didn't have anyone. It wasn't as if he had had anyone before, but now it felt so horrible not to. Kit had someone else. She had Draco. Even Hermione had someone this year...she was still with Terry Boot, and they were spending most of their free time together.   
  
Even Ginny had someone, well not really someone, but she did have a reciprocated love, whether she knew it or not. She didn't see Harry staring at her, and she didn't see Derek Kingston looking at her. She had more admirers than she thought, but she only liked one of them. Ginny would probably die of shock if she knew.  
  
Now he was all alone. Granted, yes he did have his friends, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone to love, he wanted a person that cared about him. He wanted to be in love.  
  
"Are you ready?" George asked, the group of people that Fred listed earlier assembling around them. Ron sat up eargerly.  
  
"Let me read it," Ron said, holding out his hand for the parchment, "It came with my owl."  
  
"Since when do you claim Pig?" Ginny asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes as he was passed the letter.   
  
"Shut up, I want to hear this!" Harry said, ignoring the hurt look on her face, "Hurry up!"  
  
Ron cleared his throat and read,  
  
"Dear 'Friends',  
  
I'm am sorry, but the fact of the matter is thus; I cannot speak with you or be in contact personally, so I have to write letters. I have heard about McGonagall's rule, and I must concur. She knows that if anything odd or hateful would be sent to me, you would be facing a lot of opposition. So, I am forced to tell you my finding in a letter, instead, as I would have wished, in person.  
  
I have spent the past month looking over the letter that my mother sent me, and I have concluded that it is not from her. You see, my mother told me in her last letter that she would be using her maiden name, and nothing but, and that I should stay with Clivelle. So, as I suspect, the letter isn't from her, but from another. Another female, yes, but I don't think you'd believe me if I told you who I thought it was.  
  
But, that is a risk I am willing to take. I believe that a certain Narcissa Malfoy wrote the letter. You see, there are other things that seem odd now that I read it over, the part where she says, 'She was to be left in their [the Malfoys] care at the age of twelve...' This is not true. My mother told me in her last letter, and Ron should remember, that I was going to be left with Rosmerta, not the Malfoys.  
  
Well, I should finish now, I hear footsteps, but I want you all to know that whatever I may say, or whatever I may do...it is a charade, don't take it seriously!  
  
Katherine Amelia Clivelle"  
  
"Well, I think that she should have told Dumbledore this instead of us!" Harry hissed, looking at them all with a worried expression, "He'd be able to find out."  
  
Ginny shook her head, "She's not that close with him, she probably thinks that he wouldn't understand, that he'd just send her off for lying. She told me that the only teacher she could ever talk to was Miss Figg, but I'm not too sure if she was being serious or not."  
  
  
  
Ron shook his head too, "No, she was joking, because she said none of the teachers here understood her."  
  
"Well, she'll come around," George assured them, "She's just a little out of it, I'm sure of that."  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Is this long enough? It's the longest of all, so that's long enough for me! Hope you all enjoy, and yes, in the next chapter I will be explaining a bit more, and I'll do the whole Valentine's surprise event. Haven't heard about it? Well, you should enjoy it! *Ron looks surreptitiously at the empty spot on the couch, where Kit liked to sit. She wasn't there anymore* Oh, save it for the next chapter... *Ginny looks at Harry, but turns away just as he looks at her* That's been going on for some time... BYE! 


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: I mentioned something to Victoria, and I would just like to say that I'm not doing it! So I bring you...  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Valentine Mayhem  
  
"What's this all about?!" Nina said in her husky voice, running up to Slytherin's notice board. "Hey, Draco...you'd better get a look at this...."  
  
Kit frowned as Draco jumped up, running over to the notice board. She followed placidly, looking at the board.  
  
"Great, another St. Valentine's give-away..." Draco muttered as Kit put her head on his shoulder, looking over him and at the notice board.  
  
"'Twenty Galleons to the most original St. Valentine's Day card'?"  
  
"Yeah, they've done things like this before. No one really takes it seriously," Blaise said, shrugging, "But...this year they might, read the next line..."  
  
"'All entries are to be read in front of the entire school, and will be awarded accordingly. You may send them first, then whoever recieves them are allowed to enter them.'" Kit rolled her eyes, "If someone entered me, I'd kill them..."  
  
Draco smirked, "Well, now I know how to get to you..."  
  
"Don't you even dare!"  
  
"This is sickening..." Pansy drawled, rolling her eyes, "You two, not the contest...that's just sad."  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, "Just you wait until Crabbe and Millicent get in here...ugh!"  
  
"I do concur..." Nina and Pansy chorused, smirking.  
  
"Oooh! I can't wait to see what Weasley sends you!" Pansy said, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Indeed, it'll be something like this..." Blaise jumped onto the couch, putting on a dramatic pose. "The love I have is sweeter than wine..."  
  
"And it has only aged with time!" Draco finished, then bowed. He smirked, Blaise, Pansy, and Nina in fits of laughter. Kit giggled slightly, trying to mask her sympathy.  
  
"We'll have to find out now, won't we?" Nina smirked.  
  
Kit's heart fell, "What are you implying?"  
  
Nina and Blaise both grinned at each other, "You aren't serious, are you? Of course that's what we're implying! I'm sure that you of all people would recognize a ploy when it appeared right in front of your nose."  
  
Kit glared at Nina, "Fine then, don't get all snippy...So what, do you all want me to publicly humiliate Ron, for the second time?"  
  
"Definitely," Draco interjected, smiling as he slipped up next to her, "I think that he might appreciate it if you'd...read his efforts to the entire school."  
  
"Right...Can we please go for our walk? I really want to get out of here! No offense, but it's so stuffy and cold down here..."  
  
"It's colder outside..." Draco said, his voice oddly sweet.  
  
"I like some cold, but this cold is wet and damp cold, not the dry and crisp cold, like outside!" Kit said, summoning her winter cloak from her room with her mind. Draco caught it, draping it over her shoulders and clasping it neatly.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Ron looked over at Ginny. She was writing hastily on a sheet of parchment, her face flushed and strained. (She's been at it for hours...) Ron thought, shaking his head and turning back to the task at hand. Derek had bet him that he couldn't figure out how to play a simple chord of music on the guitar, a simple muggle tune, 'Mary Had a Little Lamb.'  
  
"Oh, don't strain yourself, look..." Derek took the orange guitar from him and carefully picked the strings, "See, 'Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb, li-ttle lamb, li-ttle lamb...Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb, it's fleece was white as snow...'"  
  
Ron grudgingly took the instrument, positioning the pick and putting his hands carefully on the strings, "'Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb...li-ttle lamb, li-ttle lamb... Ma-ry had a li-ttle lamb, it's fleece was white as s---shit!"  
  
He made a noise of disgust as a string snapped, making a tinging noise.  
  
"At least it was on key," Hermione said helpfully, "Nice adlibbing, Ron!"  
  
Ginny looked up, grinning. Ron caught her sneaking a look at Harry, who was grinning at Parvati Patil. Ginny didn't seem to notice...  
  
"Hey, you four ready for that walk?" Derek asked, waving his wand at the guitar and handing it to Parvati, who gave it to Dean Thomas.  
  
Ginny and Harry both stood up, "Yeah, definitely!"  
  
Ron looked from one to the other, both of them now blushing, "My, we're just chorusing everything!"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and grabbed her cloak, draping it over her shoulders. Harry did the same, but with a bit of clumsiness.  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
Kit swatted Draco away for the tenth time. She knew that she shouldn't, but they really didn't need to have any publuc displays of affection in the middle of the castle grounds. Especially since Snape and McGonagall were on duty.  
  
"C'mon, just one kiss?" Draco pleaded, giving her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
Kit shook her head firmly, "Sorry, but there are other times to do that! And this just happens not to be one of those times!"  
  
Shrugging, he settled for holding her hand as they walked past the lake. Kit saw the patch of trees just ahead, the place where she had told Kylie she'd meet her...alone.   
  
"So," Draco sighed, "What am I supposed to do while you and your friend talk? I'm not going back to the commonroom."  
  
"Just go and scare some second years or whatever it is you always do," Kit said impatiently, craning her neck to see through the brush.  
  
He rolled his eyes at her, "That's not all I ever do!"  
  
"Well, you could've fooled me..." She retorted, glaring at him.  
  
"Didn't we have this talk last night? I'm not a purely evil person! I have my limitations...I only do it to piss them off!"  
  
"Whatever...I have to go," Kit quickly gave him a peck on the cheek, then climbed through the brush.  
  
"She had better be here already...it's freezing," Kit thought, pushing back a low branch as she climbed into the clearing. What she saw both shocked and outraged her.  
  
"Hello!" The group chorused, grinning at her.  
  
Kit was too stunned to speak. Standing, or rather huddling, together in the middle of the clearing were the exact people that she had been avoiding for the past month: Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Derek, and Kylie. But most of all...Ron.  
  
Kylie looked at her cautiously before coming up to her, "I know this isn't exactly what you had been looking for, but it's really important and I think that you might want to talk to them."  
  
Kit couldn't speak, it was as if her brain had frozen. Her mouth ached to shout at Kylie, but inside she knew that it wasn't her fault. She stared at Ron, who was standing against the tree, looking pale and flushed. Kit loved it when he blushed...  
  
"Um...Erm--You aren't going to bite my head off are you?" Harry asked, stepping forward from his place next to Ginny.   
  
She shook her head, then turned to spot George flushed just like Ron. Kit had an over powering feeling of dread as she looked into his eyes, something bad had happened, and she did not want to know. She looked at Hermione and had the same jolt.   
  
Harry shifted on his feet, and Kit knew. Someone was hurt, maybe even dead. She had seen that look on Harry's face before. It brought back a distant memory, one of a little boy, crying in her mother's arms, his mind was overpowering, and his face was red. Kit didn't know where that had come from, but she knew it meant something...  
  
"What happened," Kit croaked, finding her voice as Ginny let out a low sob. Fred pulled her close.  
  
"Sirius is dead..."  
  
  
  
*§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§**§~~§*&~*§*~&*§~~§*  
  
A/N: Okay, so so so so so sorry for the delay, but I had a little to do and I can safely say that I'll be back in my own stride! I've already started chapter twenty nine, and I have my plans for the finale! Have fun kiddo's! 


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Okay! Only six more chapters and then I'll take a wee break, since this installment will be done! If Victoria likes the idea, I will be doing a sequel, and no, I will not, follow the Order of the Pheonix's plotline! (I stole some people for the sequel, but it was inevitable!)  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Wag Your Tail  
  
Kit froze, that wasn't what she had been expecting. Ginny let out a wail, covering her face in Fred's robes.  
  
Kylie and Derek looked so strange midst all of the tear stricken faces. Kit knew how they felt. It wasn't as if she didn't know Sirius, it was just that she didn't have as strong a bond to him. Harry was trying to be strong, but of course Kit could see the turmoil inside, and all that she could think was that he probably deserved this the least.   
  
  
  
All of his life he had been tested, all of the people he loved were constantly in risk of being killed, and all he did was wait by, not able to get in and get himself in danger. It seemed stupid, but she could understand how it felt not knowing what was happening, how the people she cared for were doing, and now hearing this had to be the worst let down of his life.  
  
"Oh..." Kit sobbed, hugging him, trying to give him the little strength she had left. She felt his tears on her shoulder, but it didn't matter. To him this was as if his whole world, the world he had been holding up, supporting all alone, had just crumbled around him, and all he could do was sit...and watch idly.  
  
"Kit, everyone's depending on me, I can't do this! It's not fair to them..."  
  
Kit caught a glimpse of Ron, supporting Hermione, a solitary tear on her face. Ron's face was stony and set, staring back at her. She couldn't fully grasp how strong he looked, how his soul was braced for his friends, and he'd do whatever he had to to keep them happy. Kit envied his soul, she envied him fully, whether he knew it or not. She tried to reach to his mind, but Harry's thoughts were too strong, and when she tried to pull to Ron, his mind sucked her in, making her lose all sense of herself.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
He stared helplessly as she fell limp, her face serene and eyes closed. He had never seen her so pale, never seen her so lifeless and dead. Harry stood there, shaking as he knelt over her, lifting her up slightly. Ron heard him whisper something, then repeat it louder.  
  
"I can hear you...you're in my head..."   
  
His heart jolted, Hermione stirred. Looking at Harry oddly, she gasped, then ran to Kit and pulled out a talisman.  
  
"Harry! She's been gravitated! She can't get out unless someone pulls her out with a strong thought, a strong thought of her own! We need to get her to Dumbledore quickly, she could die like this..."  
  
Harry looked at her desperately, "She needs out, she's crying... Get her out! It hurts!"  
  
Kylie was in tears, and Ginny was yelling for help. Fred and George had already left for help, and Hermione was in hysterics, "She's dying...she's DYING!"  
  
Derek crawled through the brush, leaving Ron as the only one in his right mind, although that mind was heavily hung. Kit was in a spiritual limbo, or so he commended from Hermione's rantings, stuck forever, or until they could conjur some strong thought of her own. He thought of how she must of felt, drifting he supposed, across the sea that was his mind. Probably being jostled about by the uncertainties and tribulations that he was going through at the moment... What a fate.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
(What is this place... I feel so empty! Am I alive? Why am I asking so many things to a phantom of thoughts... thoughts of which have no remorse! The little voice inside my body keeps telling me to live... telling me to hold onto some form of myself... but I don't know who that self is! I'm not me, I'm not anything! If there is a god, he will surely point me right! Point me out of this placid abyssal plane of existence and lead me onto the other side! My body's drained and I can hear voices... telling me to come to them, telling me to think of my life, my love... my hopes and dreams! But what are these things to me? Am I not just a spiritless form of being, light trapped in an icy cage of solitude and hunger, searching for some form of restitution? My mind aches, and I long for my end! I long to know of myself, yet I know it can never be!)  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Kylie looked at the talisman that Hermione was clutching, wiping her eyes, "What's that thing all about? It looks like that bracelet Kit made for Kyle."  
  
Hermione held the charm up to the light, the silver dove shining brightly as she murmured something to herself, then looked blankly at Kylie, "It's a thought charm, it's supposed to soothe the soul and calm thoughts. I'm trying to get Harry to wear it so Kit can have a chance to pull away from his thoughts and grasp her own!"  
  
Ron looked at Harry, a shaking form clutching to his cousin desperately, screaming at the body as if its soul were poisoned, "Stop it! You're driving me crazy, stop screaming!"  
  
The bushes parted, and emerging from the twigs were Dumbledore and the very person Ron would have liked to see the least: Severus Snape. The twins and Derek followed closely behind, and a pale Draco heading up the rear.  
  
Ginny looked up from her spot by the tree, tears shining as she ran to Fred, looking at Harry in disdain, "Oh, Fred! I think he's gone mad! He won't stop s-s-s-shaking her... He's nutters!"  
  
Snape looked at them in disgust, following Draco with his eyes as Draco knelt to take Kit from Harry. "Don't bother, Draco."  
  
Harry didn't even notice that anyone else was there, he just sat screaming at Kit's body, not even ceasing for air.   
  
"Please, get him away from her... he's hurting her!" Kylie screamed, running to Snape, shaking him and pointing to Kit in a wild manner, willing him to make Harry release her.  
  
"Shut up, you silly girl!" Snape snarled, pushing her off, "He's in shock ,it's best to let adults handle matters such as these. Now, Weasley and Kingston, you two seem to be the least hysterical, I need you to take these," He gestured to Kylie, Ginny, and Hermione, "to the hospital wing. And do it quickly. Tell Pomfery that we'll be there shortly. And Draco, you go too, I need you to keep an eye on them."  
  
"What about Kit---"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, "Just go, Draco!"  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Draco sat there staring at the five with utter distaste. (Snivelling Weasleys... nothing new. And those two stupid orphans. I think that the only orphan worth wasting my time on is Kit. And she's not really an orphan, considering her mother's still alive. Oh, almost forgot the Mudblood. Probably worried sick about Saint Potter. What a bunch of saps. I could care less about that plebian hero, he's just gone crazy because he has no one left to control... Well, beside his mindless friends.)  
  
Hermione picked at the talisman around her neck, considerably less stressed and more alert with what was really happening around her. "Do you think they'll be here soon?"  
  
"Do you think you could shut up for one minute so that I can think straight?" Draco snapped, ignoring the glares being sent his way. "You're not the only one who's worried about her."  
  
He covered his hands in his face as Ginny sent him a sympathetic look, shifting on the infirmary bed, "I guess that you really do care about her then, don't you?"  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked over, eagerly awaiting his answer. He knew what they were thinking...how could he care about anyone but himself? Yes, they probably thought he'd snap at them, yelling about how the only things he cared about were Dark Arts, how he'd become a Deatheater before caring for Kit. Not the case.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. And though you think I'm a heartless bastard, I do care about her deeply. And I don't care who knows..."  
  
His eyes flitted over the five, Kylie and Hermione sitting on the bed next to the south window, mingled expressions of shock bore across their faces. Ron was staring at him blankly, the only one who hadn't said a word since they came in. Derek was sitting next to Ginny, both sharing looks of understanding.  
  
"Don't kid yourself, Draco..." Ginny started, shaking her head, "No one's that heartless...not even You-Know-Who."  
  
Ron looked between him and the others, apparently torn, "She's just like that...easily cared for...but she can't be in pain or anything...I mean, she's not hurt, just trapped. Nothing physical about it...right?"  
  
When no one answered, he continued, slightly heartened, "I mean, Harry's just grieving, it's not really his fault or anything. Didn't Professor Flitwick tell us about mind charms...he said something like someone could get trapped inside a mind if it were too riddled with thoughts, especially if they're strongly attached to something like that. I just wish I could remember what it was called..."  
  
"It's called being gravitated..." Hermione said solemnly, looking at him as she toyed with the talisman's pendant, "Kit told me about how it was the main cause of death of her race during the middle ages...some many people being accused of witchcraft that the accusers had to have some way of finding out who was 'evil' and who was pure.  
  
  
  
"They kept the Bewitchers for that purpose, and the witches usually killed them by trapping them inside of their mind and never letting them out. Usually it was the Bewitchers themselves who told them to kill them....they just couldn't stand being slaves like that."  
  
The very thought of it was prepostorous, but yet he could see the links. Some many people had said that these times were the worst for the wizarding kind, but no one had ever heard the stories from that point of view. It was so odd to think of them as murderers, but the pieces did fit together. In the same way that the Dark Lord's followers killed, their kind did. They did it to keep themselves safe, or to ensure they were kept high among the normal kind. Maybe it was preposterous, but at least it was the truth...no matter how real or unreal it seemed now.  
  
"But why---" Kylie didn't get a chance to finish, for the had just burst open, revealing Harry and Dumbldore, then Snape followed after, ushering the twins inside. Fred set Kit's body down on a bed, shooing Ginny and Derek away.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
  
  
(A thought of my own.... a thought of my own... What thought is there! Ah... a person? What was that, Harry? Think of someone? I know people... um... Richard? No... but it starts with an R... Ray? Roy? Oh! What is it! TELL ME! Just tell me! I can't stand this guessing! It's not fair! I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH! Oh... just give me a hint, Harry! I'm drawing a blank... there's another boy, with blonde hair? Am I right? Dr... Daren? Drake? WHO?! Oh... I don't know anymore! I know you, Harry... At least I think I do... Someone save me!)  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
"She's trying to figure it out...can I give her hints?" Harry asked Dumbledore, his face red and strained.  
  
He shook his head, "You'll just confuse her. I would try to talk to her if I could, but your brain is too addled. You never want too many thoughts in your head that aren't your own. That was the reason you were so rational earlier, you weren't listening to your brain, you were getting confused, and when you get confused, your body doesn't realize when it has to act. It just overloads and does the first thing that pops into it's mind..."  
  
Harry thought harder, sending her another encouraging thought. His brain was trying to make him ignore her, but he knew she'd just die if he didn't talk to her. She needed some kind of contact with the outside world. Maybe he could help her get out.   
  
(Just don't get confused...uh...do you remember your name yet?) He thought anxiously, trying to keep his mental emotions restricted so that he wouldn't get her hysterical again.   
  
He felt a jolt, like sob bouncing around the inside of mind, touching every feeling he had and making him want to scream from the pain of her cries. She sniffed then answered. (Is it Katherine...uh... Clivelle?)  
  
Even though the unsurity in her voice was disheartening, he still found the fact that she remembered a silver lining in the darkness of her thoughts. (That's right...uh... what do you think that you look like. What's your height?)  
  
Harry turned to Kylie, "What's her height?"  
  
"5'7" or 5'8"..." She said calmly, though she was looking at him anxiously, like everyone else.  
  
(Is it...5 something? Um... 5....5'8"?)  
  
Harry whooped uncontrollably, causing the rest of the people around him to stare oddly, except for Dumbledore, who was looking extremely relieved. (You're right...you're right!)  
  
He felt a laugh bounce around his mind, filling with extreme ease. Of course she was right...she was remembering. Now all she had to do was get one strong memory and she could probably make it out of his mind.  
  
(I think I remember somthing else! I see some sort of person...oh! He's got bright red hair and freckles and he's blushing. I must be on him... I can see some of my hair on his face. He's trying to say something...uh...)  
  
(Don't strain yourself, it's alright if you can't remember now--)  
  
(Ron Weasley! He's the one! It's when we almost kissed... I busted his lip and you and his brothers, Fred and George are laughing at him! I can make it! I know who I am!)  
  
Harry felt a strong shudder, like his mind was caving in on itself, all of his thoughts were being strecthed and he couldn't make out the room before him. He saw a bright light, people were shouting at him, some cheering as someone breathed in loudly, apparently waking from some sort of sleep...  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
A/N: Okay! Aren't you so happy! *Kit grins, poking Harry in the side* Okay, the next chapter is the breaking point, and it's not the kind of thing you'd really expect...so maybe you are expecting it now! *Ron shakes his head, sticking out his tongue* Enough! Good-bye! 


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

A/N: Alrighty! Chapter thirty...and it's the breaking point, or the biggest point in the story so far. Some things may shock you, but it will still entertain you! So...uh...yeah! And now, I present you with...  
  
Chapter Thirty: I'm About To...BREAK!  
  
Kit looked around, stars still framing the outlines of her vision. She blinked furiously, trying to make the room come into focus. Blurred visions came into slight view, clearing out as she squinted around to relieve herself of the imaginary flash. She spotted someone coming near her, embracing her warmly and kissing her forehead softly. Turning to look into his face, her face flushed, she realized it was Draco.  
  
"I'm so...I can't believe it, I thought you were..." He shook his head, clearing the thought away, "Nevermind that, you're here and that's all that matters."   
  
Kit's head felt oddly foggy, but she smiled wanly at him, trying to ignore the traces of Harry's thoughts that drifted across her mind. She turned away from his face to scan the room. She saw Fred and George sitting with Ginny, who was wiping tears away. Hermione and Harry were sitting in chairs by each other, Harry's face was in his hands and Hermione was beaming. She looked at the Dumbledore, eyeing her with great and distinct relief. Snape, on the other hand, was covering his face with his hands like Harry. Ron was grinning wildly, hugging Professor Trelawney in a moment of stupidity.  
  
Turning back to Draco, she could have never imagined how beautiful and handsome he looked at that moment. She had never seen such a geniuine smile form across his pale lips, never seen such a hue to his normally pallid face. He was running his fingers through her hair, looking for some tangible evidence to hold onto in his mind, something to remind him that this was all real. Kit noticed the way his eyes sparkled, resembling glistening water. Maybe he was changing...and maybe she didn't want that.   
  
She wanted the bastard. The bastard with total disregard to all human feeling. Kit wanted her viper, a cunning and sly being ready to strike with force whenever the time approached. But, still...she was beginning to understand the reason for his sudden and unpredictable change.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you're alright, Miss Clivelle, but I would like it if you would stay here and rest for the remainder of the day." Dumbledore said, looking at her with an understanding smile.  
  
Kit nodded, "Yes. Very understandable."   
  
Draco looked at her, "Would you like me to stay with you? I will---"  
  
Kit firmly shook her head no, "You had better not, someone has to watch Ikis for me."  
  
Draco smiled wanly as he stood up, giving her one last peck on the forehead. He followed Snape and Trelawney out the door, waving at everyone solemnly, Ron grinned after him, shaking his head. Dumbledore walked out, Harry following him, rubbing his scar. Hermione took Ginny by the arm and left, the twins bustling after. And she was alone... With Ron.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Ron fidgeted nervoulsy, clutching something in his hand. He didn't quite know why he had stayed, even if it was just to give her something. Wishing he had some kind of great conversation planned, something that would make her cry for joy and hug him...like she used to. Something that would break the awful lingering silence between them...but what could he say that sweep her off of her feet?  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Kit asked timidly, brushing a curl out of her face.  
  
Ron grinned sheepishly, "I just wanted to give you this...I wasn't sure if you left it with me on purpose, or it was an accident..."  
  
Sitting down on the bed next to her, Ron couldn't help but think how stupid that must have sounded. He handed her the locket, trying not to blush as she grinned at him, then surprised him with a hug.  
  
"I can't believe you found it! I looked everywhere for it...at first I thought that Igor, Draco's owl, took it...loves shiny things, but...I guess I was wrong after all!"  
  
Ron stared, dumbfounded as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Maybe he was slicker than he thought...or maybe she was just relieved. Yep, he'd put his money on her being relieved.  
  
  
  
Kit grinned, flipping her hair in front of her chest so she could clasp the necklace around her neck, "I love it when you blush..."  
  
Now he was grinning. (Why is she being so damn coy? She usually acts like a pit viper around me...now she's suddenly the sweet, innocent...hot...)  
  
Ron's eyes snapped to the door as it opened, Lavender Brown peeking in, "Ron, I thought we were going to the lake!"  
  
Kit looked at him with wide eyes, then rolled her eyes, turning away from him. Ron could've poked Lavender in the eye for ruining this moment. He knew Kit thought he was meeting her for...reasons, but the truth of the matter was that he owed Lavender a homework assingment, and she didn't want anyone to know that she let him cheat off of her, or that she cheated off of him.   
  
Lavender looked at the two, grinning slyly, "I can wait a little longer...didn't realize you two were...bonding."  
  
Blushing, Ron stood, " I'm sorry, Kit...I have a bit of business with Lavender...do you want me to come by later? I think that we should talk, too much has happened between us today. I can't leave knowing that you hate me."  
  
"Ron..." Kit began, looking at him piningly, "I don't know what I want, but if you really want to talk, come and see me tonight..." She leaned towards him, whispering, "And please, don't let Harry know that I was trying to get to you...when I was gravitated, I wanted to see what you were thinking. Don't let Harry know!"  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
A/N: Okay, it's very short...Alright, sorry for the name switch, believe me, I'm as sad as any of you...lost those little reviews...sniffles. But, at least I don't have to deal with stupid aol and stupid payments...grrrrr....*Kit smiles, waving as she huggles Harry and a blushing Draco* Oh, the crazy thing about my chapters is the fact that I accidently left off a chapter...so it's one ahead once you get past chapter four...or three...gah!  
  
Okay, I have many complaints, and I choose to waste time by listing them...aren't you so glad you're reading this?  
  
1. I have to endure a whole two weeks of NO POSTING! Not here, but at my other things...such as forums and junk...someone replied something nasty, mom saw...end of story!  
  
2. Kit's becoming a Mary friggin' SUE! How did I go so wrong? She's getting ditzy and incompetent, and loving everything she sees. This is disheartening....  
  
3. I can't friggin' figure out how the hell I'm supposed to friggin' unregister from ff.net! If anyone can tell me...PLEASE!!!!  
  
4. I have no clue as to Ginny, Fred/Angelina, Pansy, Nina, or Neville are going to end up at the end of the story. If you have any such suggestions, please at least follow these slight things...GINNY AND DRACO IS A NO-NO for this story at least. Neville has no attachment to Kit...so no eerie love stories, it's creepily odd and freaks me out enough as it is....plus Kit likes enough people. Derek and Kylie will end up together, but I don't have the fluffy way yet, don't worry though....it shall be VERY fluffy! Nina is really Snape's niece, I did try to make her be Pettigrew's daughter, and have her try to 'seduce Harry' but I decided that no woman who could concieve a daughter that pretty would ever have the whoopie with Peter. So, all we have left is stupid Pansy and Fred/Angelina. I think Pansy's gonna just fall in love with someone odd...how about Kyle Holland or Blaise? I think that Nina has Blaise though...poor Kyle gets the pug...I hope he doesn't hex me. Now, Fred and Angel will live near the Weasley's...how about another loverly addition to the already odd Burrow? Or maybe they can live in the barn thingie-ma-jigger...  
  
That is all...sorry for all of that junk....I got a little cooky for a minute. 


	30. Chapter Thirty

A/N: Okay, sorry about such a short chapter, I just felt rushed to finish it, since it was supposed to big the climax of the story, but I didn't quite get to that part in my haste, so this chapter is a part two to the first one, and yes, it will be much...MUCH longer!  
  
Chapter Thirty: The Gift of Tongues...(Second to About to Break)  
  
Staring at the window, Kit watched the courtyard ominously. She could see Derek and Kylie playing in the snow with the twins, Cho and Ginny laughing as Harry tackled Ron, Hermione and Neville talking with Mariam Lee (Neville's new girl) as Terry Boot watched with a present behind his back, and Draco sitting on the edge of the frozen lake, watching the snow fall. Of all the things she saw, she couldn't help but smile as Kylie lodged a snow ball between Derek's cloak hood and robes.   
  
She never thought of them as a couple, but she could see the chemistry. As Kylie tackled Derek to the ground, everything fell into place. Her two best friends had always been flirting with each other, Kit was just too conceited to see that Derek was infatuated with anyone but her. So many things were slipping away from her. She knew that soon she was going to have to choose between Draco and Ron, and she always had thought it would be simple to...but now that she actually cared about Draco, she wasn't quite sure that she could.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't love Ron, she really did care for him, it was just too hard to choose. She looked over everything in her mind. She cared for a lot of people, but she never thought about George.   
  
He was always there for her, and she was sure he would be for a lot longer, but she never thought about him in any other way than just...George. He was extremely funny, sweet, and he cared for her. Suddenly, as if she had just been hit with a brick, she remembered the first time she met George...hadn't he blushed when she shook his hand. And he always sat near her, helped her out...tried to get her attention. How could she have been so naive?! Even at Lupin's he hinted that he had been waiting around for her, if not very slightly and tried to get Fred to cover it up for him.   
  
"I'm in far too deep..." Kit sighed, slumping over on the pillow.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Harry eyed the door cautiously, Ginny egging him on. The Patil twins stood behind them, shifting nervously as about ten others waited for Kit to answer the door. Kylie and Derek were whispering quietly, holding a large box and a few bags in the air with their wands. Hermione grinned as Kylie put her hand on Derek's arm, smiling slightly. She nudged Harry impatiently.  
  
"Did you see them?" She asked, Terry Boot grinning as Neville poked Ginny in the ribs.  
  
"Wha---?" Harry was cut off as the door opened, revealing Kit, dressed in her white nightdress and shimmery robes.  
  
"Oh! If I had known all of you were coming I would've at least waited to change..." Kit blushed, wrapping her robes around her tightly, "I've only been gone from you guys for four hours!"  
  
Fred shoved his way to the front, looking slightly out of it as George struggled to hold him up, "We needed an excuse to celebrate something! It's too dreary around this place...eh, Georgie Porgie...Whee!"   
  
Kit giggled as Fred fell to the floor, bringing George, Hermione, and Ron down with him. Hermione huffed as she struggled to stand, dusting off her robes, "So, do you mind if we come in?"  
  
Blushing, Kit ushered everyone in, and Harry was thankful that she was the only one there. Madam Pomfrey caught sight of them and shook her head solemnly, throwing her arms into the air as she retreated to her office.   
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Kit summoned a bottle of butter beer as George and Ron sat next to her. Ron shot Geroge an odd look before saying, "Uh, Kit...Have you seen Draco lately?"  
  
Kit shook her head, taking a long swig, "Yeah...he came by about two hours ago, but he just looked at me, then left. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, no one's seen him since you came back...Not even Snape or any of the teachers on duty." George said, handing him a butterbeer. "Dumbledore even owled his house...no one knows where he's hiding, but as far as I heard, his dad's pissed."  
  
"I can imagine...But why would he run off?" Kit asked, " He seemed perfectly fine earlier, just a bit tired."  
  
"Well," he continued, "They reckon it might have something to do with his mum, she is at St. Mungo's...apparently she tripped and fell down a flight of stairs. The only place no one's looked is in the forest, and I really don't think he'd go in there just because he's depressed about his mum."  
  
Kit sighed thoughtfully. Maybe this had something to do with what had happened earlier. Draco hadn't just looked in on her, he went berserk. He had seen Ron and her talking, sitting so closely as he eloquently put it. He kept bringing up things that had happened between them. How, he wished he had never been so nice to her friends, saying that it was definitely not worth anything if she was going to go behind his back with Ron.  
  
Kit could tell that George could sense some of her unease, because he suddenly shot Ron a look. Ron nodded as George left, leaving them to talk alone.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Wringing his hands nervously, Ron watched as she looked at him expectantly. Of course she was expecting something...but he didn't know quite the way to say what he had to say.  
  
Kit cleared her throat, "So, what's wrong with Fred? He seems a bit...well---"  
  
Ron laughed, "Yeah. he's drunk...he and Lee found some fire whiskey under the floorboard in the commonroom. It was he and Harry's idea to come down here."  
  
Kit smiled vaguely, watching Luna Lovegood nonchalantly sighing as she glanced over at Harry, who was chatting with Ginny. Ginny seemed very comfortable with this, but Harry looked a bit out of sorts. Maybe he wasn't used to talking to girls yet.   
  
"Uh, I have something to tell you, well, it's about me and George really...but still." Her head shot back to him, looking very anxious as she egged him on, he continued, "We have both come to a decision. Even though we both like you, alot, neither of us will do anything to pressure you until you have made you're decision."  
  
Kit blushed, "I've already made my choice, Ron."  
  
He stared, not exactly knowing what to say, "Y-you have?"  
  
"Yes," she nodded, reddening even more, "And I'm not going to change it, not for anything at all, although Draco was seriously making me want to..."  
  
He started to ask her another question. but was cut off by the sound of laughter. Both he and Kit turned to look and see what was going on at the same time, but ended up hitting their heads together.   
  
Kit winced, looking at Ron with her hand pressed firmly to her head, "Are you alright? Oh...my head hearts sooo bad! I didn't realize you had such a thick skull!"  
  
Ron grinned painfully, nursing his own wound, "That's not the first time I've heard someone say that to me."  
  
Kit grinned, "Well, it's not that..."  
  
"Oh, Angel!"   
  
Ron's head turned to the center of the room again, this time catching a glimpse of a staggering Fred, pointing at the crowd gathering around where Harry and Ginny were standing earlier.   
  
"You're completely hopeless, you know that? Just admit it!" Ginny's voice floated through the crowd, her quaint countenance now simmering with an oddly hinted irritatedness. "You can't deny it now."  
  
"Deny what?! I don't know what you're hinting at Ginny, but you're doing an odd job of it at that!" Harry snapped back.  
  
Ron stood up, going to the crowd to hear better, although it wasn't that hard to hear eitherways, they were both making a pretty good point of being as loud as possible. He heard Hermione stifling a giggle as he pressed further into the crowd, standing on his tip-toe to see over an extremely tall sixth-year. Kit was standing next to him by the time he reached the front of the crowd, where Harry and Ginny were in plain view.  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
Kit could see the hilarity of the entire situation. Harry was standing as tall as possible, his body tensed up, but his face showing some signs of nervousness and dis-ease. Ginny too was drawn to full height, apparently trying her best to intimidate Harry, although her face beheld a coy grin as she sarcastically remarked again.  
  
"Oh, pardon me, Harry dear, but wasn't it just yesterday that I caught you staring at me." Ginny grinned even wider, not allowing Harry to reply as she continued in her manner, "Not only were you staring at me, but I did detect a hint of drool on your chin."  
  
Kit giggled as Harry blushed and sputtered to reply, Fred shouted drunkenly, "Go get him, Gin! Rowr!"  
  
Ron sniggered quietly too as Harry finally got the gall to reply, "But, my dear Virginia," He said, his voice faltering a bit, but still holding a slight venom, "wasn't it you who used to stare at me for hours on end? I remember that one time you even spaced out so much that you spilled a whole bowl of soup on Neville, and waved him off when he asked for a napkin."  
  
Turning, she saw Neville blush and laugh nervously, "That was a bit of hot soup..."  
  
Ginny turned red, "Oh shove it Harry, I was twelve! And it's not as if I'd ever done anything worse than that! Besides, even Hermione said you liked me, said you told her so yourself! So, whether you like it or not, Potter, I'm not giving up on you, not for one---"  
  
Ginny was silenced as Harry audaciously bent forward and kissed her full on the mouth. Fred whooped loudly as everyone cheered, Luna Lovegood letting out a shrill wolf whistle. Kit laughed at the look of surprise on Ginny's beet red face, and the smile on Harry's.  
  
"Damn," Ginny finally said breathlessly as they broke apart, grinning wistfully as Harry put his arm around her.  
  
"You'll get it all someday, Gin...until then, I'm quite willing to teach you." He replied, grinning slyly until Fred and George shouted simultaneously, "Yeah, the gift of tongues!"  
  
@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@@**@**@  
  
A/N: Ah, fluff, 'tis lovely and oh so soft...Okay, sorry! Had to add that little bit into there, someone asked me when I was going to finally hint at the Harry and Ginny romance so I figured I better get a move on! Well, love you honeybunches! Have fun until next post, which, might I remind you is the fourth to last chapter! 


	31. Chapter Thirty One

***Sorry for such the long delay, but I've really been out of it the past few weeks. A lot has happened and I'm not quite sure what I'm going to do now, but I'll at least stick it to and finish this fic. As I have mentioned, there are only five more chapters, if you include the farce at the end, and I'll be doing my best to end this in a tremendous way. This chapter features the highly-awaited(I think) arrival of Miss Zema herself and I'll be working hecticly on the rebellion chapter which is next. Plus, another reason there's been such a delay is because I've just been hooked on EverQuest! Look for "Burgie"...although I suck horribly...Level seventeen Cleric I think.  
  
Chapter Thirty-One: The Up-Rising  
  
"Now, then," Kit said, "Dumbledore said something about meeting him at his office?"  
  
Colin had just arrived, looking breathless and extremely proud as he told Kit what Dumbledore had said, "Yes, he wants to give you a letter, says it's from your mum. He told me that Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were to come too."  
  
Kit grinned as Colin looked at them, smiling, "So, yeah, we'll be there soon I guess..."  
  
"Of course..." Colin replied, he nodded firmly.  
  
Hermione and Ron giggled slightly, turning away to keep from laughing. Kit smiled hintingly at Colin, who just beamed right back.  
  
Harry grinned sheepishly at Colin, "Thanks, Colin, you can go now..."  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Harry!" Colin grinned and ran off to go and talk with Luna Lovegood.  
  
She smiled, then turned to Ron, "I really appreciate this...I know it's really an inconvenience, but I do really appreciate you spending your free time here with me. I think that what happened was just me being careless...but it's still very sweet that you feel obligated towards me."  
  
"It's nothing at all!" Hermione said. "I guess it was a bit of a shock...but we couldn't figure out any other way to get you alone to tell you. Malfoy wouldn't've appreciated that at all..."  
  
The others nodded, then Ron added, "Of course, we saw what did happen...terrible thing though, isn't it? I can't believe that Malfoy would just...disappear."  
  
"Well," Kit said hastily, changing the subject, "We'd better get going. Harry, Ron? Shall we?"  
  
The two nodded, leaving Hermione sitting wearing a very disappointed frown...Kit waved goodbye as she stepped out the door, her stomach feeling extremely weak.  
  
***  
  
As the three stepped into the doorway, Kit nearly screamed. There in front of her stood the last person she would've expected to see in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Mum?" Kit whispered, looking at her in utter awe.  
  
Her mother gasped, and grinned, hugging Kit with all of her might, "I can't believe I'm finally seeing you! You're far more beautiful than I could've ever imagined..."  
  
"Oh, Mum!" Kit wiped a tear from her face, breaking out of her mother's grasp. Ron and Harry had already busied themselves by greeting her three other companions.  
  
"Now, now...don't be afraid! I'm sure you have a lot to ask me, but now is not the time." Zema said quickly, smiling.  
  
She looked exactly as she had always thought she would. Long platinum blonde hair with white highlights. Her crystal green eyes shot right through her, leaving Kit feeling as if her mother could read her every thought. She had on a long blood red cloak emblazoned with a gold dragon. Kit also noticed that her friends were also wearing these cloaks.  
  
As if her mother could read her mind, she explained in a flash, "Oh, these are people I met at my last encampment. This is Ren'ee Odessi..."   
  
"Splendid to finally meet you," She replied, crossing over and shaking her hand gently, "I've been friends with your mother for quite some time!"  
  
The woman had short choppy black hair and a very asian facial structure. Her eyes were a deep red and enthralling, yet everytime Kit looked her straight into them, she turned away. She was tall and curvy, but not at all fat. Kit noticed a sword tied to her belt, but said nothing.  
  
"Next is Kiyle Halloran, he was the chieftain of the encampment and the commanding officer of our alliance..."  
  
The man nodded to her and continued talking quietly to Ron, who was shooting inquisitive glances at Zema. Kiyle had short gray hair and a stern demeanor about him. He and Ron were an inch in height difference.  
  
"And of course, Aliah Halloran. She's about two or three years older than you. The second sentinel of the alliance. I'm the commanding Consular. I'm really just a mediator and a healer."  
  
Aliah nodded to Kit, but said nothing. She was sitting in a chair, watching Kiyle, whom Kit supposed was her father. She had soulder length brown hair and wore glasses over her slightly upturned nose. She had a slight acne problem, but it was underlied by her entrancing honey eyes. There was only one word to describe her...compensated. Everything she lacked was made up for by another physical trait. Her weight was average...she was by no means slender, nor was she fat.   
  
"What's with her?" Kit asked quietly, "She hasn't said a word since we've been here."  
  
"Oh, she doesn't talk much. She's more of a private person, although when she does open her mouth you quickly regret it. Excellent with her powers though. Second class enchanter too."   
  
Kit didn't even bother to ask what that meant, but she still felt a slight unease as she smiled at Aliah.  
  
***  
  
"So, you've know her for a year now?" Ron asked Kiyle, glancing over at Kit.  
  
"Yeah, she's quite a woman, in fact," He stated quietly, "I wouldn't doubt that she will actually find her husband."  
  
"What?" Ron sputtered, staring at him in disbelief, "Kit's dad is still alive?!"  
  
Kiyle's eyes grew wide, "You didn't know? I'm such an idiot...of course you didn't... she's gonna hate me for this..."  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
He looked a bit apprehensive, but sighed, "Well, she found a letter outside her station at the encampment. Supposedly, her husband's been alive all of this time. She's been asking everyone he knew if they've seen him. A few told her that they had, sending her off in different chases, all false."  
  
"You don't seem to hopeful about all of this," Ron commented scathingly.  
  
Kiyle glared at him, "It's not that I doubt her, it's just that I've met that man. And I'm quite sure he's not a good match for her. He's cynical and shallow. The only thing he does have going for him is his looks...and those are artificial..."  
  
"You sound jealous."  
  
"What?" He sputtered, half laughing, "Jealous of him? I'd more likely be jealous of someone who wasn't a heartless bastard. Zema knew good and well that he was still alive, he's a vampire for goodness sake, but she refused to see the truth. Maybe she was smart for believing he was dead! At least she got rid of him, and I'm sure that if Katherine ever met that thing she calls a father she'd be glad that she never knew him. He's no good...one of the most coniving people I've ever met."  
  
"Maybe he's not what you think, he could have been trying to show you up...most people are like that."  
  
He shook his head, "I have met people that just try to show off, he does not fall under that category at all."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Have you told Kit's Mum any of this?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, "She lived with him for ten years, I'm sure she already knew! Besides, who am I to be telling her who she can and cannot have a relationship with? I'm just her commanding officer, not her father."  
  
"So," Ron intervened, "She must trust your opinion...you too are friends."  
  
"That's just it, I'm her friend. I'm not an influential part of her life! I've known her less time than Ren'ee, and besides...she doesn't even seem to trust me at all. And my opinion is not something I've been willing to share with her."  
  
Ron now glanced again at Kit, hoping she wasn't trying to read his mind. For some reason he knew that she'd never be able to take this information. Especially since she had just now met her mother after all of these years. Trying to hide it from her would be difficult, but if she found out on her own, and not from him, he was sure it would be much easier for her to swallow. Forcing a smile, he couldn't help but feel guilty as she winked at him, obviously glad that he was taking all of this so lightly.  
  
Kiyle smiled wryly, "I'm sorry, but I've got to get Ariah back to her office, she seems to be getting bored. Could you explain it to Zema for me?"  
  
"Sure," Ron said slowly, "She's you're daughter?"  
  
"Yes, a difficult teenager too..should be living on her own, but I'm far too scared to let her. She makes sure to ignore me as much as everyone else. Supposedly she knows one of the professors here...although she's not telling who."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
He smiled again, "Apparently, a lot of it has to with Zema's relationship with this person. And she never tells anyone else's business."  
  
"Something you should look into..." Ariah said scathingly, picking herself up out of her chair as she followed her father out the door, "Goodbye, Zema."  
  
***  
  
Kit climbed the stairs to her dormitory, trying to be as quiet as possible. She knew that Pansy would be ready to bombard her with questions...but she couldn't sense anyone awake in the room. Slipping in as steathily as possible, she climbed into bed, quietly kicking off her shoes as she tossed her robe to the floor. She was nearly asleep when the window creaked, causing her to jump out of bed, waking Pansy and Nina up in the process.  
  
Nina flicked her light on, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the bulb as she squinted in Kit's direction, "Well, some people just don't know how to be considerate these days."  
  
Surprisingly, Kit heard an extra voice, "Goodness Nina...why'd you turn the light on?"  
  
"Shut up!" Nina whispered to someone next to her, "You trying to get Snape in here?"  
  
Kit's eyes grew wide as Pansy giggled, "Blaise you sneaky bastard! What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"Ah," Blaise muttered, sitting up in the bed, "Just trying to have a little fun..."  
  
Kit rolled her eyes, "Does this fun involve finding one's shirt?"  
  
"Who said I ever had a shirt on in the first place?" He said boldly, flashing Kit a malicious grin. Nina giggled, kissing him lightly.  
  
"Whatever, what you two do in our dorms can't possibly be any of my business..." Kit snapped, turning to the window, "What was that noise any way?"  
  
Pansy clucked her tongue, "Sometimes the charms on the windows glitch and make noises...I don't even see why they're there to begin with! It's pointless if you ask me."  
  
"Who ask'd you?" A voice behind Kit replied casually.  
  
"Damnit...is it party in the girl's dorm or something?!" Pansy squeaked, rolling her eyes at Draco. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I was covering for you while you went to see your Mum!"  
  
Kit shivered as Draco lifted her up, kissing her neck softly, "It was a lie, father just wanted me to get away from he school while the dementors where on the prowl. Fuck that...I'm not going anywhere without you anyway..."  
  
Kit turned to face him, feeling incredibly priteful. The one night she decided to sleep in her summer pajamas... Not the most modest form of sleep wear.  
  
"I would never leave without you..." Draco whispered, kissing her gently.  
  
Nina scoffed as Blaise burst into hyenna-like laughter, "Knock it off you bing...it's slightly romantic."  
  
"Oh come on...you know you don't enjoy romanticism...you like it rou--" Blaise was cut off by Nina punching him in the gut.  
  
"That should shut him up for a few minutes."  
  
Kit shook as he let her go, staring into her eyes, "I thought you were angry with me... you sure seemed like it. What made you change your mind."  
  
"It wasn't real, Kit." Draco murmured, his fingers tracing her stomach, "I just said that so you wouldn't follow me. My father would definitely not want you to have come. He was going to let you stay here to protect the rest of our house...The dementors know not to attack you."  
  
"How do you know all of this?" She asked quietly, "Are you a..."  
  
Draco tutted, "Of course not...none of us are really, we just listen to Mummy and Daddy and stay out of the way. If my father wasn't who he was, I'd probably be as saintly as Potter and Weasley. If you'd call them saints..."  
  
"Draco..." Kit almost whined as he kissed her neck again, "You know I've made my decision...please don't try to play with my emotions right now."  
  
He looked up at her, "What's that supposed to mean? Playing with your emotions?! I love you, Katherine...can't you just believe me?"  
  
Draco pulled away from her, "You can't possibly still be mad at me for yelling at you... It wasn't that big of a deal!"  
  
"That big of a deal?! What do you think is?! I thought you were mad at me Draco! I didn't even know what I did wrong! You know damn well that I still have feelings for him. I'll always have feelings for him! It's his fucking fault were all in this mess in the first place! And you can't even believe me when I tell you that I care about you more than him! You don't run my life you bastard..."  
  
She was shaking with rage, everything she'd ever been through was boiling in her brain, forcing her to expose her fury. Draco raced back to her side, pulling her right in front of his face. Kit could see the worry in his eyes. It made him look so vulnerable...and for some reason that vulnerability made her want to crush him. She wanted to break his heart...break his spirit for all that he'd put her through. She never even thought that she could feel that way about someone. And the truth was...it made her sick to even know she held that kind of anger. It was as if all she stood for was a lie. If she couldn't control this, maybe she was no better than Draco. Maybe she was the heartless bitch everyone thought she was.  
  
"Look, you've brought out something in me that I never even knew I could express, Katherine. You've given me something that all the gold in the world couldn't buy. I don't know what kind of person I would have been if you hadn't humored me and shown some affection on my part. Everything I prided myself on...everything my father bashed into my brain washes away when I kiss you.   
  
"I feel as if there really is someone in this world who truly loves me...who really cares whether I go right or wrong. Someone who could forgive me no matter what I did. And I would never leave you for something that trivial..."  
  
Kit stared at him, tears brimming her eyes, "I just don't know if I can do this any more, Draco...I love you. I really truly do...I just don't really know where I stand right now. I care about you, and him, so deeply and I really wish I could just end this now and tell everyone my decision, but I just don't think now is the time.   
  
"I'm truly honored that you think of me so highly...and I just want you to know that you bring out something new in me too...although it's mentality isn't quite as charming as you'd hope. But you also let me see what it's like to change someone..."  
  
Pansy and Nina were gawking at them as if they were watching some kind of soap opera. Blaise had abandoned poking fun at the situation. Instead he settled for watching them openly with the other two. Draco didn't even bother to hide his emotions, staring at her with all the confusion his pale face could muster.  
  
"Draco, I think we should wait to talk about all of this." Kit mumbled, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"Look, we'll just go to bed. We can talk about it in the morning, or we can just wait. Tomorrow us a very big day for both of us and we need to be prepared."  
  
Kit nodded, kissing him on the cheek as she climbed into bed, curling up beside him as crawled in after. As she lay beside him, she couldn't help but feel an impending sense of doom. It was as if she were waiting for the world to end...powerless to stop the inevitable.  
  
***  
  
"Wow..." Ron heard one of the third years next to him mutter. He turned around quickly, smiling to himself as Kit walked in, hand in hand with Draco Malfoy.   
  
"He's actually back? I though they expelled him or something," Lavender Brown murmured, passing Parvati the marmalade.  
  
She tutted, "As if they could if they wanted to...just look at who his father is. They wouldn't dare to mess with him..."  
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe it. On the very day that everyone's supposed to be evacuating, Malfoy of all people shows up... How d'you like that logic?"  
  
Hermione grinned mischieviously, "Oh, I suppose it's all very logical, isn't it?"  
  
The two stared at her in disbelief. Her grin grew wider.  
  
"Look, if You-Know-Who really does have something to do with this, wouldn't he have to be here? He's obviously tied to the darkside, whether he wants to be or not. And I think he knows that if he were here, he could keep her safer than she would be if she were alone. Where else does Kit have to go?"  
  
Ron shrugged slightly, "It does make sense, but would Lucius want him to be here? Even if he was 'safe'?"  
  
"Yeah, but you also have to take into account the fact that Lucius really doesn't have much of a say in what he does anymore. He even said himself that he wasn't going to follow in his dad's footsteps." Hermione countered smoothly, glancing at the High Table, "Is that her mother?"  
  
She frowned slightly, cocking her head. Ron sniggered, "Looking for a zipper?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "Of course not! I've just never seen a regal looking veela before. Is she...well..."  
  
"Stuck-up?" Harry asked calmly, smiling, "Slightly, but you know how first impressions can make a person seem...."  
  
Ron grinned as Hermione narrowed her eyes in indignation, "I was eleven years old. Of course I was a bit...judgemental. Besides, I obviously won you both over..."  
  
"Yes, you looked lovely with your bushy head full of complicated, yet thoroughly useless, logic...I thought you were a dreamboat!" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever, you two weren't so appealing yourselves...Even an eleven year old could see--"  
  
"Shh!" Harry shushed her, nodding to the High Table.  
  
The hall quieted as Dumbledore stood, staring gravely at the students. He surveyed them momentarily before he began.  
  
"As I have warned all of you, today after your classes, we are releasing the students. Some parents are coming to retrieve, others to help protect our fine establishment. A few students shall remain, and to you...I will do my best to keep you as safe as possible. I have been criticized terribly for allowing students to remain, but most of them are remaining under parental consent.  
  
"We have many new alliances, and we will have them as part of our effort. The Minister of Magic has been wary to assist, but he will in fact send many more along during the day. Students will be escorted to the train station, and those waiting for parents will remain inside of the station. Right after your last class you are to come here. If you are remaining, you may also come to say goodbye, otherwise we are assembling in the main entrance hall.  
  
"I hope that these past years have been something special to you. I know it's all very confusing at this point, but in order to help the cause, we are not putting all of our students in harm's way. Those remaining are doing so willingly. If the school was able to remain open and it be as safe as it used to be, we would continue to teach you...to educate you as best we could. My staff has been very cooperative thus far, and so have all of you. In these final hours, I would just like to thank all of you for trusting enough in my judgment and placing so much of your life in our hands.   
  
"If you have any questions, please ask your teachers or heads of houses. We will all try our best to answer all of your questions. With this, I leave all of you...and I hope that we may be back here next year...Goodbye, for now."  
  
***  
  
Kit sat in Professor Trelawney's class, staring at the courtyard through the window. Kids were sprawled across the grassy lawn, enjoying the last little bit of spring. No one inside was saying a word, but she could feel their questions. Pansy sat next to her, rolling her eyes as if the way people were mourning was disgusting.  
  
"They're all acting as if the whole coutry is going to explode. Can't they even think for a second and realize that we have an amazingly strong upper-hand against all of this? I don't even see why we're being attacked in the first place...even the Dark Lord isn't that stupid..."  
  
Kit shook her head, ignoring her as much as possible. She looked to the front of the room where Lavender and Parvati were bombarding Trelawney with questions, turning around to glance at the room in awe. Most of the students were just sitting in their groups, musing silently to one another. She saw Harry and Ron, also. They were obviously debating something very heavily. She silently got up, crossing the room to go sit by them.  
  
"Hey," Ron said, scooting his chair over to make room for her.  
  
"I was just getting tired of listening to Pansy insulting everyone." Kit yawned, "It's rather dreary isn't it?"  
  
Harry smiled wryly, "You should take a look at Seamus...talk about dreary..."  
  
Kit grinned, spotting Seamus in the corner on the west of the room. Dean was patting his shoulder as Seamus shook his head blankly, looking at the wall as if it were about to swallow him whole.  
  
"I don't blame them," Ron said quietly, not looking at Kit, but directly at Harry, "This school is a big part of our life...we soend more time here than we do at home. It's like losing a big part of your life...and if the school were to close, a lot of students would have no way to get their education. For some of us, it's the only place we're accepted."  
  
"That's probably why so many of the parents are volunteering to help out," Harry added, looking back at Kit, "You haven't been here that long either...so I guess you don't know how we all feel."  
  
"This school is as big a part of my life as it is your's Harry!" Kit spat indignantly, "I came here after finding that a big part of what I based my life on was a lie...I was accepted and now I learn that my sanctuary is about to be shut down. How's that supposed to make me feel?!"  
  
"I guess you're right..." Ron said slowly, then grinned, "Good to know you have a big soft spot for Hogwarts...should help when we have to fight to save it."  
  
Harry shook his head, "The adults will be the ones defending the school. We're just here as assistants."  
  
"No better than the house elves..." She added blandly, shaking her head, "I suppose we might have to defend ourselves, but they wouldn't put the fate of the school in a bunch of teenagers hands. Even if we are capable enough to handle the responsibility."  
  
Kit turned a she heard Trelawney clear her throat loudly. She stood, looking as buggy and wide-eyed as she had ever. Lavendar and Parvati both sat nearby, looking at her in a sort of anticipated horror.  
  
"I have no kind of sappy speech to make, although I wish I could. I suppose that many of you are as tattered and crushed by this announcement as we staff are. Despite what the other teachers have told you, I forsee a strong victory. In my mind's Eye I can see you rushing about as the next school year begins. I have no doubts as to the outcome of this...'war'. And you shouldn't either."  
  
She smiled as the bell rang, allowing the teenagers to leave. Kit nodded to Ron and Harry as she ran back to join Pansy and Millicent.  
  
"Don't worry!" Ron yelled to Kit, "All sorts of bad things have happened, and we've pulled through every single one! This is just chump change compared to the others!"  
  
Kit grinned and waved back, leaving with her head ducked so she couldn't see the disbelief of her fellow Slytherins.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, Now that this long and...hopefully interesting installment is done and over with, I guess I have to follow it up with an equally long and fascinating addend. This was really just leading up to 'war' and the next will be the start. In case you hadn't realized, the story will end with the war, and will be summed up with the outcome of Kit's decision. Don't worry, I think it should be happy, and sad...not to antsy! 


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: Alright. Since the last chapter was so long, I'm sure this one should be adequately equal. Although, I may have a different presumption as to what is equal and what is not! So...this note was utterly pointless...Argh!  
  
Disclaimer: I have not exploited this story for money...yet. *eyes the readers slyly* (Just kidding!)  
  
Chapter Thirty-Two: We're Not Gonna Take It! (Got to Love Twisted Sister!!!)  
  
***  
  
As Ron headed into Snape's class, he felt a sense of dread. He remembered how Snape had glared at Zema, and he wasn't sure why...but he felt as if it had to do with Kit. As far as he knew, Snape harbored no ill will towards Kit, but he had no clue as to what went on in the Slytherin common room. For all he knew, Kit could be spending every night cursing him out or worse...  
  
Surreptitiously, he caught sight of Kit and Draco, sitting at their station, whispering seriously to one another. Kit looked horribly placid, the worst she had all day. Maybe she was finally breaking, or maybe she was plotting something. Draco was just looking around nervously as she spoke to him, completely unaware that they were supposed to be working on a potion.  
  
Nina smirked sordidly as Snape passed by their table. She leaned casually into Ron, getting close enough, yet not too close, to whisper to him, "You're causing my dear friend Draco many grievances, young man."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Ron retorted, rolling his eyes at her. Snape had spitefully paired she and him together for the class's last potion.  
  
She tutted silently, "You can't really believe that he's going to stand by idly as you steal Clivelle away from him, do you Weasley? You're thicker than I assumed..."  
  
"What do you really want, Snape?"  
  
"I may be going out on a limb here, but I have a slight proposition for you..."  
  
Ron answered automatically, "Not interested."  
  
She smirked once more, "I could make it worth your while, Weasley."  
  
He looked at her meaningfully. She seemed far too persistent to just be teasing him...  
  
  
  
Nina looked at him seriously, then spoke, "Look, he actually cares for that bint, and I'm not chastising him, or you. It's just that if you could some how let him...I guess I could say this in a simpler way...  
  
"If you would throw in the towel, per say, and let Draco have his bottle like the child he is...it could reap many opportunities for you and your families well-being. Financially of course."  
  
Ron stared at her in disbelief, "You're asking me to deny my feelings for Kit so Malfoy can win again?! How do you expect me to respond to that?!"  
  
"Goodness," she sighed, "Do you have to be so insufferable?! Okay then, one hundred galleons."  
  
In utter shock, Ron let his mouth fall open. He couldn't believe his ears... "Look, I'm sorry...but I refuse to be a part of this in size, shape, or form! He can do just as I am and wait for her to tell us. I won't barter for a position in her life! It's sick..."  
  
Nina clicked her tongue, "Fine then, but remember this: I have power that you don't possess. I can make or break you, Weasley and you better be damn sure that I won't sit idly by either. He deserves her far more than you..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, letting her drone on about her social and academic positions. He could care less what she told Snape or what she pinned his name on. All he cared about at that point was focusing on his Glamour Potion...  
  
***  
  
"You can't possibly believe that, Katherine," Draco whispered heatedly, "The Dark Lord would never do anything to harm you. My father has made sure of that, and besides...your father did have a very high position in his following."  
  
She breathed in deeply, "Look, I'm sick and tired of hearing about my father and Voldemort! He has nothing to do with me anymore. He's dead, Draco."  
  
He rolled his eyes, then peered over her shoulder at Pansy and Hermione. Followed his gaze to them and nearly fell out of her chair.   
  
They were laughing...genuinely. And very heartily...  
  
"That's an odd pair, eh?" Draco chortled, "Who would've assumed...Parkinson and Granger...friends."  
  
"Almost as unlikely as you falling for a former Gryffindor. Who would've assumed that?"  
  
He smiled coyly, "The word we stress here: former."  
  
She rolled her eyes this time, glancing at Ron, "What do you think Nina said to make him so violent? He's never been so angry...."  
  
Draco scoffed, "That hot-headed twit? He's always mad at something or the other. It's probably all of that hot air influencing his brain..."  
  
"No," Kit said sympathetically, "She's said something...I know it. I just wish this room wasn't so mindful...I might've been able to take a peek if not for this stupid war..."  
  
***  
  
He stared at her, watching as her purple hair cascaded down her face. She was so close to her...the woman he had formerly cared about more than life itself. If it hadn't been for him meeting Zema...maybe things would be different. Yet, she was so liberating and sensual, and because of that he knew that there was no way he could ever deny his feelings.  
  
Even though she had been infatuated with Kirk, one of his close friends, he had always felt drawn to her. She carried herself like no other girl he'd ever associated with and it fascinated him. Although she was veelan, she had the depth and soul of a person over the age of one-hundred. It was as if she had seen it all and was just bursting to tell the world. Of course she was gorgeous, but that wasn't why he cared for her as much as he did.  
  
Just listening to her speak was a joy to him. She always had such interesting things to say, not like all of the other girls...gossiping and trying to insinuate him into calling them fat or ugly. She rarely even lowered herself to contradict anyone...except Lucius. Every time they were around each other, Zema couldn't help but antagonize him. She thought he was an arrogant, self-righteous, snaky bastard. Of course, he felt the same too...but he'd never have the guts to say it directly to him.  
  
After all the years they had known each other, she still didn't show any interest in him. It was as if she treated him like a tape recorder, letting him store everything she ever said into his brain. Even though it was a bit embarrassing to admit, he still remembered most of their conversations well and knew everything there was to know about Zema Potter-Clivelle. She was born in Southern France, raised by her veelan mother, and father who was a wizard named Radnor. Her father left her mother when she was only four, leaving the two to fend off of the streets until her second father came along and helped them out.  
  
From there, Zema and her family moved out to Scotland, seeking one of her 'father's' known contacts. They finally settled after a few years of exploring and allowed Zema to attend a small wizarding school until they gained enough money to send her to Hogwarts, where she had originally been enrolled. She came in his fifth year, herself a fourth year. Although she was in Ravenclaw, they somehow found a way to connect and soon became friends. She seemed to think of him as a delightful companion, and she often asked him why he wasn't as insane as the rest of his friends.   
  
After being close for a year, Kirk Clivelle seemed to take interest in her also. He did not notice it at first, but after a few months, the signs were overwhelming. Zema, of course, was more than flattered and soon began to drift away whenever he would talk to her. It was as if Kirk had her in a trance, although he wouldn't really push that thought away. He himself began to get frustrated with the both and longed for the old days when he could just sit on the grounds and talk all day with Zema...alone.   
  
At his graduation, he noticed that Zema had come, but she wasn't elegant and composed as usual. She kept glancing away as he made his speech, and she seemed to be in utter despair. As he left the stage and went to speak to her, he noticed that she had come alone.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked as she jumped up, obviously very jumpy, "I thought your parents were coming."  
  
She shook her head violently, "They were unable..."  
  
She looked at him bleary eyed, a single tear on her cheek. Sensing something was wrong, he looked her in the eye, "Did he...did he do it?"  
  
She nodded, then burst into small sobs, "She's gone forever, and he'll never be caught! I knew from the day we met him that he was no good...But mother wouldn't listen to my reasoning..."  
  
"So, he's probably on the run, then?" He asked shakily, not really knowing what to do, "Do you...err--Did he take it all?"  
  
"He took everything we owned! All he left were a few galleons and a note telling me that I could use it to pay for the funeral. He's just awful... And now I'm all alone! He didn't even leave me any clothes."  
  
He bit his lip, "You could stay with me if you'd like. I just got my apartment...it's not very nice, but it's still habitable."  
  
"No! I couldn't do that to you! I have enough money to get back o France, and maybe my father is still there." She sighed, "Don't worry though...I won't be alone. Kirk is coming along. He said it would be easier if I had someone I could fall back on in case he's not there anymore."  
  
His heart sank, "Oh...err--I guess that's good then. If you need anything, just owl me."  
  
She nodded, then hugged him. He felt a sense of guilt surge through him as she wrapped her arms around him, sniffing into his gown. She looked up at him mourning fully and nodded, then fled from the room as if she couldn't bear to be around him any longer than she had to...  
  
As her blonde hair swished out the door, he smiled. He'd never be able to tame her...it was crazy enough that she was friends with him, so it would've been impossible for the two to be romantically linked. He saw Lucius smirking as they left the room. A sense of emptiness filling him...  
  
As the bell rang, signalling the classes end, he found himself following her daughter with his eyes. She looked so much like her...the same build, that beautiful smile. Having her in the same house as he was almost too much to bear. He nodded to her as she beamed, walking out the classroom with Draco and the rest of his gaggle of Slytherins. She'd only been there for a few months, and yet she had already settled herself among the hierarchy of its social ranks. She grabbed hold of Malfoy's hand, pulling him to her side just as they left the room.   
  
As the students filed out, he noticed that so many of them had changed. As a professor, he had to realize that even the most immature of students had to grow older, but he didn't notice it until just a few weeks ago...  
  
The first to change, in his eyes, was Neville Longbottom. As much as he doted upon it, he just didn't feel so annoyed by the boy. After the summer, he must've had some sort of epiphany, as he was now up to a few of his own Slytherin's levels. He also noticed how less temperamental Weasley was...and he also abhorred that. Potter and Granger, they were always mature, but they too had changed. Granger seemed to have much more confidence, but she even saved some of her respect for a teacher like him. It was much harder for him to hold anything against her when she didn't sneak about and gallivant her talent.   
  
Potter's celebrated personality was much more low-key. It was as if the students in his midst had finally accepted him to be less than a hero, and more of a friend or role-model. And he also hated to admit that his grades were rising miraculously.  
  
  
  
He tore himself away from his reflections as he gathered his things and composed himself. He had to be presentable for the meeting, they all did. As the time drew nearer, he found himself wishing he could slow time. It wasn't that he was nervous, just...apprehensive. Nonetheless, he waltzed out, his robes billowing as he made his way to Slytherin's common room to instruct his students how to leave this school in a dignifiedly way.   
  
As he entered, he smiled to himself. He was Severus Snape after all, and he had to uphold that no matter what was threatening his sanctuary. He had students to lead and he wouldn't let his emotions get the best of him.  
  
***  
  
Avoiding his stare, Kit snarled, "Please quit leering at me, Zabini. It's nauseating."  
  
"Whatever," He retorted, smirking, "I wasn't leering at you...I was admiring you."  
  
"None of that either. I have a boyfriend."  
  
He scoffed, "Which is it then? Weasley or Draco? I don't see you reprimanding either of them for staring at you."  
  
"They aren't undressing me with their eyes, now are they?" Kit glared at him, forcing her mind out of his. It was disgusting the way he could see everything you were just by looking at you. It was as if he had some special sort of power...The power to make you feel physically and emotionally naked. It horrified Kit to no end, and she was sure that she wasn't the only one who had ever felt that way.  
  
"You didn't answer my question, Clivelle."  
  
"What 'question' was that, Zabini?"  
  
He repeated, "Which one is it? Draco or Weasley."  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I hardly have to answer that. Besides, what should you care if I go out with either one?"  
  
"I might just have an opinion, if you'd give the fuel."  
  
"As if you need to know everything about me, Blaise. You hardly understand basic Transfiguration, much less how my mind works."  
  
He shook his head and looked away, but not before getting his two cents into the last of the conversation. "You had better decide quickly. You might end up losing both of them."  
  
Kit's thoughts were distracted as Snape swept into the common room, his eyes surveying her momentarily. For some reason she was reminded of the first time she ever saw him. It was as if he had a special ability, too. The power to make you feel utterly worthless...  
  
"Now," He started tartly, only focusing on a few of the students, "As of now you are to be packed and ready to go if you are leaving. Most of you have already had your permission contracts signed by your guardians, so I only have four of you actually going home.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode and Nedling, you are to get your things and proceed to the Great Hall. Everyone else may roam about until it is time to meet up with your relatives and such. Once you are done, Headmaster Dumbledore will give you further instructions.  
  
"It has been quite an experience dealing with you all and I hope that you've gained all the discipline and knowledge that you could during this short stay. I hope to see that you all return next year, but I fear that this may be the end for our school, and a new beginning for all of us. If I do not have anyone returning, then I will know that my own little prophecy has bitterly come to pass. That is all...goodbye."  
  
He nodded to the students and swept to his chambers, leaving them all to hurry to what they had been commanded to do.  
  
***  
  
Ron and Harry waited for Hermione to come down from the stairs. She emerged, not carrying any of her belongings. but clutching Crookshanks.  
  
"What are you about, then?" Ron asked, looking at her incredulously.   
  
  
  
He and Harry exchanged odd glances as she let go of Crookshanks, who sprung upon the couch and began playing with the pillows.  
  
"I've decided," She drew in a deep breath, "I'm staying...whether my parents want me to or not! They should know by now that the only way we'll ever pull through is if we fight. So, divided we will fall, yet together we remain!"  
  
A faint clapping was heard and Hermione soon blushed deeply as McGonnagall beamed at her. She had been listening to them the whole time.  
  
The common room settled as she cleared her throat authoritatively. "Excellent point, Miss Granger, but some won't see it your way. As you know, some of your parents still think we're insane for letting you stay, but it is only at their consent. As the saying goes, the more the merrier. And it will be merrier if this fight is won for us.  
  
"As Miss Granger so eloquently put it, we will only remain if we pull together and fight. Most of you have chosen to stay with your parents and or guardians so that you may have some part in defending this fine institution. We only have seven leaving us, and you will be sorely missed. Of course, it will never be held against you.  
  
"Speaking of which, I would like for the Creeveys, Miss Patil, Miss Brown, Mr. Levrey, and Miss Granger to get your things and head to the--"  
  
"Professor!" Hermione interrupted, jumping in front of her, "I'll be remaining."  
  
"Not unless you have parental consent. The headmaster would not appreciate it if your parents were not informed of this."  
  
"Oh! They should know that I need to stay! If you could give me a moment, I could---"  
  
"You can dispute it with Professor Dumbledore when you are waiting." She nodded curtly to the seven and watched them stumble up the stairs to retrieve their things. "Now, I would like to inform you that it has been a pleasure seeing you all rise above all of this and hope that you will all become a great asset to us within the next few days. The rush will probably happen anywhere from tonight and tomorrow, so you should all be prepared. As for now, I would like for everyone to relax until it is time to meet your parents. Until then, thank you."  
  
In awe, Ron watched as McGonagall left through the portrait hole. He had never seen her this emotional. It was a if she was losing something so very dear to her and she felt at a loss as to what to say. Harry too must've noticed it, for he had a look of utter-most respect for their headmistress.   
  
"I can't believe that Hermione's going to try and fight it out with her parents. I haven't heard from the Dursleys for half a year and I'm still absolutely sure they'd be one-hundred percent okay with all of this." Harry smiled smugly as Ron laughed. "Bet your Mum's having kittens over all of this, eh?"  
  
Ron nodded, "If it weren't for dad, I think we'd all be at home tied to our beds."  
  
  
  
He glanced at Fred and George, who were talking to Ginny heatedly. She was blushing more than ever. Harry shook his head, "She still hasn't given me an answer."  
  
"What? I thought you were already going out! It's been two days already, mate...you need to step up to the plate and get this thing over with."  
  
He shook his head, "It's not that, she's been side-stepping around it ever since I asked her. She told me it would take time, but I didn't think she'd take this long!"  
  
"Maybe she's just a bit confused," Ron offered, shrugging his shoulders, "It did happen pretty fast. Not that I'm ungrateful or anything...now you can't get all pissy when I flirt with Kit."  
  
"Like that would ever stop you!" Harry retorted, sitting down on the couch and petting a purring Crookshanks, "You made a move on her the first night you met."  
  
He glared at him, "She made a move on me, you mean. I was the one who was still nursing a head injury."  
  
"Nope...you were down, but you most certainly weren't out." Harry sniggered, then turned a bit more serious, "I'd rather it be you, than Malfoy, though."  
  
Ron sighed, trying not to sound so disappointed, "You might not get your wish. I have this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach that I don't want to hear Kit's decision when she's finally ready to discern it. Who knows, she could choose me: then again, she could just as easily choose Malfoy or George..."  
  
"George?"  
  
  
  
"Long story..." Ron sighed again, "What do you think you'd do if she did choose Malfoy?"  
  
"What, are you saying that she won't choose you? Or are you just paranoid?"  
  
He glared at him, "Look, I'm just saying that I really have absolutely no reason to get cocky yet! Who's she been hanging all over? Who's she been displaying her affection towards...publicly?! I'm not being paranoid. I'm just thinking reasonably."  
  
"Reasonably? Look, I'm not going to argue with you, but I'm just trying to tell you not to worry so much. Have you ever heard of self-fulfilling prophecy?"  
  
Ron shook his head, allowing Harry to continue, "By saying something is going to happen one way, you increase the chance that it will. So, if you think she's going to choose Draco, you could actually be improving his chances."  
  
"This is the most idiotic thing I've heard today, Harry." He grimaced, "You're acting as if me thinking something somehow affects the minds of others! Even I know that isn't the case."  
  
Harry opened his mouth as if to argue more, but apparently thought better of it. Ron glanced over at Seamus, who was hugging and kissing Lavender as if he were saying his last goodbyes. Dean was whispering something to Parvati, who blushed before grabbing him and kissing him deeply. Seamus waved sheepishly as they left, now looking even more lost and alone then before.  
  
***  
  
He stared at her, not knowing what to say as they watched the children filing in together, sitting in random spots as they prepared to go home. She was talking quietly to her comrade, Kiyle he assumed. She looked even more entrancing then he had remembered, her blonde hair flowing down her back. In all his life, he had never wanted to talk to someone more than he did her at this moment. As if she had just noticed his presence, she turned and gasped.  
  
"Severus?! I missed you terribly!" She walked up to him, grinning her most beautiful smile, "What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
"Teaching," He answered croakily, now trying not to start shouting at her. She was acting so belligerent, and it angered him. Zema knew what had happened, she should be apologizing to him. Graveling at his feet apologetically.  
  
"So," She cleared her throat, "You teach Potions? That was always my worst subject...and as I remember, it wasn't exactly your favorite either."  
  
He shook his head idly, still screaming at her inside, "I liked Charms much more...but apparently I excelled in Potions making more than that."  
  
Zema grinned, "You used to make Professor Crouch's robes fly over his head when he wasn't looking...he was an awful Potions Master, wasn't he?"  
  
Snape watched her in awe, it was as if she was deliberately avoiding talk of herself. She laughed quietly, watching him with her twinkling eyes. Even he could tell she had her own questions inside, but she too kept them well hidden as they stood, on the brink of a very awkward conversation.  
  
"I'm just going to say it," Zema finally spit out, "I know I was stupid for fleeing like that, but Kirk promised me so many things, and I was just so overwhelmed. I didn't even try to find my father once we were there. We just withdrew every knut he owned and settled down for a bit. Then, we moved back to England, but it wasn't the same."  
  
Snape looked at her bitterly, "You just think you can try to earn my friendship back that easily? Just by spilling some dirty little secret that you've kept from me for over fifteen years, you think everything's just snug and fit?"  
  
  
  
She looked at him curiously, "I don't know what I'm supposed to say... I just don't like having things this...formal between us. It isn't fair to you, and it isn't right. I know you think that I'm horrible for leaving you with just a simple explanation, but I wasn't the one in the hurry. If Kirk had never found out, I'm sure things would be different, but I had no other options!"  
  
"You went off crying to him when I had played record keeper for you all of that time?! You should've known better to take something that serious and relay it to him!" He had never felt so angry with her, but he knew it had to be said.   
  
"I didn't think you'd be able to do anything...besides, he was all I had then! You were off at some pointless convention, as usual, and he was with me. I was too scared to think logically otherwise!"  
  
He hadn't meant to upset her, but he still continued, "So, what did you do then? Go off and elope?"  
  
She shook her head, "Narcissa arranged to have our wedding at one of the ballrooms she was singing in. It was about two years after I left. Kirk invited those who he thought should come." She placed a hand on his shoulder, "I really had no say in anything. It took me a week to get him just to let James and Lily come."  
  
"What of Kit?"  
  
  
  
"I had her a year later, a week after my twentieth birthday. She didn't have much of a chance either. Kirk had already shown signs of impressionism from my trances. I didn't even have to test him. He'd just start to stare at me, then suggest all of these crazy things. Until he jumped off of the cliff after my purse..."  
  
  
  
She blinked furiously, sniffing slightly. He didn't get a chance to reply, because at that moment the parents had started to file in themselves, greeting their children in a frenzy. Snape left just before Zema started to cry.   
  
***  
  
'Goodness...I wish mother would just shut up. She doesn't have any idea of what I'm planning...' Hermione thought vindictively as her mother rattled off, telling her how worried and relieved she was that she finally made it.  
  
"Hermione, you just don't understand how good this is! Your father and I have been ever so worried about you."  
  
"Mother, could you listen to me for one moment?!" She finally shouted indignantly, "I'm trying to tell you something important!"  
  
"We're all ears, 'Mione." Her father said affectionately.  
  
She rolled her eyes before drawing in a deep breath, "I'm not going with you."  
  
Her mother screamed, then looked her in the eye, "You're not staying here! You'll have no chance! Come home, where it's safe..."  
  
She shook her head even more defiantly, "No, mother. I want to stay!"  
  
Suddenly, the hall grew quiet, then it filled with a buzz. Hermione realized that she wasn't the only one standing up to her parents...  
  
"I'm not going, whether you order me to or not. The only way I'm leaving is if the school suddenly explodes!" said a small third year Hufflepuff, folding her arms and refusing to listen to her parents.   
  
The hall soon filled with more comments like this, occasionally erupting into shouts of ,"You can't make me! I don't have to leave if I don't want to!" and, "We need to be here!" Hermione smirked when a girl raised her wand to her mother as she was being chastised. She wasn't old enough to be able to do much, but her parents still backed off.  
  
The students all formed together, leaving their parents trying to reason them, coax them even, into going with them to safety.  
  
"We're staying," Said a seventh year Gryffindor, "And that's final."  
  
***  
  
A/N: Okay, there's the rebellion! Sorry if I wasn't too clear about any of that, but the war is for the next two and a half chapters, then the ending. No more farce, I just can't do all of that right now. I will still do a sequel, and yes: Luna is in my story. But I just like her character to bits and pieces and there's no way I'm going to leave her in the cold like that!!!  
  
Thanks to my new reviewers, you're far to kind! 


	33. Chapter Thirty Three

A/N: Okay, I'm starting to get really miffed here! I had this chapter completed, and was about to post, but my family went and reformated the computer, so it's gone! Now I have to start all over, and I had such a good chapter! I can barely even remember all of it word for word, so it's starting with the idea, but totally different. I hope it's not as bad as I think it is! Probably not, but it's no where near as good as before . . . especially since I spent over four or five days on the first one.  
  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Primarily Dairy (totally irrelavant . . .)  
  
Kit stared out, squeezing Draco's hand. They had just come down with the rest of their house to find that no one had left. Almost the entire school was crowded into the cool and dry entrance hall, random students yelling out to friends, trying to make sense of it all. She spotted Hermione, running up to a stricken Terry Boot and embracing him severely. Ron and Harry were standing near to them, Ginny hanging onto Harry like a lost puppy. Kit noticed Ron glancing over at her, so she smiled, then pulled Draco over to them.  
  
"What--are you mad!?" Draco protested, following Kit reluctantly. The others surveyed him with a slight distaste. Ginny smiled.  
  
Kit ignored Draco, turning to Ron, "Have you heard anything?"  
  
"Nothing at all, I think they're trying to make us go into a panic."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, then bit his lip to keep his comments at bay. Harry looked at him oddly, then spoke, "So, I guess that means you two are just as clueless as we are."  
  
"Clueless wouldn't be the word I'd use . . ." Draco mumbled into Kit's ear, turning away, then spoke to the rest, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"My mother's supposed to be here soon, so I'd expect her to have some news. She might not be able to tell us much, but she should know something."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry, then leaned in and whispered something to him urgently. He nodded, then looked at Kit, "We have to go and meet Ron and Hermione's parents. We'll see you later?"  
  
"Definitely," Kit said, smiling. "I hope this turns out all right for us."  
  
Draco sighed heavily then faced them, "Look, if you want, you can come to the commonroom later. If anyone gives you trouble, get me."  
  
They looked at him, astounded, so he elaborated, "Look, I just don't want you all to hate me anymore. You won't get in trouble or anything."  
  
"Thanks, Malfoy, that's awfully . . . genial of you. I guess we'll see you later, then." Harry gave Kit a hug, then left with Hermione.  
  
Kit hugged Ron and Ginny, then smiled as Draco shook both of their hands. Ginny grinned and hugged him, too. Ron looked livid, but couldn't help but laugh at the look of astonishment on his face. They both left, leaving Draco standing there, still in shock.  
  
"I'm awfully proud of you." She said, taking his hand again as they, too, went to their commonroom.  
  
"Don't be," Draco started, "I pinched Weasley's hand raw."

----------------

He stared after them, knowing that he had to keep order. Kit was so much like her mother it still pained him to be around her. He glanced over at Zema, her eyes still watery as she reassured a frantic parent. He adored the way she handled all of this. She was acting like the only thing that was really bothering her at this point was what he had said to her. As he thought this, her eyes flitted in his direction, making him wince.   
  
She walked over through the crowd, her lilac robes sweeping the ground. Since everyone was clearing out of the entrance hall, they could talk alone until it was time for the meeting. He drew in a deep breath, watching as the room emptied. Only a few parents were left, but they too dispersed as she started to talk.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I shouldn't have left you out of all of this. I feel terrible about it all." She touched his arm lightly, causing him to tense up.  
  
"Don't feel that way. I shouldn't of flown off of the handle like that. You don't deserve that at all."   
  
She stood there awkwardly, shifting on her feet. Finally, after picking at her robes for a minute or so, she sighed. "I really cared about you, Severus. I'm sorry if you think that I was just talking to you because I like the attention you were giving me. I did think of you in other ways, I was just too scared that you might not reciprocate my feelings."  
  
"I did, I do . . . I really don't know why I yelled at you in the first place. I really care for you too, and it pained me to say those things, but you have to understand that I was so angry at you." He shook his head suddenly, he was letting her play with his emotions again. He couldn't let that happen. He had to be as stern as he normally would be. But the way she was looking at him was too much. Maybe she was being truthful.  
  
Suddenly, she hugged him. It was too much. He could feel her crying into his arms. He couldn't bear it any longer, but he still held to her. Zema looked up at him, her glittering green eyes wide and innocent. He'd never been so close to her. Her heart was beating against him and it was nerve wracking. He smiled wanely then sighed in relief as she stepped back.  
  
"I have to go and find Katherine." She said automatically.  
  
He couldn't help it. He burst out into laughter. She glared at him, then grabbed his hand, "I guess you're volunteering to take me, then?"  
  
He shut up quickly and walked her to the stairs.

----------------  
  
"I want to go now."  
  
"Shut up, Ron."  
  
"But, he said---"  
  
"Shut up, Ron!"   
  
"Harry, help me here!"  
  
"Hermione's right; shut up, Ron."  
  
"Not you, too, Ginny!"   
  
Ginny glared at him from her spot on the couch, she pulled Harry closer to her. Ron scoffed, then looked back at Hermione, "Why don't you want to go?"  
  
"It's far too late, Ron! We shouldn't be wandering the halls at this time! Especially not with the war and all."  
  
He rolled his eyes again, "You're only saying that because your parents are here. Otherwise, you'd be out roaming the halls with Terry."  
  
Hermione threw a pillow at him, then turned to Harry, "You agree with me, don't you? I don't think we should be out there, it's just a death trap, really."  
  
Harry sighed, "I'll go with you Ron, and I'm sure the twins will, too."  
  
She looked at him with astonishment. Ginny laughed slightly, "I'll come, too."  
  
"No," Ron and Harry said in unison. Ginny gave them a enraged look.  
  
George came over, sitting down by Ron, "Where to, l'il bruver?"   
  
Ron grinned. He had been begging Hermione and Harry to come with him for a good two hours. It was already midnight, but he didn't care. His parents hadn't let them go back to the commonroom until nine, they kept fretting over them, checking to see if they were emotionally stable still. Hermione finally calmed his mother down after she had realized that the dementors were already closing in.  
  
"Kit's probably waiting for us, too." Fred chipped in as he, too, sat down by Ron.   
  
They both grinned at Hermione, trying to bully her into agreeing to come. She gave them the hardest glare she could muster, and said, "She's not waiting for me. She's waiting for Harry. Not you either, just Harry."  
  
"Aw, c'mon! You can't really believe that!" Fred protested, "She's waiting for the people she cares about."  
  
"Yeah, and she cares for you, too, Hermione. No matter how much you hate her."  
  
"I do not hate her, George!" She cried indignantly, "I just don't think she wants all of us parading down there to invade the Slytherin commonroom, is all! I know I wouldn't want all of them up here."  
  
"Ah," Fred said mysteriously, "but I think you would."  
  
Fred nodded, adapting a dreamlike stare, "It has been your everlasting dream."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes again, "Look, if you all want to go, then just go already! I don't feel like listening to you complain about it all night!"  
  
"But we'd love it more if you would come along," George said in sinisterly sweet voice.  
  
"I'd love it more if you'd just go without me and let me get some sleep." She stood and walked to the stairs, "You had better know what you're risking."  
  
"Don't we always?" Ron asked, grinning.

----------------

Kit ran down the hall, clutching onto Draco's sleeve, "Why on Earth is this so important right now? Can't we just wait---"  
  
"Shh, I'm trying to remember where it is!"  
  
"Like an empty classroom is that hard to find." Kit scoffed, stopping, "We've been running through this castle for fifteen minutes already, Draco. Just tell me already!"  
  
"We've got to find your friends."  
  
"What are you talking about now, nutcase?!"   
  
"Potter and his little fanclub," Draco said, sitting down and leaning against the wall, "They have to help us."  
  
"With what?!" She asked again, exaspertedly. "You've been running me around for some reason and you haven't even had the decency to tell me as to why!"  
  
He sighed, "Nina said something to me last night, about a song. I can't remember exactly, but she said you were going to use it against me. Like . . . . some sort of spell. It has something to do with your powers, but I'm not sure what she meant."  
  
"The 'Bewitcher's Song' . . . "  
  
He looked at her, his eyes widening, "I thought she was kidding."  
  
She shook her head, "I'd never told anyone, how could she know?"  
  
"She knows a lot of things about you, apparently."  
  
"But, how'd she know I was going to use it?"  
  
Draco stared, "What do you mean, use it? How does it work?"  
  
Kit looked at him warily, his face illuminated by the harsh light of the torches. She could see the anxiety, and hear it within his every word. Determinedly, she stood in front of him, attempting to word her thoughts.  
  
"I need to know for sure. I want to know if you truly love me, if Ron, or even George, truly loves me . . . It's the only way I know how. You have to understand that!"  
  
He looked up at her, and smiled, "I guess I do, but I just want to know, what exactly is it that you're planning on doing?"  
  
"It's really quite simple." Kit shrugged, "I just feel a song in my heart, and I sing. The words are supposed to move whomever is just infatuated with me to pass out. If they truly love me, they will be able to hear it and not faint. The song is personal to the Bewitcher herself, and it can never be sung again. If I choose to sing it now, I'll have to be with them, or suffer the fate of being lusted . . . not loved."  
  
Draco brought his hand up to hers, pulling her down beside him, "I think it's a good decision, but it seems like such a big consequence. Never can it be sung again? Never at all?"  
  
"I know, but it's something I have to do." She grinned at him once more, "How exactly were you planning on having my friends help you, or us? Were they going to make Nina say she was lying? Or were you just fact-checking?"  
  
"It was more of an irrational, on-the-spot sort of thing. I just wanted to know it all right away, and I was acting stupid. Well, do you think that she's going to do anything drastic?"  
  
She shook her head somberly, "I don't know for sure, it is Nina we're talking about." She sighed, "I think we ought to head back, Harry could be there waiting for me. And you know what the rest of our 'loving' house would do if they showed up without is there to protect them."  
  
"Worse than pinching someone's hand raw, I know that much."  
  
She stood, letting Draco follow as they walked down the pale corridor. In her mind she knew that she could end up losing more than she would gain with the song, but she had to know for sure.

----------------

As midnight waned near, Harry and Ron sped through the coridors, Ginny and the twins following close behind, trying not to attract attention. Ginny stopped suddenly, causing the twins to run into her, knocking her to the ground.   
  
"Damnit, Gin! What the hell did you do that for?!" George asked, picking himself up as Fred pulled up a stunned Ginny.   
  
She looked at Harry, her eyes wide with fear "Did you see them too?"  
  
"I think so . . . " He walked to her, taking her hand and looking behind her, "Why are they here . . . now?"   
  
"Patrolling."  
  
Harry jumped, then spun around, "Zema?"  
  
Rendered speechless, Ginny turned pale white. Still clinging to Harry, she let out a tiny noise of shock. George grinned, "Just like a mouse . . . "  
  
Ron stepped forward, more relieved than scared, "What do you mean, 'patrolling'?"  
  
She smirked, "Well, why do you think I'm out here, standing guard? We're waiting for the attack."  
  
Ron looked out the window, and nearly leapt back with shock.   
  
Swooping over the courtyard, barely visible against the deep velvety blackness of the night were at least fifty flying witches and wizards. They were circling over the school, some flying around watching the grounds ahead.   
  
"But," Harry stammered, "it's seems odd that they are all out in the open, shouldn't they be hiding?"  
  
"Wizards don't have that much of a need for guerilla warfare, especially not against dementors. It's slightly foolish to hide against something that doesn't really 'see' persay."   
  
Zema smiled, her face revealing a pallor, which made her look young and vulnerable. Her hair was pulled up, under a thick black hooded cape. Her arms were clad in a dark black armor, snapped with thick black bands.   
  
"What armor do you need?" Harry asked, slightly confused.  
  
"Well, we use Dark Adamantine, which is really perfect against a dementor. It's magical properties give us the ability to mask our feelings. It's kind of like a barrier against them."  
  
Ron looked at her patronizingly, obviously eager to end the conversation as soon as possible, "Well, I think we'd better get going. It's getting late, and I don't want to get caught out of the dorms."  
  
"You won't have to worry too much of that, most of the faculty is in the Great Hall," Zema sighed, "It's a conference, with the parents."  
  
"Alright then, I guess we'll see you later, Miss Potter." Ron said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, you shall indeed."  
  
With that, She turned and walked through the window to the courtyard.   
  
"Let's go then, I don't want to be any later then we already are." Harry prodded, running down the corridor. Ginny and the twins followed close behind.   
  
Ron shook his head, and sighed to himself, "You just don't know how badly this is, do you . . ."

----------------

The next morning Kit awoke, the Slytherin commonroom looking so odd and disjointed. Ron and Harry lay sprawled on the floor, the twins curled up in two different chairs. Ginny had taken the couch, and she and Draco were on a small assortment of pillows. Kit stared at the wall, the commonroom surrounding her in a sort of stupor. With Pansy gone, it seemed as if Nina had no one to patronize.   
  
She couldn't understand it herself, but things had changed so much. She could see herself losing everything each time she tried to imagine what would happen when her decision finally came, and she had to sing the song. Maybe, Kit thought wistfully, it wouldn't have to come to that. If she just followed her instincts and chose the one she expected to love her, than it could all end.   
  
Then again, she could end up like her mother, and she knew where that could get them.  
  
Surveying Ron, she saw how different the three of them were. George was outgoing, witty and fresh. He knew everything, yet he let it on only half the time. His heart was light, his mind sharp and goofy at the same time. He was in tune with everything around him, yet still grounded. More importantly, he was a great friend and confidant. She trusted him with her entire being, but she wasn't quite sure how it would all work out in the end with him either.   
  
Ron was the ditz. He knew how to make her smile, how to keep her cheerful when she needed it most. He understood where she came from most of the time and never underestimated her in things that mattered to her the most. He was genuine and unafraid, of his feeling for the most part, and he was so good-natured and not stuck on himself. He knew how to let his head work for him, even if he worked against it half the time too.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was so confident and deep. He was brooding, but not as overbearingly as Blaise. His mind was always in its place, and for the most part he was charming. Nothing she had seen him do had ever made her think of him as a complete evil or opposition. He was genuine in his regrets and thoughts, and hopefully in his love. Maybe she wasn't too sure about all of this anymore.   
  
Then again, they all had bad sides, but none any worse than the latter. Arrogance, insecurity, audacity, these were all too common in their age. She could look past all of the bad and see the person she cared for in each of them. George wasn't at all disadvantaged, simply put . . . the more she thought about it, the more she could see it. And that was just another worry for now.   
  
Kit looked at Draco, his sleeping form so innocently evil. He was slowly breathing, his hair disheveled and unkempt. He had been asleep since they had gotten back, and Kit couldn't help but watch him. She wasn't quite as sure anymore, but she knew she had made the right decision. It was as if she had already seen everything succeed and she knew it would be alright. Brushing some of Draco's platinum hair out of his eyes, she sighed and laid against him.   
  
Nina turned slightly, looking over at them, "He's such a little child."  
  
Kit cocked her head in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He just doesn't understand what you're doing. Using him seems so easy, doesn't it?"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" Kit spat, sitting up, "What use do I have of exploiting him?"  
  
Nina tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, her deep eyes boring through Kit like a drill. She had a similar evil to Blaise, and Kit knew that wasn't any good for either of them. At least they had something in common. She rolled her eyes, "I'm not stupid! He's just a simple little rich boy to you, isn't he?"   
  
"Not at all! How dare you?!"  
  
"Well, I dare to do a lot of things lately, and you seem to try also. Maybe you do care for him, but you're acting awfully coy to be so loving."  
  
"Don't," Kit started, "I don't need your little psychoanalysis. It's pointless to even think big thoughts when your tiny little bimbo of a mind cannot handle rationalization to begin with."  
  
"So angry so early," Draco yawned, putting his arms back around her. "What time is it?"  
  
"About eight in the morning, maybe earlier." Kit sat up, and smiled down at him, "I'm so proud of you. You handled yourself very well last night. I think this may be some kind of step forward."  
  
He grinned, "Well, I can't always be a jerk, now can I? Besides, they weren't being any more antagonistic than usual. I guess my improvement was inevitable eitherways."  
  
Nina yawned, running her fingers through her hair, "I still cannot believe you let them all stay."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let them all go and end up sleeping in the middle of a hallway because they passed out. I don't even think little Weasley was up longer than fifteen minutes." Draco looked over at them, "She's kind of arrogant, kicking us out of the couch."  
  
They turned to see Ron sitting up, his eyes bleary, "God these floors are uncomfortable."  
  
"Better than hard granite, my fiend." Draco sighed, "Marble's supposed to be softer than other stone."  
  
"It's still stone." He looked over at Harry, who was twitching slightly, smiling in his sleep. "Doesn't seem to bother him much."  
  
Kit stood up, pulling her hair back as she bent over and nudged Harry with her foot. "Wake up you miserable lump."  
  
He looked up morosely, "I didn't think Slytherin issued wake up calls."  
  
Kit shook her head, turning to see Fred and George smiling at her. "What are you two looking at?"  
  
"Little hostess Kittie! How corking!" George snickered, "We ought to head back to our own house, eh? I think we may have worn out our welcome."  
  
"No problem," Draco said, then stopped, "I didn't say anything. No . . . nothing at all . . ."  
  
Nina rolled her eyes and glared over at Ginny, who was watching everyone quietly, "What a little mouse."  
  
"What a little priss," she countered, yawning. Her red hair seemed so bright and noticeable against the deep green of the couch. Ginny looked to Harry, "I think we should go now. It seems we've worn out our welcome."  
  
"Always." Nina smirked, "Door is that way, watch out for detours!"  
  
"Bye Kit, I'll see you later then?" Ron asked cautiously as he stood. His hair was as disheveled as Draco's, yet it gave him more of a child-like appearence than it did for Draco. He still looked good with it . . .  
  
Kit hugged him, smiling, "I'll come by later. Mum wants to come by here soon though, so I'll be awhile."  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and let go, "Be careful on your way back, Snape may be on the prowl."  
  
"I'll take that into accord," Ron breathed, slightly embarrassed. He nodded and followed the rest of them out.

----------------

"I can't believe it." Hermione said at breakfast, her demeanor much more calm now that she had gotten sleep. Her dark brown hair was pulled up gracefully into a curly bun, her bangs swooped to the side covering one of her eyes lightly. She was wearing a dipped t-shirt, dark blue, and baggy cargo pants. Ron had never seen her look so refreshed and awake. It was a big change, and it made her look so old and sophisticated.   
  
He shrugged, "It really wasn't that bad. Malfoy was pretty civil, but that Nina girl wouldn't shut her mouth. I thought Kit was about to punch her in the nose when she told Ginny to quit being a baby. If she hadn't of gotten her quiet, I think Ginny might've jumped her anyway."  
  
Ginny blushed. She, too, seemed a lot calmer. Her hair was braided in two plaits, her scarlet t-shirt matched her white skirt and set her hair on fire. She looked a lot happier than she had in awhile, and he noticed her clinging slightly to Harry. Maybe she had finally told him yes. Hopefully . . .   
  
Harry was grinning too, and he looked at Ron, "She is overbearing, and the way she and Zabini were all over each other almost made me hurl. I think they over did it a bit, don't you?"  
  
Ron just laughed. He looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed how empty it looked. He also noticed something slightly different about the line-up . . .   
  
"Harry! Nina's not there, neither is Kit."  
  
He looked over at the table and had the same reaction and thought. They both just nodded to each other and ran.

----------------

Hermione looked out across the grounds. She felt out in the open here. Ron and Harry had left so quickly she didn't even have time to follow. Ginny had run off to find the twins and left her all alone, so she too fled. Maybe Ron was overreacting. She had no clue what had happened last night with them, but she knew Kit must've said something. She could see it in his eyes, and she could feel something ominous inside of her.   
  
Suddenly, she shrieked. She felt something zoom over her, and it made her jump. Nothing was there when she looked around her, but she felt cold all of a sudden. The wind slowed, and the breeze left. She watched in horror as the sky darkened, clouds hovering darkly over the grounds. Hermione grasped her talisman, the one that had calmed her before and thanked God that she had remember her wand.   
  
Another swoop left her on edge and she knew the worst had begun. Looking over the castle she saw the last thing she would have ever wanted to see in the present situation. High overhead were thousands upon thousands of dementors, ominous in every aspect of the word. Backing up slowly, she grasped her wand at her side, trying to clear her head and trying to think rationally. She had to get back inside. Yet, she was so far from the castle.   
  
In a haze, she ran for it, and saw, to her horror, the dementors scattering. Screaming at the top of her voice, Hermione rushed into the trees, swerving around Hagrid's hut and onto the trail leading to the entrance hall. She had barely made it in when they started swooping down.   
  
Gasping, she ran to the Great Hall and burst through the door.  
  
"DEMENTORS!" She shrieked, everyone looking at her, "Please, my friends, they're outside. HELP!"  
----------------  
A/N: Alright then, you can guess what's happening next then! Sorry for such the long delay again. I should've put up a notice. Well, it's here now, and I'll be done with the next one ASAP! I promise this time! 


	34. Chapter Thirty Four

Chapter Thirty Four: Keep Helping Green Hamsters Get Fried Radishes, Darling!

--------  
The room swayed as Kit let out another shriek. She knew it wasn't helping, but she couldn't think straight. Nina was standing by the door, her wand pointed at it in case anyone tried to come in. She could hear someone banging on the door, pawing and trying to get in any way possible. Clinging to the chair, she pushed herself up, her head still spinning. Nina looked over at her maliciously.  
  
"Tsk, tsk . . ." She shook her finger, "Is poor Kit getting sweepy? I guess the potion worked fine, although you are being rather loud. You had better be glad Weasley is here to save you, otherwise I might've killed you. I guess I'll have to settle for keeping you here. Don't want little Draco getting distracted while the dementors rush in, now do we? His daddy would be awfully angry if he stayed because of you."  
  
"But . . . I-I don't understand . . . " Kit managed, looking pleadingly at her, "Just let me go, you're not doing any good keeping me here. They're attacking, damnit! I should be there! I should be . . . helping."  
  
"And what help would a little girl like you be able to do?"  
  
Nina laughed throatily as she heard a shriek from outside the hut. Kit glared at her as she regained her composure, potions never lasted too long on her. She ran at Nina, her arms flailing wildly as she screamed, punching and kicking every inch of her. Nina tried to wrestle her off, her eyes wide with fright. She hadn't expected this at all, and that was just what Kit had planned on. It was such a release, but she knew how bad that could be for everyone.  
  
Kit jumped off quickly. She realized that if she got any more riled up, she could start using her powers without knowing it, and that could be even more dangerous.  
  
Nina looked up at her, terrified. It was the weakest and most pathetic Kit had ever seen her, and it almost made her laugh. She could see the same fear in Nina's eyes as she saw in her own. She knew the feeling, and she didn't like the way that look made her feel. She heard another scream outside, then a yell. Finally, she heard Ron.

----------  
  
Ron pulled at the door again, kicking the ground in frustration as he heard Kit scream once again, "There's no getting in!"  
  
He looked over at Harry, who was watching for any sign of movement in the hut. He just hoped that Kit was alright. He heard a shrill shriek coming from the woods and looked nervously at Harry.  
  
"That was Hermione, wasn't it?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"It sounded like her, but it seems odd that she'd be out here, doesn't it?" Harry asked, looking into the woods. "I'll go check it out."  
  
They heard another scream and saw the sky darken. Harry gasped and started running to the woods. Ron couldn't leave, not without knowing if Kit was alright. He saw, in horror as Hermione ran past him without noticing, into a mass of dementors that were covering the castle entrance. Harry was blasting his way through, keeping them off of her. She made it inside just in time, but not Harry.  
  
"Shit!" Ron yelled, as Harry blasted a bright silver Patronus at the dementors. He ran back to Ron, his face bright red from the exertion. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm alright, but Hermione didn't see me. She kicked me in the leg when she ran off, I think she thought I was a dementor or something, or she just didn't see me." He looked at the door once more, "We've got to blast it, it's the only way we're getting inside."  
  
Ron nodded and, they both pulled they're wands up, ready to say the charm.  
  
"One." Harry looked at Ron, his eyes steady and set, "You know Hagrid might kill us now, right?"  
  
"Two." Ron looked back, "We'll get him a new door, alright?"  
  
"But, what if we blast more than the door?" Harry asked apprehensively.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Three!"  
  
Before anything happened, the door burst open, revealing Kit. She jumped back, their wands in her face. Harry gasped and lowered his quickly. Ron pocketed his and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Just in the nick of time, eh?" Harry said, scratching his head. Kit rolled her eyes and closed the door, sealing it.  
  
"It's best if we leave her there for a bit," She pointed at the door, "y'know, let her cool down a bit."  
  
"Wow." Ron muttered, "She beat you up pretty good, did she?"  
  
Kit looked more than worse for wear. Her hair was pulled halfway out of a ponytail and her right eye was slightly swollen. He noticed her leaning on her ankle slightly too, as if it were twisted. Her clothes torn, and she looked deeply exhausted. In sympathy, Ron reached and put his arm around her, giving her support as they slowly made their way back to the castle.  
  
Kit shook her head, "I hurt her far worse than she did me. I only twisted my ankle trying to get at her. She gave me the black eye when she knocked me out to get me there."  
  
"Why'd she even try that? What was she trying to accomplish." Harry asked, holding his wand up in case the dementors came back. "It seems odd that she try this at such a critical time. She could've been hurt even worse if the dementors got a hold of you two."  
  
"She said something about making sure Draco doesn't try to stay behind for me. I think his father told him to leave for safety, and she thought I'd be in the way. She got me as I was coming out of the dormitory. Clocked me good with the lamp from her desk."  
  
Ron blushed as Kit leaned her head on his shoulder. "You look really tired, maybe we should take you to the nurse . . ."  
  
"No, I can take care of it," she grinned up at him, "Nina drugged me with some sort of potion, but my powers. . . You didn't forget that soon, did you?"  
  
"What about your leg? Do you think you should mess with it?" Harry asked.  
  
Kit shook her head, "No, it'll heal pretty quick on it's own, no need for me to waste time on it. But my eye is probably not good to leave alone if I want to be of any help. As for the fatigue, I'll be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed before you know it."  
  
Ron grinned, still holding her. "I hope you are as reay as you sound, because we're going to need a lot of help . . . "  
  
"What are you planning on doing?" She asked, looking at him quizzically. "I thought that--"  
  
"You'll see, but for now, we need to get back to Gryffindor." Harry looked at her, "If you'll come?"  
  
She grinned deviously, "I owe it to you, don't I? Besides, they all can't still hate me!"

----------  
  
He looked into the dimly-lit commonroom, glad to see that all of the Slytherins had finally left. Zema was sitting on the couch, looking more nervous than he had seen her in a long time. Her hair was drawn up, and she looked stately in her uniform. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but she still looked radiant. He ached to go out and console her, for he knew he hurt her, but he wasn't sure if she'd accept his consolance.  
  
"I know you're there, Severus."  
  
He stepped out with ginger grace. Smiling, she ran up to him, throwing her arms about him. Bracing himself, he tried not to hug her back. It was harder than he thought it would be.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said, biting her lip as she backed away, "I just . . . I'm sorry. I know you came to apologize, but you odn't have to. I can understand you're reaction now, and I actually think I'm glad for it. At least I know you were being sincere."  
  
"You know I would never try to hurt you on purpose," Snape said, smiling slightly, "I missed you, and I thought that all of this time . . . you were living it up happily with your husband and children. I guess I was harsh, and a bit rash, for insulting you like that."  
  
She shook her head, holding up her hand, "No more! We don't have to dwell on this. I know what you want to say, and I know you never meant anything. So, now that this is all settled, will you please help me find my daughter?"  
  
"I thought you talked with her earlier!"  
  
"No," Zema frowned, "A girl, I think it was your niece, she told me that Kit left earlier to meet someone. I think she said that someone wanted to talk with her about a certain event that was soon to take place, but I have no idea what she was talking about."  
  
"That does seem quite . . . odd."

----------  
  
"Where did they go, Granger?!" Draco asked, glaring at Hermione.  
  
She backed against the dungeon wall, rolling her eyes, "Don't start with me, I haven't seen them since breakfast."  
  
"You didn't see them leave?"  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "Well, yes, but I don't know---"  
  
"Where did they go?!?!" Draco yelled again, "Did you go after them?"  
  
"Yes, but I couldn't find them. I was surrounded by those damn dementors, and I think that was occupying my mind a little more than finding them."  
  
He rolled his eyes and stepped back, "Dammit, I can't find Nina or Kit and I think that Weasley might know where they are."  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked.  
  
Draco sighed, "I just . . . I don't exactly know," He admitted, "All I know really is that Blaise said Nina was going on and on about how Kit was too much of a distraction for me, and she needed to be dealt with, then Kit's mother comes and asks what Nina would want to talk with her about."  
  
"Well, I thought I heard screams coming from inside Hagrid's hut . . . but, I don't know if I was really hearing them. Dementors were everywhere and I just... I don't know if it was real or just in my head."  
  
Draco nodded, and turned to walk down the hall. Hermione grabbed his arm, "I don't think you should be going out there, it's far too dangerous!"  
  
He just glared at her, pushing her hand away, "I can take care of myself."  
  
Hermione bit her lip, "I'm coming with you."  
  
"No you are not!"  
  
"Yes," She glared at him, "I need ot find Ron and Harry too, and I might hate you, but I don't want you dead. Not right now . . ."  
  
He nodded, still glaring, "Well then, let's get going."

----------  
  
A/N: Now then, you should be glad! Two more chapters left, then the finale, which will only consist of a few little stints, so it won't be that long. I plan on having the next chapter finished by next weekend, so don't worry this time. I have more time to write now that I'm all settled into my new school. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Reminder: the next chapter is just the war and the 'last' will be Kit's decision/the Bewitcher's Song. Whew....


	35. Chapter ThirtyFive

_Thirty Five:_ **The New Pollution**

* * *

Kit and Ron sat together in the infirmary, Kit still leaning on his shoulder from exhaustion. He smiled down at her, holding onto the feeling he had missed for so long. Her breath slowed as she looked back, her face holding a look of hope. Harry had gone off to retrieve Nina and bring her back to Madame Pomfrey. They were waiting for him to return. 

"I hope you didn't worry too much," Kit said softly, looking back down, "I heard you and Harry yelling. I just didn't really know what was going on. I could barely breathe and I just wanted to find y. . ."

"Don't worry about it," He cut her off, "I was worried, but I knew you were going to be fine. Harry and I have been in a lot of jams before, and we've never gotten stuck. I'm just relieved to see your face again."

She smiled, still looking down, "Me, too . . ."

He lifted her face, "I wouldn't give up worrying about you for the world, Kit. I truly wouldn't."

She smiled piningly, her eyes watering, "Ron, I wish I could just . . . I just want to get this over with. I truly do. I want you to love me like you used to, when I was with you. I want to feel like that once more. To feel with you and no one else. But . . . I'm so confused. Feelings are just bubbling out of me, and I don't know if I need you, George, Draco . . . anyone. I just need to get it over with. So badly, I do."

He shushed her, putting his finger on her lips, "You don't have to tell me. I know. I need it to be over with too. We all do. As badly as I hate admit it, I can see why you might be so confused. I would be too. I just hope that whatever decision you make is the one that you, you yourself, are happy with. Don't try to please anyone else right now."

Kit smiled, leaning closer to him, "You're so calm about this, I expected you to be angry at me. I thought you'd never forgive me for being so mean to you."

"I thought so too . . . But I realized you mean more to me than that. I really do love you, and I'd do anything for you. I'd even give you up, and I'd still be happy, knowing that you were finally unburdened, and would live happily . . . Even if it wasn't with me."

With that, Kit kissed him. She didn't know why she was doing it, she just felt so overwhelmed, and so confused. Her mouth found his and he kissed back. They sat there, arms around each other, just loving the feeling of the kiss. Finally, a sound caused them to settle back, pulling away from each other in distress. Kit covered her face with her hands and tried not to cry.

* * *

Harry looked from one to the other, trying to figure out what had happened. Kit was covering her face, and Ron was biting his lip. His cheeks were red, as were his ears, and Harry had some suspicion, but he just pulled Nina inside and ignored it. He noticed Ron sigh with relief as he turned away.

"She's still kind of disoriented," Harry said as Madam Pomfrey came out, coming to examine her. Nina shook her head, falling over as Harry let go of her arm.

Madam Pomfrey stopped her, magically freezing her before she hit the ground. "As Dumbledore is a bit busy at the moment, I'll have to have you tell me exactly what happened, from the beginning."

Kit glanced at Harry, urging him to let her tell it. She stood, crossing to Madam Pomfrey, "I'll tell you, I was with her all day."

She led Kit into her office, along with Nina. Harry sat over by Ron, who was watching Kit as she closed the door.

"What happened?" Harry asked, "I'm not stupid, you know. You're still blushing . . ."

Ron sighed, looking away as he replied, barely loud enough for Harry to hear, "She kissed me . . . She just kissed me."

He looked to Harry, who shook his head and replied, "So she made her decision?"

Ron shook his head, "No . . . She just kissed me. Just like that. I told her how I felt, and she just kissed me. It felt right then, but now I feel empty and even more confused than before. She's so calm about it all, and I think I might've made it worse."

"I see," Harry said, looking away, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Always have, Harry. You of all people should know that."

Harry sighed again, "I met Hermione and Draco on my way back with Nina. That's why I took so long."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, They were looking for you, Draco wanted to find Kit. He was worried. Hermione said she'd be here later, and when I told him, he just glared at me and ran off. Hermione went after him I think, but I have no idea where they are now."

Ron's eyes widened. "He was looking for me?"

"Yeah, he said you'd know where she was. He seemed really scared."

Ron seemed to be mulling this all over in his head. Harry looked him over. His hair was messed up in the back, as if someone had been mussing it up. That was probably Kit. His red shirt was covered in dust and dirt, and his right pant leg was torn on the knee. He looked like he hadn't slept for days. Suddenly, Ron stood.

"What are you doing?"

Ron shook his head, "Just tell Kit to meet me by Slytherin."

And with that, he had left.

* * *

"Please! Just wait one moment. You keep yelling at me for not knowing where they are, and yet you haven't even let me speak!" Hermione called after him, running down the hall after.

Draco halted, turning to Hermione, "I need to get Kit and take her away from all of this . . . She'll not be harmed, not if I can do anything about it."

"Where will you go then, huh, Malfoy?" She asked, her eyes watering, "It's all going to be gone soon enough. The school is no where near ready for this, and neither are we. We're stuck here. We'll always be stuck here . . . not even your money and 'power' can save you now."

He looked at her, her face covered in grime and tears. She turned away, her hair loosely tied up and falling about her neck. "You don't understand . . . Hermione. You're just scared of all of this. And you should be . . . I guess, but I can get away, and that's all I care about now. She's not getting hurt, and neither are you."

"She won't go, you know." Hermione shook her head, "As much as she cares for you, she won't leave Ron. She wouldn't do it."

Draco walked towards her, putting a shaking hand on her shoulder, "I know . . . I just have to know that I tried."

Hermione put her hand over his, "I know how you feel, but if I couldn't get Ron from her, you won't be able to keep her from him."

"What do you mean, Granger?"

She looked him in the eyes, her face still shimmering from her tears, "I loved him, Draco. I still do, but she's got him and I could never take him back. He loves her, and she loves him. She always will, even if she chooses you. How is that going to make you feel, huh? To know that even though you two will always be together, may even get married, she'll always be dreaming of what could have been . . . what she gave up for you."

He smiled at her, "That may be, but I'll always have my own yearnings, Hermione. Everyone does. Even though you may have given someone up, you'll always have a space for them. no matter how you think you feel. Just as she'll always love him, I'll always have a place in my heart for my former girlfriends. Pansy is in here, so is a piece of Nina . . . I just have to believe in her. That's all I can do."

He looked over Hermione, her face showing a mixture of shock and understanding, "I just think that I could've been so happy. If only I would have done the right thing and told him how I feel. I was going to tell him . . . when they met me in Diagon Alley, but she was there and I was confused enough already because I couldn't find my mum. I told Harry about it, and he said he already knew. It wasn't that big of a secret, I suppose. And I thought he liked me back, but it was all in vain."

"It's never fair, but it wasn't all in vain. You have moved on, and it taught you a valuable lesson. Love isn't just a one shot thing. It's forever been a feeling, brought upon by a series of conversations. . . caressings. . . thoughts and ideas. No one knows how to get rid of it, deal with it, or even understand it. . . and yet we always want it. We're human, and we're built for this kind of stuff. We just weren't given all of the secrets. . . "

"Draco," Hermione stepped close to him, holding his hand now and staring deep into his eyes, " I never realized how in tune with everything you are. I thought that your obsession with Kit was just you wanting something you thought you could never have, that you only fell for her in any way because she was a symbol of everything that you had to need. Her being Harry's cousin, being almost with Ron even, I thought that it might have just been some petty thing like that. . . You've made me realize that you aren't as superficial or even as vain as I formerly thought. I'm sorry for it all. We were immature kids. . . we were rivals and enemies in the worst way. I'm telling you now. . . I do anything to help you find Kit. I'll help you, even if it means hurting Ron. You've showed me that it really is important to you."

He shook his head, "Now, Hermione, don't go hurting Ron out of spite. He might not love you, but he deserves happiness. And I can handle myself. Right now, her mind is made up. . . she's just having a hard time opening up. I could already be out. I just want to know I tried. You go back to the infirmary, you look kind of tired. Rest. You're going to have a hard week."

Hermione tipped her head down, nodding as she let his hand fall. She turned and fled.

* * *

Kit walked out, ringing her hands. Madame Pomfrey followed her and left, leaving Her and Harry to talk as they pleased.

Kit looked around, confused, "Where'd Ron go?"

Harry shook his head, sighing, "I'm not sure. . . all he told me was to have you meet him by Slytherin."

She it her lip, thoughts bubbling up inside of her. She knew what she had done was wrong. She let her emotions come over her, and she lead Ron on. The urge to cry came over her and she sat down, trying to calm her self.

"Kit, are you alright?" Harry put and arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "He'll be fine. . . Ron's not going to do anything stupid. He was a little shaken up, given what you did to him, but he'll be fine. . . don't worry about him."

"Harry, go find my mother. Tell her I'll see her later in the Great Hall. I really need to talk to her. . . and Ariah."

Harry nodded, "Where are you going?"

Kit just smiled, walking out with her head held high. Bruised, as well as physcially and emotionally exhausted, she walked on. She knew that if she were to find Draco and tie this all together she'd have to sacrifice sleep and comfort. She was finally ready. . . finally.

She walked out and down the cooridor, looking out the long window. She nearly fainted. . .

In the sky, on the ground. . . everywhere. . . She saw her mother, leading them on her broom, speeding through the air after the dementors. Hundreds of flying soldiers, all dressed in black armor, were trying to fend off the impending could of them. The sky was thick with the evil creatures, the soldiers adding to the black out. Her heart was beating fast as she walked, watching. Her mind had never expected this. . . she thought more along the lines of some big incantation, a warding spell.. Something. It seemed illogical for them to have up-close combat with the ghostly creatures.

Shaking it off, Kit pulled herself together and started sprinting towards Gryffindor commonrooom.

* * *

Ginny ran after the twins, trying hard not to stop. George was nearly frantic, racing as fast as he could down to the infirmary. Fred was sticking closer to Ginny, so he could make sure she didn't fall behind. Things were going through her head a mile a minute, what had led up to this moment. She had only just, it seemed, watched Ron and Harry race off, leaving her with no real instructions. In a haze, she had told Fred and George, not really understanding Ron and Harry's urgency. They, the twins, seemed to have the same reaction. Maybe it was just an overeaction. . . 

Still, she found herself huffing and puffing as they came to the door, bursting inside to find a docile Harry. . . alone.

George spoke first, in typical Weasley fashion, "Alright, what the hell happened? Gin comes down all worried. . . I don't know what you were thinking, Harry. . . Why didn't you tell a teacher?"

Harry just sat there, as if in thought. Ginny sat next to him, putting a hand on his and looking him in the eye. "Where'd they all go?"

He took a deep breath, calming himself slowly. "Ron went off somewhere, to find something. You know Ron. . . no real explanations are ever given, just orders. Kit, after me telling her to meet Ron at Slytherin, left. But, not before telling me to find her mother. I just saw the oddest, most frightening thing I've seen, and everyone still seems to think that I'm just the messenger boy."

"Ginny, I think you'd better go back to Gryffindor. I have a feeling you might find a few people there. We, as in Harry, Fred, and I, will be staying right here for you to get back with everyone you find there."

Ginny nodded at George, not even staying behind to ask Harry what he had seen. In the back of her head, she already knew. The shock of war, the shock of having everything blown aside for one, pointless cause. While it wasn't the end of the world. . . it was the end of a deep, happy era.

* * *

Draco finally came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, his mind racing. He didn't know how to get inside, and no one was around. Stuck, he leaned against the wall and settled himself on the floor. Kit would be here. He knew it. 

The Fat Lady seemed to be watching him uneasily, but that didn't bother him. He knew why he was here and he knew he meant no cain. Slowly, he saw the portrait open, revealing Kit and Hermione.

"I knew it! The last place you look is always the best place to look." Draco pulled her close, kissing her deeply.

He pulled back, looking at her. Her hair was disheveled and still beautiful, framing her slightly bruised face. Her clothes were worn and her right hand had a small but deep cut. She looked exhausted and angelic. . . beauty in the midst of chaos.

Hermione stood awkwardly, looking down to the floor. Draco glanced over, holding onto Kit.

"I'm sorry, I didn't go down to the Infirmary because I saw Kit on the way. I knew you were heading here. . . I just had to talk to her about a few things anyway." She looked up and smiled.

"I suppose I can forgive you. . . " Draco grinned, "I have a feeling we'll meet a few people soon anyway."

Kit turned to him, her face lighting up, "I'm so proud of you. . . I can't believe you're the same person I met at the beginning of the year. That boy who gawked and smirked at me, as if I were an object and not a person. As if I weren't beautiful, only something that could be lusted. You've changed so much."

"That's what a good relationship can do to an arrogant fool."

Hermione smiled at them, now leaning against the wall. Draco started to say something else, but was cut off by Kit exclaiming.

"Ginny! Oh my goodness!"

Ginny came running down the hall, her breath loud and rushed. In exhaustion, she collapsed onto the floor, passed out cold. Kit ran to her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes wide. Hermione and Draco followed closely.

* * *

Harry looked at George, who was pacing. So, Kit and him were a potential match. . . it all seemed so odd. He supposed this had all developed during the long period of time they spent together, talking about Draco and her's falling out. The more he thought about it, the more he could remember instances that connected him to her. The way they looked at each other during that time. . . like they both held something in each other. It also explained George's lack of a love interest. And his defensiveness thereof.

Fred was watching him too, looking as if he was holding his tongue. Fred looked a bit worse for wear, as if he was taking this all hard. He supposed it also had something to do with the shock of the war. It seemed to affect everyone equally. He had seen what had happened when his mother talked to them all together, the way Fred argued and fought over staying. His mother and his father were against Ginny and Ron being there, saying they'd be safer and more useful at home, but Fred wouldn't stand for it. He yelled until he was blue in the face, making each and every point he could. . . the end result was a mutual agreement and some distance between the twins and their parents.

Harry now found himself sitting there, nothing to say and nothing to talk about. His mind was still flashing bits and pieces of what he had seen. . . the cloud covered, the sun gone. Dementors, the one thing his mind could never get over. A fear worse than any other and it was suffocating him. He wanted to fight, he wanted to see it all resolved, but if he couldn't even get over it, himself facing Voldemort twice, it seemed even more impossible than ever.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Draco walk in, carrying a limp Ginny. Kit followed, as well as Hermione. . . Ron was nowhere in sight.

"What happened?" Fred asked, walking over to take Ginny out of Draco's arms. He set her pale form down on the nearest bed, sitting down beside her.

Kit stepped up George, putting an arm on his shoulder as Draco explained.

"She just passed out. Kit got into her mind shortly before she fell over. Luckily, she found out where you guys were." He walked over and sat down next to Harry, Hermione following suit.

George looked at Kit, who was just staring back. Harry seemed to sense some sort of conversation between them, and he was somewhat relieved that Draco wasn't paying any attention. George touched Kit's hand lightly, and hugged her. Draco looked over, seeming to catch on, but said nothing.

Hermione leaned over Draco to whisper to Harry, "We need to talk, outside."

He nodded, standing up and walking out after her.

* * *

"Kit, I was so worried about you. Are you alright? You're bruised! Where were you? I was so worried about you. . . "

Kit looked into George's weathered face, just smiling. She turned to see Draco sitting there, watching Fred fret over Ginny. It hurt her, thinking about the impending doom, and the meeting she had planned for the end. The song was the only way.

"I'm fine, don't worry anymore." She smiled again, this time it was infectious. She watched as George crazked a small smile of relief. He hugged her again, this time whispering in her ear.

"You always understand."

* * *

Ron walked into the Great Hall, his head spinning. He had been walking around for an hour, searching high and low for Zema. He spotted Snape sitting alone at a table, the hall empty and haunting. Snape was slowly sipping a mug of something warm, the steam rising steadily. Ron walked closer, hoping not to make him angry. 

He noticed him as he walked closer, setting down the warm mug and surveying him with an expressionless face. Ron sat across from him, breathing in deeply. Snape just looked at him, seeming to know what was coming.

"Don't even bother. She's out. The attack has started. . . I'm only here to mediate. Dumbledore is in his office, if I'm somehow wrong in my assumption and you were really wanting to talk to him. For now, you can go out there and try to find her. . . but I doubt that you'll find anything you can handle."

Ron just stared, then slowly he replied, "Why are you so calm?"

He just shrugged, "It's a lot less stressful not to worry. Why do you think I look so young?"

He stood suddenly, leaving his cup there. Ron watched as he left, in utterly disbelief. He noticed something different about him, but he wasn't sure. It didn't seem like the same Snape. Not that he was a cruel bastard, but it seemed as if he were being too formal. Ron felt the urge to follow him, as if something inside of him knew that something was wrong with him. He shook that feeling, laying his head morosely on the table.

* * *

"Harry, Kit's going to sing the song. . . tonight. She said she knows that the war'll be over soon. . . something about having a premonition. It's not necessearily a "complete truth", as she said, she said it was more of a deep intuition." 

"But," Harry protested, "it seems so soon. Directly after? Shouldn't she give herself some more time? I mean, everything might not even be settled then. . . they might not even be ready."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "That's what I said, but she seemed so sure of herself. I think she may have something else, but she's hiding that too. It's all so confusing."

Harry looked to the floor, trying to make some sense of everything. His head wasn't all together, and he felt a wave of exhaustion sweeping over him.

"Are you alright, Harry? You look a bit peaky. . . do you need to rest?" She put a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards the door.

He shook his head hastily, "No, no. . . I'm fine. I just need to sit down." He followed her inside, sitting next to Ginny's bed. Fred was sitting, facing the far wall with his head in his hands. Next to him sat Kit, who was rubbing his back to calm him. George was gone, and so was Draco. He heard voices in the back, they must've been talking to a recently returned Madame Pomfrey.

Ginny was laying peacefully, her breathing steady and soft. He swept a hair away from her brow, holding on to the feel of her porcelain skin. Hermione was now talking to Fred and Kit, glancing over to the back occasionally, at Nina. Harry looked back at the sleeping Ginny, as Madame Pomfrey came out, followed by the two boys. She came over, fretting with her wand as she bent over Ginny, shooing them away.

Kit and Draco were now whispering to each other, while George was watching Madame Pomfrey fuss over Ginny. Hermione was staring serenely out of the window, holding onto her talisman. He himself wished that he had one, seeing what wonders it worked on her. His mind strayed to Ron, remembering his request for them to go to Slytherin. He looked over at Kit, who was now looking at the floor. Draco was watching her, as if he had done something wrong. Harry opened his mouth to speak.

"I think we all need to go find Ron."

The twins looked up in unison, Hermione smiling. Kit and Draco stood, Harry following and leading everyone out. They told Madame Pomfrey to keep Ginny with her, since she so badly needed the rest.

* * *

Ron stood out on the grounds, watching the cloud of dementors disperse as the black swarm of wizards drove them back, all shooting silver Patronuses in unison, forming a giant sea of silver light against the dark day. He dropped down on his knees from the force of the blast, seeming to feel himself lift in the air. The moment his eyes opened, he saw the immediate end and relief of the wizards, all cheers rising from the sky. He saw Zema pull off her hood in celebration, her shinging silver hair flowing in the sky, seeming to empower the cheers of her companions even more as they too tossed aside their cloaks in joy. 

Running into the school, Ron was followed by a sea of soldiers, their cheers ringing through the halls as he ran to the dungeons. In his fervor, he didn't notice Zema and Kiyle following after, they themselves knowing what was going on.

As they all reached the hall, he saw Harry and the others, grinning like fools as the three of them rushed towards the group.

Kit embraced Zema, the twins laughing as Kit nearly tackled Ron. Draco shook Kiyle and Zema's hands, the rest of them exchanging their own greetings too. Kit led them all inside the commonroom. It seemed like such a quick, but fitting end, and Ron could tell that she had something on her mind.

Draco nestled in beside Kit, George sitting by Hermione and Harry on the other long couch. Ron sat next to Kit, watching Fred and Kiyle talk. Zema was pacing, as if waiting for someone. To Ron's own surprise, Snape came into the room, grinning like a mad man.

"Zema," He began, his voice oddly light and floaty, "we need to talk."

Zema's eyes lit up, and she ran to him, hugging him with all of her might, "Oh, Severus. . . I thought that you left. I thought you were gone. When I asked Dumbledore and he told me that he couldn't even contact you, I almost cried. Where were you? Why are you so happy?"

Snape said nothing, opting to just smile and lead her out into the other room. Kiyle, who had been watching this short exchange along with everyone else, stood up in protest.

"What. . . He's got some nerve, coming in here like that." Kiyle started to follow after them, but Kit stopped him.

"Look, she'll be fine. I just think it's best of us not to stop them." She looked at him reassuringly, "We'll be able to talk to her later."

* * *

**A/N:** _Okay, sorry for how LOOOOONG this took, but. . . damn, I can't even explain it. So. . . the other chap might take a week, because I just finished this one and the other one is going to take a bit of deliberation. I just hope I haven't lost my damn readers. DAMN! Gack. . . and other stuff. _


	36. Chapter Thirty Six

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Harry Potter anything and the song sung by Kit is credited to Daniel Johnston, a super fantastic folk singer who I am a huge fan of.It's his, not mine. **

**Chapter Thirty-Six: **_Bewitcher's Song_

* * *

Dark shadows flitting across the floor, the movements of Zema and the professor noted by each slow moving form of black. Kiyle was watching them, his eyes narrowed in a sort of childish defeat. Kit sat between Ron and Draco, neither one of them paying any attention to anything other than the glimmering fireplace. Kit was watching for Harry, who had left a little while earlier with Fred to retrieve Ginny. 

"Staring at the door isn't going to make them come back," George said from behind her, his voice soft and light. Kit turned to face him, Draco and Ron still watching the fire.

She sighed, putting a hand on his, "I know... you have more of a right to be worried than I do..."

"No," He shook his head softly, "neither of us should be worrying about anything. There's no immediate danger for any of them. I mean... it's all over now. They can take time without us having to sweat over it. I'm positive that they're fine."

Kit smiled at him, her eyes beholden unto his. She was worried... but not about them. Her own anxiety was spawned from the fact that she was to sing her song. Tonight. Her heart beat faster just thinking about it.

"Kit, I was just wondering," came Draco's voice, "when are you going to do it?"

Her head snapped to face his, "How'd you know?"

"I told you before. Nina told me."

"But I... I'm sorry. I must've forgotten." She placed her hands in her lap, "Well, I was hoping to do it after everything had calmed down. So... I suppose I'll be doing it after we hear the final verdict on the war, after Harry and George return, and... when my mother comes back."

Ron placed his arm around her shoulder, "Kit, it's going to be fine. We all trust you to make the decision that's best for you."

"Though," Kiyle finally opened his mouth, "I was wondering what exactly you'd do if more than one of these boys were left."

Kit bit her lip, "I don't imagine it'll come to that. If the song does what it's supposed to, only one will be left standing. Technically... one of them has to love me more than the other. I'm sure it won't come to that."

* * *

"Look, Zema," Snape began, his hand grasping hers, "We need to leave. You and I . . . We need to leave."

"But... Severus... I-I," She didn't know what to say to that. He was acting so strangely.

He glared at her, "Don't call me Severus..."

"What is wrong with you today?" She asked, trying to pull her hand away from his, "You're not yourself..."

Snape pulled her closer to him, close enough for her feel his breath on her face, "Look into my eyes."

She did, really having no choice. She saw something different in them, a gold glimmer hidden behind the brown she knew so well. The gold got clearer, until she realized what was wrong...

"Kirk?"

* * *

Harry walked in, holding Ginny's hand. Fred followed them in, after Hermione. Kit stood up suddenly, rushing to the doorway. Harry let go of Ginny's hand walking to her. She looked at him and bit her lip.

"Where's my mother?" Kit asked him, looking him straight in the eyes. "She's been out there so long . . . "

Harry drew in a deep breath, "No one's there, Kit. They must've left."

Kit's face grew pale, as she turned around and walked to the couch. She sat down, her eyes blank. "Why would she leave? Why didn't she tell me? Why isn't she . . . " Her hands were wrapped tightly together as she hung her head.

Ron and Draco were both looking at her, not knowing what to say. Kiyle stood, pacing now, as he shook his head. "I don't think she'd go too far, knowing that you were here waiting for her. She should come back soon. Perhaps she had to go see Headmaster Dumbledore to tell him the news. I'm sure that's where she went."

Ron looked at Harry, and Harry knew they were thinking the same thing. He spoke, "If that were true . . . why wouldn't she have had you come also? Aren't you her commanding officer?"

Kiyle stopped pacing and looked down at the floor. "I suppose," he sighed, "I'm just hoping that that's not the case."

The room was silent as Kiyle resumed his pacing. The twins were now watching the door, and Kit was still sitting with her head down. Draco had his hand on her arm, his face solemn and expressionless. No one seemed to be all there. The long day had inevitably drained them, and now they had to sit and wait, worrying that something else might have happened.

"I'm going to find her," Kit said suddenly, making everyone stop and stare. She drew in a breath and lifted her head to look at Kiyle, ". . . and you're coming with me."

He shook his head hard, "No, you aren't going. I'm not going. None of us are going anywhere until she comes back of her own accord. We can't just go off in search of her. Who's to say she isn't just at the Headmaster's office? How do we know that anything's really wrong?"

She narrowed her eyes, "I have a very strong feeling." Standing, she straightened her shirt and started to the door. "I'm going whether you come or not, Kiyle. I would prefer you did, but I won't force you. I don't have the time for it."

"And where do you think you're going to find her? You can't just run off and expect that she'll be there. You and I both know that she could be anywhere." Kiyle's movements seemed to betray what he was saying, as he too walked towards the door.

"Well," Harry said sighing, "we'll be here when you get back."

Kit nodded and looked back at them all solemnly, stopping to smile at Draco, Ron, and George. Kiyle followed her out, his head down as they disappeared.

* * *

"The time isn't right," Zema protested, following Kirk to the Headmaster's office. His eyes twinkled behind the brown of his false body as he walked swiftly down the hall.

"You just need to be quiet and play the part, dear. We can be out of here quickly if we don't waste time with anything unnecessary. You just tell Dumbledore that it's over, and we can get out of here."

Zema stopped at the edge of the steps, her hair falling across her shoulders as she looked up at him pleadingly. Her face was slightly smudged, but she still shined in only the way that she could. His face softened.

"Kirk, you don't understand. I won't just leave her again. She's my top priority now. You've sent me everywhere, trying to hold onto something I knew in my heart was a lost cause. You can't just make me give that all up. Besides, the life I have with you . . . that's history. In my eyes, and in my heart, I can't let go of another life. I abandoned her once, but I won't make that mistake again. Not even if that means losing you."

His twinkle faded and his face hardened once more. "I think that it's you that doesn't understand, dear. I'm not giving you up. I already sent that old fool Severus on a wild chase so I could get you out of here swiftly. Either you come with me, or I make you."

Her eyes turned to steel as she set her face also. Her hands gripped the railing as her voice came out harsh, "Kirk, you couldn't move me if you tried."

Footsteps echoed through the empty hall. Zema could feel the air thicken as they neared, she and Kirk still staring one another down. The door to the office opened as Kit and Kiyle ran to Zema, Kit's eyes a warm pool of green. Kirk resumed his Snape-like stance and coughed loudly.

"Well, seeing as we are all present and accounted for . . ."

A voice rang out to interrupt, "I think you owe us an explanation, Kirk."

Everyone looked up to stare at the two figures that had emerged from the office. The tall form of Dumbledore stood next to an equally intimidating Severus Snape. Kirk's eyes widened, turning a bright gold as his body assumed the form he was known for. Kit gasped as Kiyle narrowed his eyes in a sort of deep hatred. Zema looked up at Severus, her eyes sparkling out of amazement. He continued.

"Seeing as you are at a loss for words, I shall explain for the both of us." He cleared his throat lightly, seeming to enjoy the attention. "This man, Kirk Clivelle respectively, sent me off to find . . . well, himself. I received a letter from him, telling me to meet him at an encampment some thirty miles away. I went, and found nothing but darkness and a few remnants of such a camp. I have only returned some ten minutes ago to find the school dark and empty, and now to find the one I was sent off for standing in front of me, only newly changed from myself to a form more suitable."

Dumbledore breathed in deeply, "Kirk, I believe I need to have a word with you, Zema, and Severus in my office now. Kiyle, you also." He turned to Kit, "I think it would be best if you returned. I assume you have things you need to take care of also?"

He smiled knowingly and ushered the rest of the group in as Kit raced back down the halls.

* * *

Harry, Ginny, Fred, and Hermione sat in the hall, waiting. Kit had only just returned and sent them out. Hermione breathed slowly, rubbing the talisman around her neck slowly and deliberately as she sat. She knew what was happening now, and she was relieved. Relieved, and yet unsurprisingly anxious. She turned to look at Harry, asleep against the cold stone. Ginny had her head resting on his shoulder, staring off into nothing. Fred was also out cold, a small smile across his face as he slept peacefully.

She heard the sound of it, and sighed. So came Kit's decision; her 'Bewitcher's Song'. So came the end of all of this romantic nonsense.

* * *

The boys stood, all facing a sitting Kit. Her hair was down now, and her face was light and porcelain against the harsh lighting from the flickering fire. Draco stood stony, his hands firmly at his sides as he stood still, waiting. George was looking at the floor, his arms hanging down. Ron looked directly at Kit, a small smile on his face.

She spoke quietly, "This is how it happens: I will begin to sing, and you will listen. As you listen, you'll feel the way I feel, and you'll understand the words as I feel. They'll invariably relate to you each individually, and you will react. If you are not truly in love with me, or are weak in your pursuit, you will fall asleep, not remembering anything you heard, felt, or saw. If you are true, strong in love, and unshakeable in desire, than you will remain alert until the end of the song. I hope you understand how important this is. Once I begin, nothing will be able to stop me. Are you all ready?"

One by one they nodded, solemn as if in a deep respect for this moment. Kit breathed in deeply as her voice began to trill in an oddly beautiful, unrecognizably haunting, melody.

_True love will find you in the end  
__You'll find out just who was your friend  
__Don't be sad, I know you will  
__Don't give up until . . ._

_True love will find you in the end  
__This is a promise with a catch  
__Only if you're looking, will it find you  
_'_Cause true love is searching too  
__How can it recognize you . . .  
__Unless you step out into the light_

Her voice filled the room as she sang out loudly. Ron felt the urge to run to her, to hold her and never let her go. He shook his head, as if shaking the thought of it out of his mind. He wanted to look to see what the other two were doing, how they were reacting, but he couldn't look away from Kit. Her hair seemed to form a halo around her face, her pale skin glowing in a sort of shining beauty as her voice, incomparable, swam around inside of his mind, willing him to never look away.

George felt his mind loosen, gravity all nonsense now. His body seemed to be floating out from under his as her words echoed in his soul. He looked through her, he felt, and yet he couldn't see anything else. He couldn't hear anything else. And on she sang, as if she didn't even care.

_Don't be sad, I know you will  
__Don't give up until . . .  
__True love finds you in the end_

He felt the room swirl, and felt his arms go numb. He thought he wouldn't make it. He could feel his body slipping out from him, and his mind let go. He didn't want to give up. He wanted to fight for her. He wouldn't let go. He repeated the words in his mind. He would make it. But they were in vain. Slowly, the room spun. The walls seemed to drift away, and Kit's pale, beautiful face fell into the darkness as he crumpled to the ground.

_True love will find you in the end  
__You'll find out just who was your friend  
__So don't be sad, I know you will  
__Don't give up until . . .  
__True love finds you in the end_

George's eyes too drifted to the floor, then floated back to look through her once more. Her voice seemed to get louder and louder until it seemed to shoot through him. His legs buckled, and he felt the room leave him. Her voice dimmed and dimmed and dimmed until he felt nothing but the coldness of sleep.

_True love will find you in the end  
__True love will find you in the end_

Kit opened her eyes and stared at the one left. In her heart, she knew it would be him left. Her voice still echoed through him, and she ran to him. It was all over. Finally.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of Ginny's voice, and to see Ron and Kit emerge from the room, smiling softly at each other. Fred walked past them, back into Slytherin. Hermione stood, standing next to Harry, who too had just awoken. The song had put Hermione to sleep, as she assumed it had made Fred and Ginny also. The castle was dark, and she noticed Kiyle, Zema, and Snape standing quietly a little way down the hall.

"Inevitable, I swear!" Ginny hugged Ron, then Kit. Her face was glowing from all the smiling she was doing. Hermione couldn't help but feel the sense of relief swell through her once more. She looked at Ron morosely, but knew that she could make it without him. She had convinced herself of that long ago.

Harry had walked up behind Ginny, holding her in his arms. Fred now emerged with a groggy George and Draco.

"Kit," Draco began as she let go of Ron and turned to him, "I love you, and I respect your decision. You taught me lessons that I'll never forget. No matter what has happened, I vow to you that I will never change back. I couldn't."

She hugged him and then turned to an embarrassed George. He opened his mouth, then shut it. His eyes revealed a small insecurity that seemed to fade as Kit nodded him. He spoke slowly, deliberately, "I lived with you through some tough times. I thought I loved you more than I truly did. If anyone should be disappointed, if anyone should feel cheated . . . it's you. I wasn't as strong in my love as I thought. I'm sorry, but I'm happy for you. If anyone deserves you, it's the one who's been there all along. Though not as strongly at some times, he's been there for you."

She hugged him also, lingering a little longer, then let him go. He looked down at the floor and sighed as Kit went back to Ron.

"I have so many things to say to you, but they'll have to wait. Right now, you have family matters that you need to see to. I'll be here when you need me. I'll be here for you for as long as I live."

* * *

Snape stood next to Zema, watching her face as Kit walked towards their group. Kit stopped near Kirk, then proceeded to Zema.

"Oh, Mum . . ." Kit hugged her appreciatively.

Zema smiled at her as they broke their embrace, "It's alright, Kit. I know you've gone through a lot tonight. I have too. But you know what?"

Kit's eyes were watery as she looked up at her, "What?"

She smiled once more, glancing at Snape, then turning back to Kit. "I think that everything has finally sorted itself out."

Snape smiled back at her. Kit stepped away from Zema and looked at Kirk expectantly. He smiled at her momentarily, then turned to glare at Zema.

"Zema, darling, I think that I must be going now. Albus has made it quite clear that he doesn't like my presence here. I suppose he finds it a bit unnerving." Kirk smiled slyly and turned to leave, but Kit stopped him.

"Dad, don't go yet."

Kirk stopped and stood with his back on her for a moment, apparently at a loss for words. He turned around, his gold eyes steely and resolute as he looked at her. Snape stepped closer to Zema, the overwhelming need to protect her overcoming him.

"Katherine, I believe that I have nothing to say to you. Nothing, that is, that you would ever want to know."

Kit looked back at him, her eyes just as unflinching in their harsh gaze. "Dad, you can't avoid us forever. Or at least, you can't go on avoiding me."

Zema turned and looked at Snape, whose eyes were set on father and daughter. She had a look of exhaustion on her face, a look of defeat. Kirk now had moved towards Kit, caving in to her.

"Why did you lie to us, dad?" Kit asked, tears in her eyes, "Why did you leave me and Mum?"

"I had my reasons, dear." His voice contradicted his words. They sounded unsure, and slightly fearful. Kit saw through it, finding no solace. She pressed on.

"Were you just not man enough? Couldn't handle us, then?"

Kirk's eyes flitted past Kit and to Zema, who had now settled herself directly behind Kit, a calming hand placed on her daughter's shoulder. She gave him a cold look. Snape stood behind her, no hands on her tall and intimidating form.

"Katherine, you'll never be able to understand what I went through. You can't know, you can't even fathom . . . I loved your mother too much to let her waste her life on me. I didn't know that she'd leave you. I didn't know what would even happen to you. Frankly, I'm not sure I even cared."

Kit breathed in deeply at the last sentence, then smiled regretfully. "You're right. I couldn't ever understand why you did what you did. In order for me to understand, I would have to know what it was like to be a coward."

Her jaw was set and her eyes were flaming. She stepped out of her mother's grasp and walked right up to her father. He looked down at her, his expression a mix of horror, awe, and stubborn confidence.

"I just wanted to let you know how much I loathe you for what you did before you had the chance to run off and hide for fourteen more years."

With that, she turned and walked back to her friends, who had been standing unabashedly by the entrance to Slytherin's common-room.

* * *

The day dawned brightly as everyone filed out into King's Cross station. Kit stood next to Ron, her green cloak draped about her shoulders despite the warmth. Three vivid red heads bounced toward them, Ginny leading Harry by his hand and the twins unaccompanied. Angelina Johnson was standing with Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet, all of them laughing and carrying on happily. Hermione stood next to Draco, both of whom flashed Kit happy smiles as they clutched each other's hands.

George have Ron a hearty slap on the back as Fred ruffled his hair, Kit smiling at the brotherly adulation. George gave her a grin and a hug, then went to talk to Ginny and Harry. Fred stood by Ron, a big and devious smile plastered on his face.

"Is she going to be coming home with us, little brother?" Fred asked.

Ron grinned, "Mum sure wants her to, but I think she's going to be visiting with Harry for a little while. Already making the preparations and everything."

Fred gave him a look of confusion, then turned to Kit, "Preparations?"

She pulled out her wand and gave her hair a tap. The dark and royal purple locks turned into deep brown ringlets. "I'm thinking of making the change permanent. My eyes are already starting to stick to one color."

"Maybe it was the song." Fred offered.

Kit beamed, "I think it just might have been." She turned to Ron, "You like it, don't you?"

"Of course," He smiled, "If it's what you want, it'll always make me happy."

Kit gave him a kiss on the cheek, smiling widely. Ron smiled back, ears turning red.

"Better not let Mum catch you two like that. She's likely to curse your nose off, Ronnie." Fred laughed.

They all smiled at each other. Ginny came over, giving Kit a huge hug. "Oh, you just have to come over this summer. Harry and Hermione will be there, so will all of our family. We're going to be very busy this summer, and I'm sure that Mum'll be delighted if you help out."

It was Kit's turn to look confused, "What's happening?"

Ginny looked shocked for a moment, then rounded on Fred. "You didn't tell them?"

Fred shrugged, smiling nervously, "Well, I thought they already knew!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to Kit. "Seeing as this daft idiot hasn't said anything, I'll tell you." She breathed in deeply, then beamed, "Fred and Angelina are getting married at the Burrow."

"That's wonderful! I'm sure that Mrs. Weasley excited!"

Fred gave Kit a grave look, "That's not always a good thing."

Ginny frowned, "Oh, shut up Fred."

Hermione and Draco were making their way towards the small group of people, all smiles and glowing faces. Harry gave Hermione a hug, then shook Draco's hand.

"This is absolutely amazing, isn't it?" Ron said, looking at the couple. "I can't say I'm pleased . . . but at least it's a step in the right direction for you, Malfoy."

Hermione glared at him, "You stop that right now, Ronald."

Ron looked shocked, "Stop what? I didn't do anything!"

"Oh, yes you did!" Hermione gave Draco a loving look, "I think that we're all on a first-name basis now. You can stop calling him _Malfoy_."

Harry and Ron exchanged brief looks of impatience. Ron turned to Draco and shook his hand. "Have a nice summer, _Draco_."

They all laughed, Draco smiling. "I'm sure I will."

Kit turned her attention to her mother, who was now standing next to the barrier separating the platforms. Zema gave her a wink, then put her arm around her companion's waist. Kit smiled at the two of them, not bothered in the least.

"So," began Harry, "Snape and your Mum, eh?"

"Yeah, I suppose it's for the best." Kit gave them a short wave.

Ron cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to him. "Well, you guys will be coming near the end of June. We'll send you word when we know the exact date."

Kit smiled, "I'm very excited to meet these Muggles."

Harry gave her a very shocked look. "You are?"

She looked bewildered. "Should I not be?"

"These are the Dursley's we're talking about here. No one should be excited to meet them"

Kit shrugged, "New experiences are always exciting."

"Well, this will be one new experience you'll soon want to be forgetting." He and Ron shared another look, this time it was grave.

The whistle sounded and the train sped off back to Hogwart's, the students now exiting the platform. Hermione and Draco waved farewell and exiting through the barrier, followed soon by Fred and George.

"Alright then, Ginny," Ron said, looking at his sister and grabbing his things. "I think we should be going, too."

Ginny nodded at him and turned to Harry. "You had better write me as soon as you get home. I'll have none of this procrastination business, you hear?"

Harry beamed, "Of course." He pulled her close and gave her a kiss. Kit noticed Ron look away.

"I'll see you in June, then." Kit said, hugging Ron. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Miss you." They smiled at each other.

They turned and walked off to the barrier, Ginny exiting first. Ron turned and waved farewell as he went through.

"Okay," Kit said, looking at Harry. "I suppose that we'll be going now, too?"

The platform was nearly empty now, and Harry was gathering his trolley. Kit turned and walked off to the barrier, hesitating for a moment. She gave Harry a small smile, then walked through.

As they reappeared on the other side, they watched Ron and the Weasley's leave. Hermione and Draco had already left, it seemed, and so had everyone else. The Dursley's stood tightly together, all exchanging odd looks as they saw Kit, still adorning her green cloak. Harry gave a short cough and gestured for her to put it away. She did so, smiling through the red flush of her embarrassment.

"So," Petunia said, her lips drawn taut as she surveyed Kit, "this will be Katherine, will it?"

Kit nodded at her, still slightly flustered. "Nice to meet you."

Vernon simply drew in a deep breath, looking at her as if she might explode at any moment. Dudley was watching both of them, and Kit could see the realization that he was now outnumbered dawning over his wide face. Harry gave her a look of amusement, and they all set off.

* * *

**A/N: **_Okay, that's it. I took forever on the last chapter, simply because I wasn't too fond of this anymore. Anyway, though I highly doubt it, anyone who was still reading this might have cared more than me. Of course, I'm not too bothered by the fact thatI have no readers. I can't take pride in this, soI don't expect anyone else to like it. Anywho, for those of you who _did_, well . . . **thanks**. For those of you who _didn't_, **oh well**! It's not any of my business to appease any of you. I have grown as a writer through this little . . . _thing_, and that's about the only happy thing I take from it. Thanks for your time, if you gave it, and thanks for your **criticism** and such. _

_**I will strictly stick to my own creative and original fiction now.**_


End file.
